Algunos Cuentos de Ooo
by JEJB
Summary: Una tierra desolada, Reinos fragmentados, Un Rey Helado poco convencional, y dos preguntas: ¿Que fue de Finn en este raro entorno? y ¿Que tiene que ver una Halcón, un Joven y un loco en esta historia? (Buenos días, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de pasar por este rincón a leer este pequeño gran viaje, espero que les sea de su agrado y no olviden dejar sus reviews :D)
1. I Grayble (Prologo)

**_Antes de empezar, quisiera dar gracias por tomarte tu tiempo como lector, quise hacer esta historia un tanto larga, y como extra desee dejar algunos hitos en los capítulos (para gusto propio XD ). Y sin mas preámbulo, "Ven conmigo, a una ciudad a lado del mar" (¿o no era "Junto a Mariposas y abejas"?)_**

* * *

-De acuerdo Rey... Aun me debe una respuesta... _-hablando el joven Jimmy al Rey-_

-¿Que favor?, si es el que yo creo entonces yo no tengo tu respuesta...

-¿Donde encuentro a Finn?

-a... Ese favor... Yo pensé que querías otra cosa, ¿pero no quieres otra cosa?, digo... ¿Que no te parece obvio?, la respuesta esta frente a estas puntiagudas narices azules-

- _Cruzado entre su intriga inicial y por todo lo que ha pasado por causa de la misma y del mismo rey, elige el silencio ignorante como respuesta..._ -

-Entiendo que no deseas entender... Déjame despejo tu vista querido héroe nuevo... Que lo que te mostrare no lo aceptaras al principio pero veras como todo cobra sentido conforme mas busques al héroe... Y luego sabrás si tu destino es ser como el... Créeme... No querrás saber lo que fue de el... - _riendo brevemente en tono esquizofrénico_ \- Mucho menos conociendo lo que yo implique en esto...


	2. I Grayble (I)

**1° Grayble: La Muerte de Finn**

 **La estatua**

 ** _o (de como dos humanos entrometidos, y un ave de testigo, arruinaron el día)_**

En el algún lugar en medio una pradera seca, en donde las mariposas y las abejas aun andan sueltas en libertad en plena mañana de abril y cuya apariencia verde y viva hace parecerse a un oasis en medio de un desierto muerto, una pequeña congregación de dulces gentes se ha reunido frente a una estatua de tamaño mediano sin revelar por una gran sabana negra, se le es visible una gran cantidad de personas hechas de todo tipo de dulce de todas formas y colores; mentas, pastelitos, gominolas de azúcar, paletas y demás dulces con rostro tierno, piernas y brazos, y entre estas gentes una voz familiar frente al podio cercana a la estatua, un tanto ajena pero familiar, dirigiendo su voz en discurso al resto:

-Cada cierto tiempo un gran suceso pasa en la tierra, trayendo grandes cambios y una era de grandes por venideros de nuevos entendimientos del libertad, empatía, amistad... Amor. - _pausa brevemente para luego continuar...-_ Hace algunos años, el joven Finn soñó con ser el mas grande héroe de la tierra de Ooo. Pasando por los mas grandes desafíos de un mundo cada raro y peligroso, como luz iluminando sendas logró conquistar sus expectativas y alcanzó su sueño, pero eso fue antes, el joven se fue, del modo que el siempre deseo. Nadie sabe como lo logró pero cuando la adversidad de lo imposible, lo imparable, llegó con junto con el cambio a terminar con todo, cuando estuvimos al borde de sumirnos en la oscuridad por segunda vez y dejar una estela de muerte aun peor, el se lanzo y acabó con el mal. Es cierto que no era perfecto, no era el mas listo o el mas fuerte con respecto a muchos otros pero sabia lo que era correcto y bueno aun mas que muchos otros, Aun incluso cuando estuve por...-

-Pero que aburrido, apenas entiendo lo que dicen...- _Susurra Jessica, una ave de color café claro como halcón, hablando a su compañero, ocultos al fondo de la multitud mientras intentaba no mostrar alguna falta para que no los vieran_ \- pero cuanto mas va tardar esta ceremonia, es solo revelar la estatua, La Dulce Reina nunca ha mostrado amor o si quiera piedad por el. Te apuesto que ni siquiera esta aquí, de seguro es solo otro de sus robots o un holograma que envía a estos eventos para no bajar de su "torre celeste". Rara vez baja de ese lugar, tan alto como el cielo y donde los ojos no ven por las nubes que lo cubren.-

-Es un evento importante- _Susurra Jimm el humano, hermano adoptivo y compañero de la halcón, buscando contestar a Jess en voz baja_ \- Se trata de Finn el humano, el mayor héroe de Ooo, el mayor héroe de estos tiempos, eh imagino que si debe ser ella. Digo, los rumores de las calles no mienten sobre el pasado, se habla mucho que ellos dos eran mas que amigos...-

-Mas bien solo en la "Friendzone[1] "... Te conozco bien Jimm, se que es tu héroe, ¿pero de tener ella respeto por el realmente habría querido algo como esto?, ¿mostrando una estatua rindiendo culto a su personalidad?... Y ni siquiera sabemos si esta hecho bien, podría no ser como es realmente y hacerle una estatua a un gato o a un tipo con barba fea y sin peinar de mano estirada como perchero.-

-El no querría esto, pero es otro quien se lo hace... Pero quien lo hace no lo conoce o no cree conocerlo o solo no habla de ello o ni le importa o...- _se detiene en su hablar brevemente por la confusión-_ , rayos, estoy tan confundido ahora, mi cabeza va a explotar.-

-bueno, preguntar no hace daño, pero esta es tu única oportunidad, limonagrio no deja preguntar por ella ni por nadie, y como dije, rara vez baja de la torre. Es tu oportunidad de intentar acercarte y aclarar tus dudas, porque no sabemos cuando tendremos otro momento asi.-

-Tienes razón en eso último Jess, apenas termine la ceremonia correré tras ella y le preguntaré...-

-Y seré... sincera- _continuando escuchando a la Reina con el discurso-_ Aun no conocemos como un simple humano tuvo tanto poder o fuerza para detener tal magnitud de fuerza, pareciera "magia", ni mi ciencia aun no logra replicar con éxito tal hazaña, y no descanso dias en tratar de conseguir replicar tan gran "milagro", pero estoy segura que todos en esta tierra no sería nada sin el , se lo debemos todo.

Y sin mas preámbulo, gente bonita, con ustedes: !La estatua de Finn el humano!-

Quitando la lona que cubre la efigie, aparece una estatua hecha de plata con la forma de un tipo en armadura tétrica, pesada y picuda como cactus, y un casco en forma de una cabeza de oso y de rostro cubierto. Imponente e incluso un tanto terrorífica. La gente, quien había oído de mitos pero no de el, alaba en extrañados aplausos a este armatoste.

-De acuerdo- _dice jess_ \- estoy casi segura que no era el asi... Talvez si con el feo casco de oso pero... Jim? James?, donde estas?-

Girando su cabeza en varios lados, avista a su aventurado compañero corriendo entre la multitud con gran prisa hacia la Reina. Aunque el y su hermanastra Jess siempre visitaban el reino, aun cuando no debiesen, y siempre preguntan por la chica de la torre, era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de la Reina y nadie debería dejar escapar una oportunidad entre un millón.

-¡Dulce Princesa!- _Grita Jim_ \- necesitó hablar con usted un momento!-

Finalmente pasando, literalmente, por encima de la congregación de dulces llega a ver al fin a la reina, pero cuando estuvo cerca de llegar a ella, de atrás de la estatua, dos extraños hombres de limón vestidos de negro aparecen cual guerrero del ninjitzu a detener al agresor, rápidamente jim es detenido frente a la princesa. Quedando el héroe atónito y asombrado por la belleza de aquella mujer, un rostro cálido como la mañana y larga cabellera, todo teñido de color rosa pastel y con un vestido de seda tan largo como su visible experiencia, pero tal belleza quedo sumida en una fría apatía de su rostro al empezar a hablar con amargura.

-Niño humano, ¿quien eres para cometer tal falta de respeto a mi? En primer lugar, soy la Dulce Reina, y espero que tengas una inteligente excusa para quitarme mi tiempo.-

-yo...- _intentando hablar, queda sonrojado de vergüenza, Jim trata de sacar palabras luchando contra si mismo_ \- yo, yo solo, quería preguntar como era Finn, Dulce princ... digo Reina, es que sabrá usted que...

-Niño, repito la pregunta ¿Quien te crees que eres? Llegando de la nada preguntando desvaríos de alguien que todos conocemos y con una informalidad que hasta da por abofetearte por irrespetuoso. Solo mírate: Zapatos blancos, pantalón corto azul, abrigo verde de abuela, una mochila verde ¿Una bufanda azul y encima el tonto abrigo, para clima cálido?, y por glob, un gorro de oso pardo, ¿Mataste un oso? Pero que horror. Sin duda o eres el peor imitador barato que existe o solo vienes a burlarte... De mi... De el...-

-Disculpa, yo solo...

-No me importan tus excusas, hago esto por mi pueblo ¿y solo vienes a burlarte?, lo único que necesitas saber es que Finn fue un gran héroe y nada mas importa.-

-Pero yo...

-Na Na Na, tuviste tu oportunidad, si quieres buscar mas tiempo búscame en la torre, me tengo que ir niño, y por favor madura ya, no uses esa fea ropa.-

-Pero nadie tiene permitido ir a la torre- _dice jimm_

-Entonces ya estas entendiendo... No te quiero volver a ver...-

Diciendo esto, desde el cielo desciende una plataforma de hierro a la par que este emite un horrible zumbido, una vez este en el suelo sube en el la reina y sus guardias, acto seguido la plataforma asciende a lo mas alto hasta desaparecer entre las densas nubes que cubren la torre.

Poco a poco las dulces personas regresan a las grandes puertas y murallas del reino dulce, un tanto cambiados de aspecto, gris y descolorido, como si en el fondo ninguno de esos dulces quisieran volver.

Jimm, aun sostenido por los dos guardias, ve acercarse al conde limón a el, con faceta de cruel carcelero frio, se dirige al niño.

-Niño- _dice el conde_ \- tu comportamiento es liberal, peligroso, peligro, peligro a mi madre, peligro a mi, peligro a mi amo, peligro al reino y todo lo que hago, ¡El peligro es inaceptable!. Niño humano, a ti te prohibido regresar al reino, siempre tu causando molestia en mi reino pero no mas, no vuelvas, no busques a mi madre, por mi, por ti, por mi amo. ¡No vengas!-

-pero. Porque me...-

-¡No vuelvas!-

De inmediato los dos guardias lanzan al niño hacia atrás, seguidamente agarran al conde y lo alzan de espaldas y se lo llevan dentro del reino, el cual cierra sus puertas sin freno.

Levantándose del suelo, se le acerca Jess a el, el joven se levanta escupiendo un poco de tierra...

-¡Al cabo que ni quiero entrar!- _grita Jim, en vano, al conde_ \- pero que feo tipo, y a que se refería con "su amo", no la reina es su amo[2] ?-

-Olvídalo ya, no vale la pena pelear con gente amargada.-

-Tal vez, pero no dejo de pensar que algo anda mal aquí, desde hace mucho que algo anda mal, los que viven en el reino hielo hablan de otros tiempos, tiempos mas felices, pero... Un momento...- _empieza a oler en el viento, algo extraño_ \- ese olor... Diésel, esto no puede ser bueno.-

Por años la única razón de la fama de Finn era su titulo de "Humano[3] ", pero luego del "Dia cero" la humanidad reapareció poco a poco entre los rincones mas alla de ooo, uno de ellos apareció dispuesto a reclamar su derecho de conquista. Greg el humano es uno de ellos. Vestido siempre como general de alto rango, boina con aguila y un chaleco verde oscuro ajustado, fue criado de niño con historias de antes de la gran guerra y de como grandes imperios de gran asombro subyugaron esta tierra, pensando neciamente en reclamar el mundo para si mismo otra vez, y para ello piensa abnegadamente en el uso de viejas maquinas para conseguir su meta. Montado en un pequeño vehículo color verde con bronce con cientos de escapes de motor atrás de este, llega frente a las murallas del dulce reino, sale y se alza en el techo y, agarrando un pequeño altavoz desgastado, grita al aire.

-Pueblo del Dulce Reino, su presciencia en estas tierras es un vil sacrilegio a las obras del hombre, entreguen su reino y sus lideres ahora o yo me encargaré de hacerlo por la fuerza-

-¡Hey tu, loco!- _le contesta Jim a Greg._ \- no permitiré que le hagas daño a nadie-

-¿Tu de nuevo niño?- _Sigue hablando Greg en el altavoz de modo accidental, viendo su in-necesidad_ _por lo cerca que esta del niño, decide apagarlo y hablarle en voz alta-_ porque luchas contra mi, ellos te menosprecian y te tratan de lo mas vil, y yo soy imparable e incansable al punto de no parar aun a pesar de tu inútil entrometida tuya y de tu hermana. Acepta ya esto como una derrota perpetua y únete a mi. El mundo es nuestro por derecho, por mandato divino y por reclamó. Ven y reclama conmigo tus tierras.

-¡El mundo no le pertenece a inhumanos como tu!-

-de nuevo con eso, ¿Porque siempre que nos topamos me llamas inhu...? Va, no importa, tu y yo somos iguales, pero si no lo entiendes no me importa, tomare este y todos los reinos de Ooo y todos lo que le sigan.-

-¡Retírate!- _dice Jess_ \- Si a nosotros dos no nos hacen caso, menos a un demente como tu-

-No asi,- _Dice Greg, pensativo_ -pero que tal si los hago venir aquí destruyendo su recién colocada y adorada estatua.-

Acto seguido, del frente del vehiculo se abre una compuerta y sale un tubo de hierro, de este sale un proyectil disparando a la estatua de Finn, la estatua del supuesto héroe queda destruida y hecha escombros sin duda ni resistencia. Pero la reacción de Jim, o del reino, no era la esperada... No ocurrió absolutamente nada, ninguna alarma o siquiera un guardia que pasare a ver, Nada totales.

-No entiendo, pensé que esto llamaría su atención...- _Se dice Greg a si mismo.-_

-¿Ese era todo tu plan? Esperaba algo mas... No se... Mas grande como un ejército o algo-

-Es obvio que no entiendes el arte de la guerra, del mismo modo que yo no entiendo este tonto reino, es claro que mi objetivo no es lo moral o lo sentimental, esta estatua no representa nada... pero si no puedo completar mi plan con el objetivo principal, siempre puedo cambiar de blanco.-

Entonces del vehículo se abre una compuerta de un lado a la vista del cual surgen 7 robots de ataque, de aspecto escuálido como esqueletos pero severamente hábiles con la espada, saliendo cual carro de payasos de circo del que surgen mas de los que parecen caber dentro... El "plan completo" redirigido a los dos héroes. El combate se entabla y rápidamente la destreza de Jess se denotan con sus inesperadas habilidades de luz y energía, las cuales usa para teletransportarse y cambiar de tamaño para destruir a sus agresores, mientras que jimm hace uso de su posesión mas valiosa, una antigua espada de mango blanco corto con una perla gigante en el cruce entre mango y filo igual de blanco que el mismo mango, de aspecto firme y recto, usando diestramente la diestra para defenderse de los robots que en dos pares los contiene mientras su hermana se los quita del camino solo para verlos volverse a levantar y seguí peleando persistentes. Sin embargo un sonido en forma de mecanismo se va agrandado conforme avanza la lucha.

-espero que sigan peleando mis heroicos camaradas- _grita Greg mientras pone reversa a su vehículo_ _y se retira gritando_ \- y peleando, y peleando, y peleando...-

-A que se refiere con...- _pausadamente, capta un extraño sonido entre los robots, un sospechoso sonido de tic tac,Jimm dice_ \- ¡Es una trampa! Uno de estos robots tienen una bomba- _apenas termina de hablar, los robots hacen caer a los dos y los arrinconan en el suelo_

-Y si era para que ellos entraran a el dulce reino- _indaga Jess_ \- entonces no querremos estar cerca de esto cuando estalle, debemos encontrar el que tiene la bomba-

Acto seguido, un robot muestra acto temerario, colocando la punta de su espada frente al cuello de Jim, a la vez que, como si se tratase de su ira, empieza a agitarse con rabia.

-¡Es el!, ¡Esta frente a mi!-

Rápidamente Jess cambia de tamaño y empuja a varios robots, con sus garras sostiene al robot que arrinconaba a jimm y, en giro de fuerza centrífuga de 360°, lanza al robot a los cielos. Desde allí surge un destello y una explosión con una magnitud gigantesca se expande, tanto como, de estar dentro del reino, pudo haber demolido al instante los cimientos de la gran torre y haber podido dejar un gran desastre.

Finalmente, luego de seguir peleando con fuerte persistencia, los dos amigos destruyen la cabeza del último robot en pie.

-De todos los planes que ha tenido ese loco, creo que este es el que mas subestime- _Dice Jess incrédula de la explosión._

-No, - _contesta Jimm_ \- siempre lo subestimamos, al igual que el siempre lo hace con nosotros.- _reflexiona_ -no lo entiendo, la primera vez que lo conocí no pensé que de verdad fuera a atacarme, creí que se vería igual de feliz que yo, somos muy pocos en esta tierra y deberíamos ayudarnos entre nosotros-

-No, es solo un hombre defraudado, tanto que solo trata de llenar un vacío en su alma pero su "dogma" lo impide, lo ciega, solo queda sentir pena... Y no dejar que se salga con la suya claro esta-

-De acuerdo... Y ahora, ¿Que hacemos?-

Luego de una mañana bastante agitada y de haber salvado a un desagradecido reino de su destrucción, es finalmente la hora de almorzar.

-Hermano- _dice jess_ -creo que es hora de almorzar, que dices si nos vamos con el marqués, siempre esta preparando esa rica sopa.-

-Siempre quieres ir con el marqués- contesta jim-

-Es que sabes bien como quiero a los que me dan comida gratis-

-Ok hermana, pero no abuse de la hospitalidad del marqués y la marquesa. Recuerda que, aunque son muy listos, siempre están haciendo alguna locura.-

-jeje, esta bien, pero vamos ya y súbete a mi lomo-

De inmediato aumenta de tamaño y, una vez encima de las suaves plumas castañas de Jess, salieron volando rumbo al norte. De cuya ruta extraña y delicioso almuerzo se hablara en el siguiente episodio

* * *

[1]Zona de amigos (Traducida al español), es una frase creada en base a una escena de la serie "Friends" pero popularizado brevemente a finales de la primera década del siglo XXI

[2]"Demasiado joven": Dulce Princesa explica que creo a limonagrio para remplazarla en caso de morir o ausentarse.

[3]Se le llamaba "Finn el humano" porque era el único humano en todo Ooo. Este titulo fue perdiendo notoriedad conforme fueron apareciendo humanos en Ooo.


	3. I Grayble (II)

**El Marquesado**

 **o (De como los dos aventureros pasaron la tarde en el Reino Helado)**

El Reino Hielo. Un lugar que normalmente uno no esperaría que fuese un hogar o si quiera un terreno amigable para que alguien anduviera en el, es natural debido a la mala fama de este, pero desde el "dia de Finn" ya nada es igual, el hielo se ha vuelto cristalino y puro, limpio. Cuando el dulce reino cerró sus puertas, el Reino Hielo abrio las suyas, los que pudieron escapar encontraron un nuevo hogar aquí, mostrando como curiosamente las casas de jengibre se combinan con los pinos espolvoreados en nieve como azúcar glaseada en un pastel, como si lo único que este lugar necesitó por años fue un poco de compañía. Y distintamente a como antes de ahora, que siempre esta buscando ayudar a otros reinos, algo que Jimm y Jess no están excluidos y gustosos participan en ello como los héroes que intentan ser.

Pasando los dos héroes por arriba de un gran muro cristalino, se observa en su camino gigantescas villas extendidas por los valles del reino, cada una únicamente adorable. Dulce Gente, moras duendes e incluso grumosos conviviendo en armonía en una gran comunidad, de alguna forma exhibiendo un viejo recuerdo de tiempos anteriores, de cuando el dulce reino fue así. Todo esto bajo el refugio de dos castillos, uno mas grande que otro, siendo el pequeño la parada de los dos hermanos, quiénes entran desde la ventana de arriba, entrando al pequeño vestíbulo, observando fácilmente una mesa hielo de cinco personas, un piano de vinil bien conservado cerca de lo que parecieran ser unas celdas sin barrotes, y al fondo unas escaleras que, al bajar, conecta con los demás pisos y pasillos del castillo, en la pared derecha hay un reloj de cucu y dos cuadros, el primero con una pareja de jóvenes agarrados de la mano con una vista de montañas nevadas de fondo; un joven de cabello negro peinado hacia los lados, piel morena clara, anteojos circulare, chaqueta de cuero con chapas en los codos cubriendo un traje y un moño rojo,similar al desaparecido estilo de vestir inglés, y a su lado una chica pelirroja de pelo lacio y mediana altura, piel clara, antejos ovalados como lagrimas y una blusa invernal verde. Mientras que el segundo cuadro muestra una escena menos común pero familiar; a la izquierda una chica de rostro y cuerpo pálido con playera sin mangas, cabello negro largo y dos colmillos saliendo de entre su boca, al fondo un viejo de piel azul y barba blanca hasta el estomago vestido en una gran túnica azul, en la esquina derecha una chica de piel, cabello, y vestido rosa pastel, y en medio de ellos y frente al viejo, dos figuras, un perro bulldog de amarillo y tiernos ojos saltones, y un niño en pantalón corto, camisa azul cielo, mochila verde, zapatos de correr, piel clara y un gorro blanco como nieve.

-Que raro...- _dice jess, un tanto apresurada_ \- Ok, no hay nada de nada, _-con falsa sonrisa dice-_ vámonos y busquemos unas moras silvestres, oi que en esta época del año están en buen estado.-

-No,- _Dice Jim_ \- si no están entonces debemos buscarlos, no valla ser que un dinosaurio los intente comer. Bien que si no están aquí entonces deben estar en la biblioteca-

-La verdad es que no quiero bajar _-Dice jess-_ me trae malas vibras el ver ese raro rincón, es perturbador.-

-Jess, sabes bien que es la única forma de bajar a la biblioteca, no mi culpa que esos dos sean unos nerd-

-tienes razón... Creo...-

Tomando las escaleras de fondo, descienden por los pasillos hasta llegar a un viejo rincón sin salida, en el se observa a la izquierda un mueble doble de un escritorio con un estante superior de libros de dos pisos, al fondo una batería de música con la frase "# 1 Babe" en el tambor principal, a la derecha una mesa con varios libros empolvados a medio abrir, aparentemente álbumes, con fotos de cientos de princesas, cuentas de princesas en distintos momentos y poses, en una de las esquinas esta colgado una túnica azul de tamaño XXL de gran grosor, en el suelo abajo de la mesa todo tipo de antiguos artefactos de todo diseño, un rubí en forma de ojo envuelto en dorado metal, un cordero de porcelana y varios cartonés de VHS.

-No entiendo como estas cosas de este feo rincón de abuelo no te da cosa _\- diciendo jess en tono bajo-_ Solo mira ese álbum, que clase de degenerado guarda fotos de tantas chicas y que tipo de hombre usaría estas cosas "demoniacas".

-Me da miedo un poco, pero son cosas del pasado, estoy seguro que estas cosas ya no valen nada y no nos podrán atacar hoy, si gustas le preguntamos al marqués que lo tire a la basura, para que ya no temas mas, ya tenemos demasiado con un solo loco que se cree conquistador-

Después de haber dicho esto, Jim paso a mover el libro del Enchiridion, guardado al la esquina izquierda del estante, medio sacándolo del mueble, seguidamente el mueble entero se corrió a la derecha para revelar un acceso oculto a una parte mas profunda del castillo: La biblioteca.

El acceso a esta colección es difícil, puesto que en ella se resguarda conocimientos de milenios anteriores, un lugar amplio y lleno en toda la pared circular de libros, con solo dos salidas, ambas solo accesibles por entradas secretas que solo 5 conocen, en el medio de la sala se ve una extraña maquina en forma de cilindro hexagonal conectado a un motor.

-Bueno, no están aquí aparentemente, _-dice Jim, observando el entorno -_ pero no deben estar lejos, vamos a esperarlos aquí.-

-Bueno, no es como si un "Dinosaurio" de verdad fuera a atacar por aqui-

-Oshe[1] , lo de los dinosaurios no se toma a la ligera, son gigantes y pesados, y aunque no todos son carnívoros incluso el pesado come plantas puede aplastarte mientras se sienta encima-

-creo que la falta de comida te esta afectando, esas cosas se extinguieron hace miles de años e incluso se duda que existieron, ¿Como podría...-

De repente, el silencio cae de manera penumbrante, un presentimiento de ambos jóvenes frente a una extraña sensación, un respirar no oculto pero imperceptible, asechando desde la oscuridad de la segunda salida de tan amplia y solitaria caverna congelada.

-algo nos observa- susurra jess- que crees que es?

-Un dino?

-¿como que un dino? Los dinosaurios no...

Entonces la pequeña y oscura entrada se destruye para crear un hueco mas grande, del cual surge un gran Tiranosaurio dispuesto a comer algo nuevo de este nuevo entorno, lentamente mueve su cabeza en vista a los héroes quiénes, un tanto incrédulos de esta escena, los ve rápidamente como presa fácil.

-¡Te lo dije! _-grita de modo irónicamente molesto a su compañera-_ ¡Nunca, nunca, y lo repito, Nunca subestimes a los dinos!

El grito de Jimm es superado por el gigante rugir de la bestia que anuncia que su hora de almorzar a llegado. Agarrando posición de ataque, se empieza a agachar y fijar su mirada sobre el niño.

-¡Corre jim!- _Grita jess_

-¿Como?, ¿En círculos, no puedo escapar, la entrada que tomamos solo se abre desde afuera y la única salida es del lado del dino, no veo otra salida mas que pelear por nuestras vidas-

Justo terminado de hablar, el dinosaurio salta al ataque como lobo, logran los dos esquivarlo pero aun persigue a Jim, este intenta llegar a la segunda puerta y salvarse pero el dinosaurio se movió por el hielo como patinaje y dando un giro de 180° logra golpear con su cola a Jimm y acaba por lanzarlo a uno de los estantes de libros, Jess vuela sobre la cabeza de la bestia tratando de distraerlo pero un sorprendente preciso golpe de cabeza la deja tirada en el suelo a lado del héroe en el suelo junto con varios de los libros que cayeron en el impacto, entre los libros se logra avistar un hueso de gran tamaño.

-Jes, tengo un plan pero hay que encender la maquina de en medio-

Jess intenta llegar al medio pero el dinosaurio se interpone frente a la chica ave y la empieza a atacar, pronto el deborahombres deja a los dos totalmente arrinconado.

-Jessica, perdón por meterte en esto, creo que si debimos ir por las moras-

-Olvida las moras, estoy contigo hermano lindo y estamos en esto juntos-

-gracias hermana. Pero esta vez no tengo idea de como salir de esto-

-¡Oigan!- _de repente una voz femenina de entre el hueco que dejo el dinosaurio grita a los chicos mientras sale de la oscuridad y enciende el motor de la maquina central-_ ¡Es ahora o nunca!-

Entendiendo el mensaje, Jim agarra el hueso que se topo entre los libros y lo lanzo al cilindro, una vez dentro de este, el hueso se derrite y condensa hasta finalmente estallar en un ligero salto volátil hacia arriba, abriendo una ventana, un portal con forma de hueso, con vista hacia una tierra húmeda de plantas gigantescas y bichos enormes.

-Jess, _-grita la mujer -_ rápido, empuja a la bestia al portal-

Asentando la cabeza brevemente, en un flash de luz crece a su casi mismo tamaño del dinosaurio, levantándose en vuelo y con un esforzado empuje, logra llevar al dinosaurio dentro del portal justo antes que este se cerrara en un estallido final de luz.

-Eso estuvo muy cerca, _\- dice la mujer, quien poco a poco avanza para revelar su identidad; cabello pelirroja corto-largo, anteojos en forma de lagrimas, piel clara, vestida en un abrigo verde y pantalón, tomada por sorpresa brevemente por el dinosaurio, pasa a hablar con tono de juicio y molestia -_ ¿Estuvieron usando la maquina, chicos?-

-No- _dice jimm, tartamudo por el recién ataque -_ no marquesa de la nieve, juro que yo ni Jess fuimos los responsables, solo se apareció de repente... Yo, nosotros, la buscamos a usted, y el marqués y luego...-

- _viendo la sinceridad y la cara del susto. sonriendo delicadamente la mujer contesta_ \- esta bien, tranquilos, te creo jim y creo que ya se quien fue el descuidado que lo trajo aquí, me prometió el marqués que me mostraría la edad del Cretácico pero creo que se equivocó de era...

-Gracias y perdón por la molestia, pero mi amiga y yo queríamos pedirle si... - _sonrojado-_ Hem... Un poco de la sopa del otro dia.-

-ya me imaginaba que vendrían a comer. No hay nada que perdonarte para sentir culpa, tu tranquilo y yo nerviosa, aun debemos buscar al marqués y no podemos comer si falta el.-

-Te ayudaremos sin falta, claro, si nos lo permites-

-Por supuesto y por favor, solo llámame Betty, no me gustan estos títulos antiguos, mucho menos el de marqués[4] -.

Luego de caminar por los pasillos y descender por escaleras, finalmente los tres personajes llegan a la entrada principal inferior del castillo, el cual por fuera solo es accesible desde un puente de hielo firme de gran anchura, en donde varios habitantes se reúnen para aguardar la espera para hablar con el marqués de la nieve sobre sus distintos problemas, siendo él el portavoz del rey y encargado de cuidar las fronteras, asuntos como los ataques de "cierto loco conquistador" y otros problemas son temas comunes y se a propiciado que muchos pidan ayuda al reino hielo, a falta del dulce reino. En la puerta esta el marqués, de piel morena clara, cabello corto y negro peinado en dirección a los dos lados, anteojos circulares y chaqueta estilo inglés, vestido para la necesaria formalidad en un momento donde la calma sucumbe a la desesperación de varios refugiados del antiguo reino slime, que tras sufrir de una guerra civil entre la propia corona[3] , cayó en decadencia y piden un lugar donde albergarse mientras la crisis termina, pero buscar terrenos para algunos es difícil...

-Usted nos prometió un hogar, lo necesitamos ahora _\- Grita una mujer slime, aparentemente la lider de los refugiados -_ necesitamos un hogar para todos los que están aquí, ¿Donde esta nuestra promesa? ¿Donde esta nuestra ayuda?-

-Siiii! _-Gritan en coro 4 slimes que la acompañan-_

-No deje entrar a estos mocos parlantes _\- grita una galleta sándwich -_ esta gente solo traerá problemas, mas de los que ya hay, son asquerosos y huelen a basura!-

-Usted que sabe azucarado! _-grita uno de los slime-_

-Se que ustedes son feos, y por feos no son confiables _\- contesta una paleta de limón -_

-Bueno, _-habla otro slime_ \- no hemos estado en guerra desde hace mil años, no nos den culpa por...-

-Si- _interrumpe un caramelo rojo macizo-_ Solo traerán problemas!

-Alguien me puede decir donde esta el baño _\- dice una menta pequeña._

-Calma, por favor _-Dice el marqués-_ todos serán escuchados a su debido tiempo pero necesito pensar la situación... _-en seguida, se dirige a los slime-_ conozco sus necesidades y lo inquietante de albergarse en este reino, el clima frío de las regiones centrales les afectaría su matriz elemental de forma permanente a largo plazo, no puedo permitir que al intentar ayudarlos mueran de frió después por culpa mía, puedo albergarlos en regiones menos templadas del reino cerca del paso de la roca pero necesito tiempo _-dirigiéndose a los dulces-_ ahora, ustedes no pueden negar que este reino, a pesar de la adversidad, aun no les ha fallado, pero necesito que dejen aun lado su pequeña obsesión y dejen entrar a los slime y tratarlos del mismo modo como ustedes fueron bienvenidos _\- y por ultimo, a la menta-_ esta al fondo a la derecha amigo-

-De acuerdo, _-dice la líder slime-_ pero será la ultima vez que confiaré en su palabra, no nos defraudé, _-soltando una pequeña lágrima pero manteniendo mirada de hierro -_ no nos defraude aun mas, ya tuvimos demasiado...-

Los slime pasan a dar media vuelta y se van del lugar mientras los dulces que los detractaban los observan irse a la vez que la mentita corre a al interior del castillo al fondo a la derecha

-No diga que no se lo advertimos _-habla la paleta-_ estos tipos son creados desde desechos, solo son eso...-

Terminado de hablar, la paleta y la galleta dan media vuelta y se van del lugar a la vez que, apresuradamente corre la menta fuera para alcanzar a sus amargos padres. Luego de esto finalmente el chico, la ave y la marquesa pueden acercarse a un hombre exhausto de los gritos.

-¿Te sientes bien, Simón? _\- pregunta Betty-_

-Estaré bien, _\- contesta el marqués-_ hoy no fue tan pesado como otros dias, pero no debo desconfiarme, no puedo dejarles morir pero, aun con su egoísmo, tienen algo de razón, podrían traer problemas después-

-Lo vamos a arreglar, ya lo hemos hecho antes _\- dice la marquesa-_ pero...-en tono simpático- en este instante necesitas dejar de pensar en trabajo y comer, todos aquí necesitamos comer, especialmente mi anciano favorito-

-No soy viejo... _-soltando una breve risa-_ Solo soy como benjamín button,-

 _-Sonriendo, tocando brevemente su nariz con el dedo índice -_ No estas así, eres mas como el sabio Matusalen-

-hemm... _-interrumpe Jess-_ ya se que se aman y todo, pero mi estomago suena como Vesubio y no aguantare mucho y...-

-Perdonen a mi hermana _\- Interrumpe jimm-_ es un tanto desesperada en la comida y, bueno...-

\- Y como no voy a hacerlo, se tardan demasiado, ¿Porque no puedo tener un control remoto y adelantar hasta la parte emocionante?.-

-Jess y Jimm _-Dice simón-_ suban arriba y en un momento los acompañamos... Y créanme que no querrán adelantarse, o se perderán muchas cosas...-

El atardecer cubre el reino, la luz tenue del sol resplandece como espejo sobre los témpanos y praderas de nieve, en el castillo del marqués se siente el olor a sopa de pollo, en el comedor se avista una "familia" de cuatro reunidos en la mesa de hielo como si fuera un sueño, incluso el entorno es irreal respecto a la comida.

-no se que decir de esta comida, _\- Dice jess, un tanto perturbada mientras intenta sorber la primera gota-_ no me siento cómoda con esta comida, digo, a veces si como otras aves, colibríes o gorriones, pero me siento raro verme servida en un plato y una mesa-

-Yo por mi parte _\- Dice Jimmy-_ estoy agradecido, pocos tienen de amigo a unos tipos tan adorables-

-Je, yo no me veo a mi mismo adorable- Dice el marqués -

\- Eres adorable, _-dice Betty-_ la persona mas adorable que me he encontrado en toda mi vida, tu y en segundo lugar la menta que paso por el pasillo, debiste verla con esos ojitos de cachorro-

-Si lo vi,-voltea a Jim, quien a pesar de tener la sopa que tanto deseo, este se encuentra un poco deprimido - chico, nunca nos has rechazado nuestra comida, ni cuándo servimos esa rata a la alcachofa...-

-¿En serio? ¿Rata? _\- dice jess asombrada-_ en que momento lo sirvieron que ni me di cuenta... Siempre quise comer ratón así... Es como mi sueño, o mas bien como mi lista de cosas por hacer antes de morir-

-Lo dije de broma, jess, pero creo no reaccionó... -

-No es la comida _-Dice jim-_ cuando pase por las cercanías del dulce reino, empezó una ceremonia en honor a Finn, y estaba allí la Dulce Prince... Digo Reina, y cuando pregunte por Finn, por su ultima andada, solo me dijo que era alguien mas, que solo lo hacia por su pueblo, ni siquiera la estatua se parecía a Finn, era como ver un oso robot, creo que me alegro que Greg lo hiciera pedazos...-

-No, no me esperaba eso de ella,-dice simón- por años el chico le fue leal a ella, por amor, y aun asi no logro entenderlo, no decidió dar paso atrás a su mente fría frente al sentimiento, sin moral o respeto por los demás. Siempre se excusa de salvaguardar las responsabilidades del reino para todas sus acciones aun siendo buenas o malas decisiones, pero eso no era excusa para tratarlo así... como otro experimentó... Sabíamos todos que en el fondo no era así, sin embargo...

-Simón... Tu la conociste... ¿No?-dice Jess

-tosiendo, simón intenta hablar- hem... si- _continua tosiendo, tartamudeando_ -Si... Si la conocí, y bueno, no me-tosiendo - no me gusta hablar de "esa parte"... Es un poco...

-interrumpe Betty con expresión seria y seño fruncido - Intentó secuestrarla para casarse con ella. Era de cuando era mas "viejo" por así decirlo, varias veces lo intento, en todas era Finn quien la salvaba-murmurando - aun no entiendo que le veía de linda a esa goma de mascar..., estoy de acuerdo que se sabia de todo, conoce de bioingeniería avanzada y física, pero le falta mucho como persona... Y pensar que de alguna forma se basaba algo en mi[7] -

-En serio conoció a Finn?- pregunto jimm-

Contesta el marqués -Mas bien conocí sus pies y sus manos, y un poco su trasero y su frente, para tener doce la primera vez que me ataco tenia manos fuertes como ladrillo... _-pausa brevemente, pensativo ante el pasado y los "golpes" de la vida-_ pero es un gran chico, a pesar de todo lo que hice me ayudó cuando lo necesité, de no ser por el nunca habría logrado regresar a mi verdadero yo, mucho menos haber recuperado a mi verdadera princesa...- mirando brevemente a Jim, quien a pesar de la buena referencia, permaneció con la mirada abajo,- sabes jimm, creo que te caería muy bien si lo conocieran tu y jess-

-Pero, Marqués simón- dice jimm- Finn murió, todos saben eso, ¿como podría conocerlo?-

-Quien es Dulce Reina para decirte que creer,-Dice simón con gran confianza- es como si yo dijera que esta muerto debajo de un gran montón de basura espacial cuando en realidad se que esta vivo-

-Pero lo dices como si de verdad supieras algo sobre... _-dice Jim a simón, viendo y fijando vista en la extraña seguridad de su voz y rostro, como si intentara decir...-¿_ No lo dirás en serio?, ¿De verdad el...? _-observando la sonrisa segura de simón, aprobando su obvia sospecha-_ pero cómo es posible esto, todos saben que murió ese día, si ya es imposible que lograra detener "eso", sería aún más imposible que siga con vida, o no ser... _-detiene su hablar un momento, recordando y haciendo análisis-_ De acuerdo, si es asi de imposible que el detenga algo asi, entonces ¡si puede estar vivo!, pero ¿Dónde esta?

-Me temo que no puedo decirte _-dice simón-_

-Pero... ¿Porque...?

-interrumpe Betty- Realmente no es mucho lo que sabemos, desde el día que el nuevo rey decidió usar la corona acordamos nosotros tres, el marqués, el rey y yo, guardar el secreto de su paradero, y como medida preventiva nos dio información incompleta o en acertijos que realmente no son difíciles pero no dicen casi nada, pero es él quien se guardo toda la verdad. Luego que limonagrio tomo el control de la seguridad del dulce reino se a tenido que tomar acciones para que no nos dañen... La dulce reina aun cree que el Marqués pueda intentar algo contra ella ademas de que no esta muy bien con Finn que digamos, le guardaba algo de rencor la ultima vez que se vieron...-

-Desde que apareció Phoebe ya no ve ella con claridad _-dice simón, con tono de lastima-_

-Vamos... Se que saben algo... ¿Por favor...?- dice Jimm

-No- dice simón

-¿por favor?-

-No-

-¿por favor?-

-No-

-chicos- _dice jess_ -antes que empiecen a decir "por favor y no" un millón de veces, ¿porque no mejor le preguntamos al rey?-

-Bueno- _Dice Betty_ \- El Rey no es tan "estricto" como nosotros pero fue con quien quedamos de acuerdo en esto... No estoy segura de que diga que si... O siquiera que diga algo...-

-Bueno, pienso optimista, no pierdo nada con preguntar, si me lo permiten claro-

-creo… _-contesta Betty con preocupación-_ creo que no hay problema a menos que...-

-¡Si! ¡Vamos con el rey!, Hermana acompáñame-

-Pero jimm-Dice jess- ni siquiera has tocado tu comida y yo no he terminado aun tan rica y controvertida sopa-

-Entonces me alcanzas en el castillo, te necesito lista y sana en caso de viajar...-sale corriendo a la puerta- ¡Buen provecho! _\- sale por la puerta y desaparece en el pasillo... Dejando al marquesado en la mesa-_

-No me dejo terminar... _-susurra la Marquesa-_ Creo que esto no terminara bien...-

* * *

[1]El uso del "Sh" y el "sh" en remplazo de las letras Y, LL, S y Z son un léxico creado por los fans de la serie de Latinoamérica, posiblemente influenciado por Toledano durante su trabajo a principios de la serie.

[2]El dictado de marqués (en femenino, marquesa) es un título mediante el cual monarcas europeos han concedido un honor o dignidad a ciertas personas y linajes a lo largo de la historia. Sus Origenes se remontan a los señores de frontera del reino, llamados inicialmente marqueses, ya que tenían a su cargo la defensa de una frontera y administración de una marca dentro del Imperio carolingio. Estas marcas eran territorios fronterizos, como la Marca Hispánica, (frontera con los territorios musulmanes).

[3]"Juegos de amor": Blargertha deseaba convertir al reino slime en una fuerza militar, de no ser por Finn, quien a pesar de su momentánea depresión por Phoebe, ayudo a la princesa fingiendo ser su esposo para lograr llegar al trono en las "Pruebas de Glarb" y finalmente "desenmascarar" sus planes, sin embargo la hermana quedo libre de cargos...

[4]La psicología de Simón Petrikov durante el uso de la corona denota que las princesas de su mayor preferencia son aquellas que, de algún modo, comparten una o mas características físicas o mentales de su "verdadera princesa": Betty. Lo anterior se denota en la característica de "Ciencia" de la dulce princesa o de la doctora princesa, o en el episodio"Betty" que luego de ver la iniciativa fuerte de su novia por derrotar a Bellanoche, El rey, ya de nuevo con la corona activa, secuestra a la princesa musculo solo para hablar de la chica.


	4. I Grayble (III)

**El camino del Heroe**

 **o _(de como una encomienda caprichosa termino en la aventura mas difícil de las cortas vidas de estos protagonistas)_**

Bajando rápidamente las escaleras como si su hambre hubiera sido una ilusión de su tristeza, Jimm sale del castillo del marqués para llegar a poca distancia al castillo del Rey helado, un lugar aun mas grande que el anterior castillo y mas extraño que todo el nuevo reino unido. Pasando por una vertiente del puente de hielo hasta la puerta principales bajo custodia de grandes golems de nieve y bajo fuertes serpientes de nieve debajo del puente, entrando al interior de la recepción es de aspecto menos templado, como si fuera un invernadero climatizado, en donde crecen plantas de pradera, en ellas se nota la gran cantidad de mariposas reina y monarca así como varios capullos listos para emerger, al fondo se encuentra una plataforma de hielo solido circular, un elevador mágico que de manera misteriosa no usa ningún mecanismo, como si el mismo rey moviera la plataforma y te guiara hasta el destino. Jimm atraviesa la recepción y sube la plataforma, esta se eleva lentamente mientras pasa por cada uno de los diversos pisos del gran castillo, en donde es observable varios pasillos y puertas resguardadas por ranas y toros de hielo, en los pisos distintos puede verse cosas curiosas como una guardería de pingüinos donde los huevos emergen, una sala con varias armas de toda variedad junto a diversas criaturas de hielo y nieve de gran fuerza, una escuela para jóvenes golems, un cuarto con portal de hielo al espacio de grumos donde una la princesa grumosa visita el lugar y saluda al desconocido jimm mientras se eleva, y hasta el piso mas alto se encuentra la cámara real, un tanto menos llamativo que el resto de los pisos, contando solo con dos secciones: La recepción real, con ventana con vista al reino y un acabado en el piso como alfombra desde la puerta hasta una elevada placa circular donde el rey, sentado en un improvisado trono de hielo con curiosa forma de sillón tradicional, aguarda a aquellos que deseasen dialogar los asuntos de urgente escucha, y al lado izquierdo la habitación real donde el rey duerme y guarda sus extraños y perturbados secretos, al que nadie conocido a entrado mas que el mismo rey. Nadie sabe quien es el hombre, animal o duende que usa ahora la corona desde que el rey anterior se libro de su maldición, pero esta nueva era es gracias a este menospreciado anciano.

Jimm entra lentamente al lugar, vacío de súbditos, solo habiendo un viejo rey de color de piel azul, nariz de punta como duende, ojos negros y vagamente centrados, escasa cabellera sobresaliente desde atrás de la corona de oro con tres puntas, con una gema de rubi en cada punta, una barba blanca que le llega al punto medio entre pecho y barriga, una gruesa túnica con distintos tonos de azul que cubre gran parte de su cuerpo lleno de forzadas arrugas como si fuera mas el estrés que el tiempo quien lo hace viejo pero de temple fuerte, viéndose dormido en su silla como si esperara a que alguien lo visite. En pleno sueño llega Jim a la cámara, viendo dormir al rey decide tratar de no molestar y trata de acercarse lentamente a su trono e intenta despertarlo tranquilamente...

-Rey Helado... _-dice jimm en voz baja-_ Señor del Hielo, despierte, _-Continua hablando despacio -_ galanazo de rey, se ve mas guapo despierto, despierte... _-pausa su tranquilo hablar brevemente, pensando en la inútil conversación anterior...-_ ¡despierte de una vez, vejete!-

 _-El rey despierta abruptamente, sin distinguir aun su abstracta realidad, Jim salta hacia atrás del susto, el Rey observa su alrededor y habla en son de guerra y natural voz gruesa-_ ¿pero que...? ¡Quien osa interrumpir la bella siesta del poderoso rey de la nieve y el hielo! ¡Juro que cuando lo encuentre lo convertiré en cubo y lo serviré en un vaso de!... Oh... _-observando a jimm-_ oh... , Hola jimm, mi gunter favorito, que cuentas viejo-

-eh... Todo bien, supongo _-Dice jimm mientras se reincorpora del susto -_ pero debe tratar de buscar una forma de que pueda estar durmiendo sin que tenga que amenazar con vasos a todo el que llega-

-perdón... _-dice el rey-_ no es intencional, pero da igual porque son muy pocos los que me visitan. De acuerdo, conociendo tu rostro y el hecho que no me visitas mas que para ocasiones precisas, o has venido por una nueva misión de aventura o solo vienes a burlarte de lo viejo que estoy-

-De hecho estoy aquí para preguntar por algo _-Dice jimm. Luego continúa -_ Me han dicho que tu y los marqueses saben de la última vez que fue visto Finn el humano pero que solo tu podrías decírmelo-

Es cierto _-Dice el rey-_ conozco al muchacho, era joven y al igual que es cierto que les muy servicial además de que decían que era muy lindo pero se hacia pipi en la cama y tiene aliento de coladera, pero también es cierto que he pedido a Simón y Betty que mantengan silencio al mismo tiempo que yo lo prometí en pro de voluntad de el, no es conveniente guardar secretos pero si lo decimos varios intentaran atacarnos, así que, no te diré, lo siento amigo-

-Sabia que me lo negarías _-Dice Jimm-_ es por ello que, con mi palabra de héroe y caballero, pido que me encomiende una gran tarea para probar mi merecer de su piedad y de su...-

Oh no...- _interrumpe el Rey_ \- no, no, no querrás hacerlo por esa causa. Hace mucho tiempo antes del gran cometa los héroes eran en abundancia pero fácilmente su mayoría fue corrompida, por ello cada vez que un nuevo héroe en busca de auto-conocimiento y forja viene a mi le exijo una tarea nueva de acuerdo a el, lo llame "el camino del héroe", el camino nunca es igual para cada uno que intenta cruzar mis misiones especiales. te desafía física y mentalmente, te hace dudar de aquello en lo que crees y lleva al límite menos insospechado, pocos se han atrevido a un intentarlo y solo tres lo han logrado. Solo preguntaré, porque comparado con otros, tu me caes bien; ¿estas seguro de que quieres hacer esto?-

- _completamente_ -Dice Jimm, con extrema confianza-

-Entonces... _-Piensa el rey brevemente-_ Escucha bien, y piensa bien tu decisión que no es tarde para rechazar este trabajo, hace mucho tiempo una criatura horrible me saco de mi casa, no podía dañarla pero de no ser por el poder de algo mas grande que yo, nunca hubiera podido atravesar tal desafío, pero dicho monstruo es de la familia de los Abadeer, despiadado y feo, gobierna la Nocheosfera manteniendo encerrados a el mismo y a los demonios que habitan en este cual tradición familiar. pero me debe una visita aquí, ademas que a perdido su toque, los monstruos escapan y atacan este y otros reinos. El mandato es este, Jimm el humano, ve a Nocheosfera y tráeme aquel ser que gobierna sobre dichas tierras y tráelo aquí.-

-Por dios... _-Dice jimm con sorpresa y temor-_ ¿en verdad? ¿Debo capturar a Abadeer?, El tipo es... Invencible

-No es tan malo el trabajo, a unó se le encomendó buscar una cuchara y acabó bajo tierra[1] , pero aun puedes retirarte-Bueno, antes estas pruebas las hacíamos en el Monte Kragdor pero eso fue antes, ademas, es la prueba perfecta para alguien como tu y para el propósito que buscas, pero siempre puedes renunciar y...-

-No _\- Dice jimm_ \- lo hare, voy a hacerlo... Quiero ser un héroe igual a Finn y are lo que sea necesario _-aturdido brevemente por el susto de su misión, intenta caminar buscando la plataforma en la que llego y entra en ella-_

-De acuerdo, empieza ya héroe, ve con suerte, con fe, y cuidado... Mucho Cuidado...-

El elevador se enciende y comienza a descender atravesar los pisos por los que anteriormente curso hasta un piso con un balcón, Jess y Simón, subido en el lomo de Jess, se encuentra entrando en ese momento desde el...

-Marques, ¿Que hace aquí?-

-Betty me mando aquí, _-contesta el marques-_ cree que podrían acabar por mandarte a algo que podría matarte o algo así...-

-Jim _-Dice Jess-_ ¿vas camino a ver al rey?

-De hecho no... _-Dice jimm-_ acabó de encontrarme con el... parece que debo ir a nocheosfera, creo que voy a capturar a Hunson... Esta de locos ¿No?-

-oh no... _-Dice jess, preocupada -_ Si que es de locos pero de los malos, ese lugar es horrible, hay monstros, bananas, Hunson Abadeer, bananas, nubes lanzarayos, rios de fuego, una fila interminable de espera, ¿Ya mencione las bananas?, lo que trato de decir es, ¿verdad vas a ir allí?...-

-Si, _-contesta Jimm-_

-Entonces creo que no ire, me da miedo y...-

-Jess, no es tan malo _-Dice Simón -_ conozco a una niña que viene de allí y es de lo más adorable que pueda ser, no la he visto hace mucho pero seguro ya hizo algo bueno de su vida. Jess, estoy seguro que Jimm necesitará ayuda, necesito que lo acompañes, no puedes dejarlo solo...-

-A si _-dice Jess en tono de molestia-_ ¿Y porque usted no lo acompaña?-

-Ehmm- _Intenta contestar simón, temeroso e inseguro_ \- es que, bueno, no me gustan las bananas, y el señor Hunson y...

-tranquilos _\- contesta Jimm con calma -_ entenderé si no desean acompañarme, es mi mision y debo cumplir con toda adversidad que encuentre-

-No hermano _\- Dice jess -_ no puedo dejarte caminar solo por ese feo lugar, te acompaño Jimm-

-En verdad? _\- dice jimm-_

-Somos hermanos, vamos juntos en todo, ¿Recuerdas?, ya dejemos sentimentalismos y vámonos, sube ya Jimm-

-Chicos, _-Dice Simón-_ ya que pasan por esos rumbos, háganme un favor y saluden a Marcy de mi parte-

-esta bien pero _-contesta Jimm-_ ¿Quien es Marcy?-

-¡Próxima parada, una fea cueva! _-abriendo sus alas, se impulsa fuera del balcón y emprende vuelo fuera del castillo-_

-No espera, Jess... _-dice jimm-_ algo nos iba a decir el marqués-

-Ups, _-contesta Jess un tanto ruiseña-_ me emocione, perdón jimm, pero creo que se refería a la niña adorable que nos menciono... no debe importar-

-Es Posible, creo-

Saliendo de las murallas del perímetro del reino helado, justo donde termina el cruce de la roca roja se avista desde lo alto del vuelo de estos dos amigos las praderas secas en pleno nacer de la noche, los rayos del sol dan sus últimas señales de vida, el dulce reino se ilumina como faro, resplandeciente desde las mediaciones desde la gran torre, el viejo castillo y el resto de los grandes rascacielos de chocolomo macizo, la noche llego y con ella todo aquello nacido de el surge. Desde luciérnagas y rapsodias de grillos hasta murciélagos y bestias feroces.

-Hermano,-Dice Jess- exactamente que planeas hacer... Digo... No me has comentado tu "plan maestro" para capturar al temido Hunson Abadeer, el ser mas poderoso demonio de nocheosfera-

-La verdad... Es... Que no tengo plan, solo entrar a la improvisada ...

-Esto no es un juego, estamos en algo demasiado grande como para improvisar. Necesitas aclarar tu mente, y comer. ¿es que no te diste cuenta que te fuiste sin siquiera probar un solo sorbo de sopa?-

-La emoción... Me controlo... pero ahora no me siento tan seguro... Nadie a entrado allí en años. Finn y Jake fueron los últimos y desde entonces nadie mas-

-Todo saldrá bien, no es como si el mismo Abadeer viniera por nosotros... _-observa al horizonte de los restos de luz, no muy lejos, detrás de unas colinas cercana de una cueva con orilla al lago se observa una gigante sombra-_ sabes... Estas coincidencias ya me están molestando...-

El terrible monstro que tanto anhela Jimm esta en Ooo, robando almas de aquellos que se les cruzan en su visita por el dulce reino quienes ni se esfuerzan por defender a su pueblo, se observa de lejos sus tentáculos negros saliendo de su espalda con smoking, una gran cabeza inflada desde las mejillas, boca de calamar, cuernos pequeños asemejados a orejas de gato y ojos rasgados de color rojo sangre, como sumido en un largo trance de ira. Sin embargo su actuar cambia ante presencia, avista un ser mas pequeño, rojo y de forma reptiliana tratando de correr, sin dudarlo la bestia de gran poder aspiro su escasa alma y dejo seco el cuerpo de su víctima solo para tomarlo como premio o simple recuerdo, acto seguido camina rumbo a la cueva y una gran luz azul ilumina su interior dando bienvenida al monstro. A dicho lugar llega el dúo en busca de su trofeo, pero el interior aterrador que esperaban resulta en decepción.

-Bueno... Es el lugar correcto según los mitos, una cueva oscura, con muchos murciélagos, una choza al borde del colapso, un gran charco con varias cajas de leche flotando en el, esto parece mas un basurero que una entrada al infierno. _-Dice jimm respecto a la cueva-_ lo único que veo interesante es esa "M" grabado entre esas rocas[3], me imagino que un adolescente lo puso.-

-¿como lo sabes jimm?- _Pregunta Jessi mientras baja su tamaño-_

-porque si te volteas de cabeza parece un pico picaron[4] -

-No se Jimmy _-Dice Jess, con miedo-_ pero esas cosas de arriba que llamas murciélagos no me gustan nada, y esa casa, parece que alguien murió alli...-

-Pero... vimos los dos que entró por aquí pero solo hay dos entradas, por aquí y por una saliente del techo[5] , y si hubiera salido por ahí lo abríamos visto, _-decide correr a revisar el charco, y entra en el-_ me llega el agua casi a la cintura pero no veo o siento una salida-

-Jimm... _-Dice Jess-_ vamos, pronto no quedará nada de luz, sabes que necesito luz para ayudarte, pero si no encuentras esto pronto tendremos que quedarnos hasta mañana...-

-Estoy tan cerca pero no se por donde... ¿Hay algo en la casa?-

 _-Jess entra y revisa la casa -_ Negativo... Pero que horrible quedo esto... Esta por caerse todo aquí, Jim, vámonos, esta por irse la poca luz que nos queda -

-Esto no puede ser así, lo vi, se que esta aquí pero... -

Finalmente la oscuridad llega, la noche reclama el cielo y la cueva se inunda de un negro en la vista, los murciélagos van rumbo a la noche, ciegos, no hay nada visible excepto sus propias conciencias.

-Genial, _-Dice Jess-_ ahora estamos aquí atrapados, empiezo a creer que fue un error todo esto-

-Creo... _-Jimm, decepcionado -_ que tienes razón, por mi obsesión ahora estamos atrapados aquí, perdóname por traerte hasta aquí, creo que me voy a rendir...-

-No...-preocupada- No deseo eso, pero no puedo ayudarte, no así...-

-lo se, es solo que...-

-estas confundido, niño-de la nada surge una fuerte voz gruesa como el rugir del leon-

-¡Quien habla!, ¡Muéstrate! _-Grita jess-_

 _-Responde la voz misteriosa_ -No, yo los veo a ustedes, al igual que veo a cada ser imperfecto y sus semillas diarias. Eres un ave, una lucha eterna entre naturaleza y conciencia, siempre por conveniencia. Y tu niño, Inseguro, buscando un ideal entre un ídolo, igual que muchos otros, son imperfectos...

-No era perfecto, _-Interrumpe Jim-_ pero es lo mejor que hemos tenido-

-¡No!, sociópata, ignorante, terco y de frágil moral. Ha habido mejores y el no es uno, pero eso no importa, así como no importo cuando tu ídolo fue cambiado por una mentira para tapar su realidad.-

-Ya no importa... Solo quiero salir... _\- Dice Jimm-_

-¡No escapes!... Sabes que eso no es correcto...-

-Entonces, ¿Porque me atormentas?-

-No lo hago, solo tu lo haces... Viniste por capricho y ahora la culpa de tus acciones te han atrapado aquí, y encontrar al monstruo ya no compensara tus ansias, pero no puedes salir, hay algo mas...

-Ese monstruo, vi llevarse almas del dulce reino-

-Porque querrías salvarlos, ese pueblo es desagradecido, no merecen ayuda de nadie-

-No es por que lo merezcan, y ni siquiera merece algo así, no puedo culpar a los de abajo por lo que hacen los de arriba, , uno es fruto de inexperiencia y la otra... No la conozco y no puedo decir nada de ella, mucho menos culparla de lo que tal vez crea correcto, solo deseo ayudar al inocente a no pasar desgracia, nadie es perfecto y todos tenemos algo de luz y sombra, veo luz a través de esta oscuridad, necesito rescatar esa luz y traerla, volverla a encender...-

-Como hay luz siempre habrá sombra, y uno no puede buscar luz ajena sin buscar su luz, y no puedes buscar tu luz sin buscar tu sombra, aceptarla y continuar-

-Soy... Jimm, no conozco a mis padres reales, mi hermana y yo nos adoptaron dos extraños que de milagro son humanos, una chica fuera de tiempo pero decidida, y un anciano de frió pasado pero sabio, no conozco con palabras complejas pero se que lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal, y se que no puedo quedarme aquí a lamentar mis propias confusiones cuando hay gente en peor estado que yo que necesitan de aquello que a mi me sobra... Ya no seré como otro ídolo, solo quiero ser yo... Y mi yo me pide hacer lo correcto, ayudar... Empezando con esas almas...-

- _Habiendo escuchado las razones del joven, la voz rara contesta_ -Lo correcto, ¿que es lo correcto?, no sabes su nombre pero si lo que es, o por lo menos lo que crees que es, pero cuando lo conoces sabrás sí es correcto realmente. Pero no sabrás nada hasta conocer... Bienvenidos...-

 _-Dice Jess-_ ¿Quieneres?

Del charco emerge luz azul, una gigantesca cara de un hombre con barba rasurada y ojos saltones[6] se divisa al fondo y abre un portal, del cual emerge...

-¿El reptil?, _-Dice Jess-_ ¿Pero si esta vivo... Como...?-

-Creo que no era tan inocente como creía...- _Comenta el joven_

Entonces desde la luz emerge un tentáculo gigante de color negro con rayas moradas irreconocibles desde lejos, como si el morado se perdiera entre tanto negro, en en giro alzado seguido de un ataque como de serpiente, atrapa al reptil y lo sumergen dentro del charco.

-Es nuestra oportunidad hermano, _-Decia Jess animando a su hermano-_ vamos por ese monstruo feo, y... ¿Como decía jake...?

-¡Es hora de aventura!-

Con sentimiento de miedo y alegría encontrados en el punto medio del valor, los dos hermanos saltan al abismo del charco brillante, conforme descienden el agua se torna caliente y son arrastrados al fondo, al final de la luz se ve fuera de la superficie una escena caótica que toma control de sus vistas. Destrucción en un mundo con lagos y prados de fuego y todo tipo de criaturas extrañas ansiando destruir, desde algunos con forma de duende hasta criaturas con mil ojos, otros con tentáculos, algunos con alas de murciélago, otros de gran tamaño pero con un interior expuesto como vehículo y así entre tantas bestias retorcidas y horribles en su propio estilo, y para peor todo un sistema de demonios fieles a Abadeer y su caótica empresa controlando varias nubes negras que, apenas avistaron a los dos hermanos salir volando desde fuera del charco-portal, empezaron a disparar rayos contra ellos.

-¡Abajo!- _Grita Jessi mientras agarra a su hermano y se agachan entre rocas y maleza cercana para esquivar un rayo_ \- de acuerdo, y ¿el plan es?-

-encontrar el castillo de Hunson, la leyenda cuenta que siempre hay una gran fila de kilómetros de demonios esperando ser juzgados, solo debemos encontrar dicha fila, si tan solo pudiera... _-se levanta y observa rápidamente el entorno, se agacha justo antes de ser alcanzado por otro rayo-_ hay una colina despejada y varios monstruos voladores, no esta libre el camino... Pero hay unas rocas y un pequeño cañón abajo, si alcanzamos allí no nos darán con sus rayos... Necesito una distracción...-

Justo frente a sus ojos, como serpiente oculta en la maleza, el gran tentáculo arrastra al monstruo reptil... Viendo tan absurdamente extraño esto, sin pensarlo dos veces saca su espada y lo corta, liberando al terco monstruo. Este ataca a jimm e intenta devorar su cabeza tirándolo al suelo e intentando llegar a su cráneo defendido por sus brazos en pro de su supervivencia.

-Oye, -dice jimm, gritando mientras trata de sostener la cabeza de la bestia- ¿Que te pasa?, te libere-

 _-se eleva jess del suelo y sujeta al reptil de la espalda -_ deja en paz a mi hermano, pejelagarto súperdesarrollado-

Al elevarse, Jess delata su presencia, las nubes se acercan y disparan a los tres fugitivos, el lagarto corre en ruta al charco y las nubes lo siguen, los dos hermanos aprovechan la distracción y corren ruta a la colina y avistaron desde allí la boca de un cañón y en ella la legendaria fila de espera, tal como el delta de un rió de gente de cause turbio, los dos siguen su camino desde arriba del cañón, apenas estos son vistos por los que están abajo los guardias de la fila van tras ellos.

-Oshe, _-dice jess-_ ¿cuanto crees que tengamos que huir?-

-no lo se, solo hasta encontrar el castillo, no debe tardar mas de cinco minutos...-

Y así, recorrieron los dos la orilla del gran cañón de gente, por horas y horas incontables por la fatiga, atrás de ellos sus tercos perseguidores que de la nada conocida sacan voluntad y fuerza para perseguir a los dos fugitivos aun a pesar de los callos y heridas de la larga travesía, mientras que a los dos hermanos no les queda de otra mas que seguir corriendo y volando en tierras extrañas. Finalmente el nivel del rió se disuelve, llegan al punto de control previo a la siguiente fila, los héroes son identificados y las nubes oscuras reaparecen desde el otro lado de las murallas y se enciman sobre estas como barrera. Las nubes disparan justo frente a ellos, la explosión despega del suelo a jimm y saca de equilibrio a jess, quien reaccionó y rápidamente crece de tamaño y agarra a su hermano con su pico para lanzarlo sobre su lomo, volando hacia la nube y atravesando su turbulenta física , escapan de allí, evaporando la nube, pero mas nubes siguen la persecución por aire y continúan tratando de disparar al ave. A lo lejos, es observable una estatua del gran monstruo del lugar, atrás de este un gran castillo hecho de formaciones de roca natural pintado de negro y purpura oscuro, combinando con el fuego de los rios de lava, dando un breve toque fluorescente a las esquinas de las torres.

-Allí esta _-dice Jimmy al avistar el castillo-_ es lo que buscamos, ahora solo debemos bajar y... _-observando al suelo -_ oh no, esta lleno de tipos feos con armas, ¿Crees que habremos llamado su atención?-

-Jimm, lo siento, este es tu camino...-

-¿de que hablas?-

-te voy a dejar dentro del castillo, no te podre acompañar, debo perder a estas nubes feas o no podremos escapar, esta es tu misión... Terminala-

-pero... ¿Estarás bien?, digo, no quiero...-

-No te preocupes por mi, solo ve por ese tipo, ¿De acuerdo?

 _-temeroso, preocupado por su hermana, a sabiendas que hara esto solo... Incertidumbre por lo que ocurrirá...-_ De acuerdo...-

Haciendo un giro de 180 en vertical hace caer a su hermano en sus garras y lo lanza hacia dentro de la fortaleza, atravesando un hueco y entrando dentro de un amplio pasillo pintado de rojo escarlata, lleno de cuadros grises de polvo en la pared, se escuchan demonios acercarse desde un lateral y Jimmy corre por el otro lado, encuentra una puerta y entra rápidamente a una cocina con refrigerador blanco y una mesa de madera cuadrada con flores adornando el mueble, Jimm abre el refrigerador y saca las despensas para meterse dentro de el, luego de cerrar la puerta escucha como los guardias siguen su camino hacia otra habitación, entonces sale pero todo resulta en una mala coincidencia, dos guardias se quedan comiendo las despensas que Jimm saco y lo ven salir, la persecución continúa por otro pasillo con cuadros, estos menos grises, como si solo fuera polvo, llega a otra habitación, un estudio de música en desuso con micrófonos, una mesa, un metrónomo de péndulo y mas polvo, donde solo las ratas aun tocan música con la colección de bajos tirados en el suelo, Jimm se queda contemplando brevemente el lugar pero los guardias llegan y desenvainan espadas, Jimm saca la suya pero es rápidamente desarmado antes de poder alzarla, recoge uno de los bajos, uno rojo con extraña apariencia de hacha, y se defiende de sus ataques, salta intentando esquivar el conflicto hacia el lado de la puerta pero un tercer guardia aparece y lo agarra del gorro, pero este le se rompe una parte de la oreja del gorro, recupera su espada y rueda hacia fuera de la habitación, continúa de vuelta al pasillo pero ahora los cuadros quedan visibles como si solos se fueran limpiando, se ve a un padre y su hija abrazándose mutuamente vistiendo trajes elegantes, la persecución termina en un balcón sin salida, jimm queda acorralado, medio observando a su hermana a lo lejos intentando esquivar las nubes, los guardias llegan y del fondo de ellos un gigantesco tentáculo se arrastra como escolta... El tentáculo agarra a jimm y lo arrastra ferozmente por los pasillos que recorrió, los cuadros se han tornado gris otra vez, finalmente llega a una gran sala de paredes rojo sangre de gran altura del techo con forma de raíces de árbol, alfombra roja que recorre toda la sala de lado a lado desde un portón gigante hasta un trono, pequeños charcos con fuego y un candelabro dorado sobre la sala. Sentado en el trono esta la bestia a la que tanto busco, arrastrando a jimm por la alfombra para luego alzarle hasta frente de el, cara a cara frente a un rostro reseco e inflado con boca de calamar, ojos de gato, grandes labios gigantes partidos horizontales y un gran saco de burbujas verdes con las almas colgando de su garganta.

 _-Abadeer habla, con voz indistinguible, gruesa y distorsionada, pero de fuerza imponente -_ Tu eres Jimm, el niño que a osado destruir la estatua de Finn, ¡y a osado invadir mis dominios por mi cabeza!-

-Yo no, _-dice jimm-_ yo no destruí la estatua y no vine a matar, solo a capturarte-

-¿como el vejete del rey?, ¿El rey que secuestra princesas?-

-no... Digo... de hecho no lo había visto así, ahora no se que es esto o que estoy haciendo...-

-Yo si, pero tu, héroe, eres patético, aunque admito que fue asombroso como esquivaron todas las defensas, serás fácil de digerir... _-acto seguido la bestia abre su boca anormalmente y empieza a crecer hasta ser mas de cinco veces su tamaño y empieza a aspirar con gran fuerza sobre el...-_

Aspirando fuertemente mientras del interior de la boca 4 largas lenguas se alzan y empiezan a sujetar a Jimmy mientras poco a poco lo jalan pero Jimmy se niega a soltarse de los tentáculos, intentando alzar sus sobre-limitados brazos hasta su espada, pero cuando finalmente toca el mango se da cuenta que esta ya dentro de la boca, logra soltarse pero la boca se cierra, lucha contra las lenguas que se mueven cual serpientes, las corta pero crecen de nuevo y lo arrastran del cuello y los brazos a la orilla del abismo de su esta por caer cuando ve del otro lado una esperanza, una úvula colgando de la nada, en un acto de fe, salta al vacío tratando de llegar pero la gravedad lo empieza a agarrar, justo cuando creía que no queda nada, lanza su espada y se deja caer a merced del vacío cayendo a la nada... Pero la espada no deja de girar, logra cortar la úvula, la reacción comienza, desde el fondo del abismo una luz emerge cual vomito, Abadeer se convulsiona, cae de su trono arrodillado de dolor, su cabeza se expande y de un solo golpe una gran luz de arcoíris es expulsado de su cuerpo, las bolsas verdes se rompen y las almas que robo son libres, jimm queda en el suelo, impactado por su fortuna.

Pero Abadeer no piensa quedarse así ante tal humillación, se levanta aun a pesar de su pálido sentir y hace crecer siete tentáculos negros de su espalda a la vez que una nube negra aparece y cubre toda la habitación mientras va tras su víctima, jimm reacciona y salta del suelo antes que caiga un rayo y corre hacia la bestia mientras los rayos le caen tras de el y los tentáculos lanzan latigazos a sus lados, uno le alcanza frente a el pero salta y corre encima pero el tentáculo se sacude y lanza al héroe por los aires e intenta agarrarlo pero el héroe corta el puente y cae en ruta al suelo pero otro lo sujeta, un rayo cae disparado a el pero levanta su espada arriba como reacción de instinto, el rayo golpea la espada y la energía quema el tentáculo y golpea las paredes, los cuadros, el techo cerca del candelabro y la cara de Abadeer pero deja débil al héroe quien cae al suelo entre los restos del tentáculo que lo abrazaba y se desprende del resto del cuerpo y se deshace el tentáculo en cenizas al tocar el suelo, Abadeer usa sus propias manos gigantes y sujeta al héroe mientras este se mueve tratando de soltarse pero de la mano que lo sujeta sale energía eléctrica e inmoviliza al niño, quedando frente a frente.

-Has peleado bien pero no te puedo dejar seguir existiendo en nocheosfera, nadie entra o sale de nocheosfera, ¿tienes alguna ultima voluntad antes de morir?-

-¿puede ser no morir?-

-Eres bromista... ¡Solo por eso te matare sin protestar!

-Esta bien... ¿Pero puedo pedir un favor? ¿Conoce a alguien llamada Marcy?-

-Si, la reina vampiro, ¡¿que quieres?!

-Dígale que Simón le manda saludos...-

-acaso... _-Pregunta la bestia...-_ ¿Acaso dijiste Simón?... ¿Simón Petrikov?-

-eh... Si, ¿porque?

Pero Abadeer no contesta, sus ojos se han emblanquecido por el golpe de un gran candelabro que ha caído del techo justo en su cabeza a causa de un golpe accidental y a terminado por caer de su cabeza hasta detrás de el, pero tal a sido el momento que su caer no fue escuchado por nadie... El rey cae de espalda sobre los restos del candelabro, los cuales se evaporan al ser tocados por el señor del mal, inconsciente, las nubes negras de la habitación y el reino entero se desvanecen, los cuadros se limpian, el rey cae.

-Hey, Jim _-llega Jessica desde la ventana-_ ya llegue a ayudarte, estoy lista para darle a Abadeer en... _-observa la bestia en el suelo...-_ Creo... Creo que llegue tarde... las nubes se desvanecieron, por otro lado... podemos irnos en aire pero... _-desciende al suelo y observa a jimm-_ ¿estas bien?-

-Sale humo... _-dice Jimmy, observando a su oponente vencido-_ se, se encoge... Que esta pasando...-

Observan los dos a la gran bestia, como su respirar exhala humo oscuro y de su cuerpo grueso y abultado sale vapor cual grasa en sauna, poco a poco pierde tamaño dando paso a figura, el cuerpo, los brazos y piernas, gruesos y rígidos se tornan finos y alineados, el cráneo abultado se desinfla dando paso a una cara mas fina y se torna adornado de una cabellera de gran longitud, del monstruo gigante devora almas a quedado una mujer de pelo largo, rostro fino, vestida en smoking, inconsciente por el golpe...

-Abadeer... _-Jimmy, asombrado... Impactado de arrepentimiento...-_ ¿Abadeer es una chica?... Yo... ¿Qué es lo que hecho...?-

* * *

[1]"Hambre Roja": La búsqueda de la cuchara de la prosperidad termino en una carrera por la supervivencia bajo las arenas del desierto de las maravillas.

[2]"El Enchiridion": El libro anteriormente era resguardado en el Monte Cragdor, obtenerlo o simplemente entrar desafiaba la temple de todo Héroe

[3]"Desalojo!": Esta cueva fue propiedad de Marceline, la reina vampiro. Pero eso nuestros tontos protagonistas no lo saben.

[4]M = W

-w- *w* ¬w¬ XwX \\("w")/ /(*w*)\

[5]En el storyboard de "Desalojo!" Originalmente se entraba a la cueva desde arriba.

[6]Mejor conocido como "Cara de Phill", basado en Phil Rynda, uno de los empleados del Staff de la serie. Es usado, al igual que el caracol, el gato "pancake" de allegri y los hombres Adam y Rebecca de jengibre como guiños dentro de los episodios. En "Llego de la nocheosfera" La única forma conocida de entrar en nocheosfera dentro de la serie es dibujando una cara de phill, lanzado al dibujo leche de insecto y pronunciado palabras impronunciables para este supersticioso autor.


	5. I Grayble (IV)

**El Regreso a casa**

 **o (De como nuestros renegados protagonistas escapan de la biosfera oscura, y demás hechos posteriores)**

-Nunca... Nunca he hecho esto...-se dice el joven Jimmy- golpear a una chica, que, que clase de monstruo soy...

En algún lugar del bajo mundo del caos eterno, un joven a quedado doblegado por sus propias acciones... Jimmy combatió contra feroces enemigos pero ahora que va en la aventura de su vida, las cosas no son mas como el creía verlas... Menos ahora ante el rostro de aquel quien le levanto mano.

-Hermano... _-contesta jess tratando de animar a su hermano, mas por ella que por el...-_ enfocate... Es una tipa mala, se robo las almas de esa gente, creo que lo que ha hecho merece mas que esto...-

-no lo se... Me creerás loco pero este aspecto es mas... Real... Como si su faceta de monstruo "chupa almas" solo fuera un caparazón de tortuga-

-Apenas entiendo lo que dices... Pero no la conoces, _-hablando jess con preocupación_ \- solo ves... Esto... No entiendo que te quejas si ni esta linda... _-observando a la chica-_ Con ese cabello alaciado... Y, esa cara fei-linda... digo... Y, ese traje y, ese traje negro hermoso planchado y de tela fina... _-dándose cuenta que ha caído en la vista, reenfoca su conversación.-_ Pero... pero la apariencia no importa hermano, y tu como héroe deberías saber ello-

-cierto... Pero esta chica es por fuera monstruo y por dentro humana... Creo...-

-no se ve como humana... Su rostro es demasiado pálido y esos colmillos, creo que no se a limpiado sus dientes en mucho tiempo... Son mas largos de lo normal... Se salen de su boca, como queriendo escaparse de esta-

\- ¿mas largos? La hubieras visto en tamaño gigante... Pero, no dejo de preguntarme ¿Porque el rey querría que capturara al Rey... o Reina... de nocheosfera...-

-Bueno... Solo hay una forma de descubrir este caso... Llevarnos a la chica y sacarle por la fuerza las respuestas al anciano, y si no, _-en tono de burla-_ despertamos a la chica y que le robé el alma...-

-Parece buen plan excepto por la parte de secuestrarla... Y golpear al rey... Y que le roben el alma...-

-¿Sugieres que nos quedemos aquí y nos maten los mil y un monstruos de esta tierra o dejarla vivir y que luego busque venganza y nos mate luego de infringir todas las leyes de este lugar, especialmente la de "no golpear al rey, o reina, de nocheosfera"?-

-Si lo dices así... Hasta me da por golpearme por hacerle caso al rey... Pero... Si con eso tengo respuestas de tal atrocidad, En verdad quiero enmendarme pero...-

Desde las puertas un numero incontable de casi mil y un monstruos empiezan a entrar sin control hacia los dos,

Ya no perdamos tiempo, vamos... _-dice jess a su hermano, luego aumenta de tamaño y sujeta a la chica y a Jimmy hacia su lomo-_ Próxima parada: ¡Cualquier lugar menos este!...-

Jessica olvida por completo toda discreción y destruye la ventana para salir... A este punto ya no importa ni siquiera que por accidente se golpeara parte del cuerpo de la chica, para este momento ya no importa nada... El caos se a esparcido entre los seres malvados de estas tierras y a dado inicio a la anarquía, todos contra todos por el poder y los que quedan de los leales a Abadeer forman defensas para evitar que nadie escape de nocheosfera, mucho menos ahora que los demonios se han descontrolado sin freno mas que el de su inexistente razón.

 _-exclamó Jess con asombro ante lo que ve abajo-_ Pero que ha pasado aquí... Todos pelean entre todos, ¿Que ocurrió con la gran fila?, ¿Que paso con los guardias?...-

-Es... Es la falta de un líder... Que es lo que he hecho... Sin Abadeer, este lugar es peor... Estas bestias no entienden el valor del orden y el amor... Ahora entiendo porque ni el mismo señor del mal no sale de aquí...-

-Es posible... Pero no pienso quedarme aquí-

-Yo tampoco, pero no quiero dejar esto así... Tiene que haber algún modo de ganar tiempo aquí... Para que no se maten entre ellos hasta resolver este dilema... Que yo provoque...-

-¿que sugieres hermano?-

 _-Pensando del mismo modo que al principio del viaje, observa todo lo que puede a su alrededor hasta que observa...-_ La estatua... La estatua que vi camino al castillo... Si usamos tus poderes de proyección de luz podremos entretenerlos-

-No pienso hacerlo... Ni creas que pienso bajar allí-

-No exageres hermana, solo necesito que presten atención a la estatua...-

-De acuerdo... Pero no me convence este plan... ¿En serio crees que se traguen este plan...?-

-No tengo otra idea ahora...

Jessica da media vuelta y desciende hacia la estatua y deja a Jimm, suelta la chica cayendo en dirección de la cabeza sobre la la base, reduce su tamaño, y se ocultan los dos detrás del cuello del smoking de piedra.

-Esto es absurdo... _-Jess, con desagrado-_ esto no va funcionar...-

-confía en mi...-

-Bueno, pero si morimos será tu culpa-

-Creo que no seria la primera vez que soy culpable de algo-

Jessica se oculta detrás de la estatua y, usando la energía de refracción de sus ojos, ilumina los cielos rojo oscuro de luz gris...

-Ahora, apunta a donde la salida...-

Jessica pasa a bajar la mirada a la colina a la par que proyecta desde sus ojos luz cual lampara de supervivencia, justo donde el conglomerado de monstruos intenta escapar del mundo. Los monstruos empiezan a quedar atemorizados, atónitos, maravillados como polillas por el poder aparente de su rey y caminan lentamente hacia la estatua...

-De acuerdo... _-Jessica, atemorizada por los monstruos que se acercan-_ Están distraídos y el camino esta libre, ¡vámonos...!-

-Aun no, _-dice Jimmy-_ nos verán salir y nos atacaran, o incluso trataran de seguirnos a Ooo, esto déjamelo a mi, solo vigila a la chica-

-Según tu... Una Chica... Yo veo una bomba de tiempo aquí...-

-¡Señor Abadeer! _-un gran coro de monstruos grita a la estatua-_

-yo... Yo... _-enfocándose al momento, cambiando su voz al tono mas grueso que le es posible a la par que intenta adquirir tanta fuerza como puede -_ Yo... -adquiriendo valor, se dirige a la multitud, finalmente logra cambiar su voz toalmente- yo soy su líder... Y ordeno... _\- pensando que decir, en vano, habla en voz baja a jess-_ ¿Que es lo que digo?-

-no lo se... _-contesta en voz baja-_ Ahora tu eres el del plan-

-¡Que ordena!- habla un demonio de voz chillona-

-¡¿Que ordena?!, ¡Ordene algo o destruimos todo! _-habla otro demonio de voz gruesa-_

-Ordeno... ¡Ordeno que vallan a sus casas a dormir!-

-¡No lo haremos!, ¡no tenemos casa!, ¡Usted nos prohibió tenerlas! _-gritan los demonios en coro, luego el de voz chillona habla-_ ¡Vamos a destruirlo todo!

-¡Siiiiii!-contestan todos los demonios en coro-

-¡Silencio! _-grita Jimmy con una voz mas gruesa e imponente que la anterior, al punto de casi parecerse al del propio señor de esta tierra-_ ¡Se irán lejos del castillo, y del charco, y de todo este territorio hasta que regrese, y el que cometa desobediencia a mi o a mis sirvientes, o si mis sirvientes no obedecen, los matare yo mismo aunque eso signifique matar a todos en este infierno!

-¡No! _-gritan en coro los demonios en acto de desobediencia-_

-¡Obedezcan! _\- grita mas fuerte jimm -_

Mientras el niño gritaba, de pura coincidencia una gran explosión de geiser sale de los lados del camino. La multitud de hostiles sale corriendo a todos lados, la absurdamente imponente fuerza de su falso líder atemorizan a los demonios quienes son obligados por el conformismo a retirarse del lugar, pronto los demonios se repliegan al horizonte oscuro y el camino a la salida queda libre, la anarquía desaparece en un ídolo... Al menos por ahora.

-Esto... Es lo mas absurdo que eh visto... _-dice Jessica a Jimmy mientras observa, atónita, el camino despejado-_

-Nada tiene sentido en este mundo... Solo trató de ingeniarme como pasar la adversidad... Pero creo que solo fue suerte esta vez... - _reflexionando sus andadas hasta ese momento, el joven prosigue_ -esto, no lo habría logrado sin ti... Gracias...-

-no agradezcas, tu hiciste caer al monstruo...-

-No me enorgullezco de eso, mucho menos de lo que acabo de hacer con estas almas en pena, solo quiero regresar a Ooo y pedir explicaciones de todo esto que me han hecho hacer de mi... Con suerte eso me ayude a la respuesta de como enmendar mi error... ¿Esta bien la reina?-

-observando donde dejo a la chica en el suelo _\- sigue inconsciente... Será mejor irnos ya...-_

Jessi crece nuevamente, Jimmy recoge a la chica inconsciente y parten del lugar volando a gran velocidad, pasando por el punto de control, el delta del cañón y la gran colina, llegan al charco y saltan al fondo, pasando a través de un resplandor cegador y un cambio de fuerzas, cruzando de una percepción a otra.

De vuelta en la tierra de Ooo, la noche continua pero le quedan pocas horas de existencia previa al amanecer, los dos hermanos reaparecen en la cueva oscura de la que entraron, y aprovechando la poca luz emanada del portal acuoso para atravesar la cueva antes que se quede sin luz por segunda vez y finalmente pasando de largo la casa abandonada, salen fuera de la cueva, dejando atrás todo lo malo de aquel perturbador mundo de malicia acumulada... Pero aun queda regresar al reino hielo, aun hay pendientes por resolver, ademas de alguna que otra traba.

-¡No pienso seguir andando con este súcubo en mi lomo! _-dice Jessica, furiosamente lanza a la chica al seco suelo pastoso-_ esta "cosa" nos va a matar a todos y todo porque quieres redimirte o lo que sea!-

-No es un súcubo[1] , creo... _-decía Jimmy con duda-_ la verdad no se que es eso...-

-chupacabras, vampiro, pulpo, no me importa, me importa seguir viva y no perder mi alma frente a esta tipa-

-No entiendo, era tu plan escapar con ella...-

-solo quería salir de ese loco lugar antes que sea tarde... Pero ahora que lo pienso creo que lo que dije fue una muy mala idea...-

-¿Y que paso?,¿Golpear al rey?, ¿Que pierda el alma?, todo fue tu idea...-

-Bueno, solo pensé como escapar, la verdad pensé que no lo lograríamos... Pero piensa, el rey usa esa tonta corona embrujada y ademas ya es viejo, solo un tonto le hace caso a alguien como el... ¿¡En que estabas pensando!?-

-Yo, pensaba en ser un héroe...-

-¿acaso un héroe hace cosas como esta?-

-No... Un héroe regresaría a esta reina a su trono y aceptaría su juicio-

-Espera... ¿Que?, ¿Yo no trataba de...?

-Se que no lo hacías pero lo llevé a reflexión... Y lo tengo claro lo que haré... Comprenderé si no quieres ir y me iré solo...

-No, yo solo quería que dejáramos la chica aquí... ¡No que cometas suicidio!... Apenas salimos de ahí con suerte ¿Y quieres regresar?

-Esta decidido... Regresare a la chica a su mundo y esperaré a que despierte para aceptar mi condena...-

-¿Y si recibes tu condena ahora? _\- Una repentina voz suave y directa pero en son de molestia, de tono femenino, interrumpe la conversación...-_

Los dos, escuchan la tercera voz, espantados, voltean hacia atrás de ellos, esperando cualquier cosa menos un paisaje vacío que los calme, pero aquello que buscan no se presenta. Viendo en sus propias mentes y cuerpos el conteo de miedos, voltean rápidamente hacia donde habían dejado al súcubo, solo pasto. Desesperación, miedo y terror unificados tratando de encontrar algo, cualquier cosa, que los reconforté del miedo a la inesperada muerte invisible de aquella voz que dejaron escapar. Una mano toca a ambos, el simple rose de la mano los hace caer bocabajo fueran cual estampida de toros, voltean al cielo esperando la nada como salvación. Pero en vez de eso...Una chica, de piel pálida, cabello negro largo, traje negro planchado, colmillos sobresaliendo de su boca, un rostro de desaprobación...

 _-Jimmy, con temor y vergüenza -_ Hola... Soy...

-James el humano y Jessica la halcón-

-entonces... Creo que...[2]

-¡Ustedes dos!, ¡se atrevieron a invadir mi reino, golpear a mis guardias, invadir el castillo, tocar mis cosas, y encima de todo, golpearme!-

-Que conste... _-interrumpe Jess- que yo no te golpee, solo.-_

-Me cargaste cual cómplice y me sacaste de mi reino y usurparon mi nombre, ¡y ni contar cada vez que me golpeaste cada vez que recuperaba la conciencia!-

-Entonces,- _dice Jimmy_ -creo, que es mi turno de aceptar mis consecuencias por mis actos-

-No puedo estar mas de acuerdo, niño-

-Tu no te llevaras a mi hermano a ningún...-

-¿Lado?, ¿Lugar? _-el rostro de la chica se torna en un segundo en una cara de murciélago del doble de su tamaño anterior, a la par que se pone frente a la halcón-_ no tengo que llevármelo a ninguna parte, solo quiero su alma redimida y su heroica esencia consumida por mi... Y a ti, servida en plato rostizado a carbón, ¿porque esperar tanto? ¿Porque no mejor acabo esto aqui y ahora? _\- se torna de mayor tamaño, recupera su forma externa, crece 7 veces su tamaño, crecen tentáculos gigantes de su espalda, pierde cabellera y su cabeza se infla y su voz se engruesa a la par que la ira se apodera de su alma y vence su juicio-_ ¡Nadie escapa de Nocheosfera sin que un Abadeer lo ordene, y ustedes no serán los primeros, bobos!-

-¡Aaaaaahhh! _\- Grita Jess de terror, crece de tamaño velozmente y toma de las garras a jimmy mientras los tentáculos se azotan intentando golpearla, gira entre estos y sobrevuela el hombro y toma camino al reino hielo-_

-¿Que haces hermana? Aun no me quita mi alma-

-¡Estas demente!, no pienses jamas que te dejare hacer una estupidez asi... Vamos con el rey y que ese viejo resuelva esto-

Detrás de ellos, el monstruo crece aun mas, tornándose mas feo cada a cada centímetro incrementado, boca de calamar, ojos de gato, orejas de duende y alas de murciélago se incorpora a su forma conforme emprende carrera, sigue el paso y empieza a volar hacia ellos-

-¿También vuela? Esto no puede ser peor...

El monstruo abre su boca partida y aspira todo al frente de ella tratando de atrapar al ave

-Tenia que hablar... Tenia que hablar-

-¡Suéltame hermana!, ¡yo cause esto y debo pagar mis actos!

-¡Jamas!, ¡Nada de esto es tu culpa!-

-Eso no importa, no soy un héroe, solo un niño que hizo todo mal-

-Es normal equivocarse hermano, todos lo hacemos, cada uno de nosotros, pero "pagar los platos rotos" no amerita morir... ¿Me entiendes?-

-Creo que... Si... Pero que hacemos con ella... No nos dejara de perseguir hasta que de con el responsable-

-repito por enésima vez... ¡Vamos con quien te ordenó hacer esto!-

Un rayo negro es disparado desde sus ojos e impacta sobre los dos, el viento aspirador de la bestia somete al halcón y lo jala hasta llegar a la boca, al borde de la entrada de los labios partidos con centenar de colmillos. Pero la boca se cierra en sus narices, una flecha de hielo gigante impacta sobre la bestia, disparada desde una torre de hielo templado del perímetro del reino, tal abrupto freno de fuerza hace caer a los hermanos, Jess termina lastimada del ala derecha y Jimmy del brazo izquierdo pero se levanta Jessica y de ala izquierda arrastra a su hermano hasta recuperarse y seguirle el paso. Mientras que la bestia se quita del pecho la flecha de hielo y la arroja a la torre del cual fue disparada, destruyéndola y abriendo brecha en la muralla de hielo. Avanza hacia los adelantados por los bosques de nieve, haciendo correr de temor a todos los habitantes aledaños, cientos de pingüinos, conos de helados y slimer's corriendo de sus casas de madera para no ser aplastados por el paso de la bestia y varias serpientes de nieve atacan tratando de frenarla en vano, los fugitivos de nocheosfera corren a la capital del reino en busca de ayuda, y su jueza y verdugo le sigue el paso. De como fue que termino esta aventura se hablara en el siguiente episodio...

* * *

[1]Una clase de demonio o personificación del Diablo que adquiere forma de fémina para atraer a los hombres desprevenidos a su perdición.

[2]En humilde comentario de este torpe autor... "Ya valió..."


	6. I Grayble (V)

**El** **Álbum**

 **o _(de como fue vencida la dama oscura con un método poco convencional)_**

En la torre del marqués se escucha acordes de piano y equipo de vinilo, en la sala principal se observa la mesa de hielo, el mueble con mesita decorativa y los distintos cuadros, pero se a colocado un piano clásico, raro para este punto de la historia, los marqueses buscan en intención nostálgica, y como ocio de paso, tratar de interpretar canciones de su vieja gloria. Música que solo ellos recuerdan...

-¿Estas seguro?- _habla la marquesa al marqués_ -

-confía en mi, es más... La letra esta en el escritorio de la Holo-computadora, si ves que me equivocó en una sola letra me golpeas con...- _buscando cerca de su vista un objeto cualquiera_ \- el periódico de alla...

-¿Ese periódico? _\- se acerca a la mesa, agarra el periódico y regresa al segundo asiento del piano_ \- pero... Te ves tan bien en esa foto... Tan seguro y con el Enchiridion en mano[1] como si tu lo hubieras escrito-

-Pero no apareces tu completa... Debería regañar a Ganso Manso por opacar tu belleza... Ademas, en esa foto aun no trabajaba mis pectorales...-

-No lo necesitamos, al menos no aun, pero si hay que darle a la caminata, se te esta yendo todo a los glúteos...-

-No me pongas incomodo por favor que si no se me olvida la letra...

-De acuerdo, conste que yo no quería arruinar la foto...-

-Aquí vamos... - _empieza a tocar el piano mientras empieza a cantar_ \- Tu tururururu[2]...

Debes esforzarte

Para vivir en el mundo actual.

Descansar unos momentos,

Sé que te ayudará

A veces quieres ir

Donde todo el mundo te conoce

Auch-gime levemente mientras recibe en su cabeza el golpe de el periódico que el mismo eligió-

-Te saltaste toda una estrofa, y olvidaste decir "¿No te gustaría salir?" _-hablando cantado-_ después de decir "Sé que te ayudará"- _hablando cantado de nuevo -_

-Tranquila... Es solo la versión corta-

-Tal vez, pero de cualquier forma se te olvido, y no estamos en una noche de piano para cantar solo canciones cortas ¿o si?-

-Tienes razón... _-habla con rostro y voz de vergüenza -_ y según... ¿Que estrofa me falto...?

-Era... -empieza a cantar-

Todas esas noches cuando no hay luces

El cheque está en el buzón

Y tu pequeño angelito

Por la cola al gato colgó;

Y su tercer novio no apareció...;

-Un momento… _-Interrumpe Simón-_ Creo... Creo que esa parte ya no nos corresponde...-

-¿Y, porque?

-Primero, somos los únicos miembros de una realeza que no recibe paga o cheques desde hace milenios (Y nadie quiere dinero hecho de nieve). Y segundo, no hemos tenido citas con nadie desde hace 14 años...-

-¿14? ¿14 de mas 900 años con corona y no has tenido ninguna cita?, no te creo. Y no me vengas con "ya sabes quien" que la goma de mascar parlante no cuenta... Sin vergüenza...-hablando en tono de burla-

-No no, ahora que recuerdo... estaba esa chica... La señorita isla, pero el Dios de las fiestas no me dejo seguir con ella...-

-Esa no es una cita, en serio que necesitas de mi...-cambia su tono a uno más pasivo- Tanto como yo de ti...-

-Sabes que mi amor siempre te será leal... Así ha sido y siempre será asi. Pero dejemos la tristesa y vamos a divertirnos un poco... Es difícil cada vez tener mas tiempo libre y no quiero desaprovechar... ¿Estas lista?-

-Oh si-

-bien, aquí vamos,- _reinicia el toque de piano-_ A veces quieres ir… "Auch" _-gime luego de recibir otro golpe de periódico-_

-Desde el principio... Simón... Desde el principio...-

-¿En serio?

-Si

-Bueno, bueno _-ríe un poco por el momento cómico -_ desde el principio... _-reinicia el son del teclado-_

Pero apenas su tonada inicial fue entonado un fuerte y repentino temblor sacude toda la sala y quiebra las paredes de hielo purificado. Su breve momento es interrumpido de modo espontáneo por la ruptura de la pared de atrás de ellos, la cual se abre y es cargada y abrazada por dos tentáculos gigantes y lanzado fuera de las murallas del reino a una gran fuerza, dando paso a la vista de una bestia gigante aun mas grande que la misma fortaleza desde la que los marqueses observan a dicho monstruo rugir en son de venganza. Del otro lado de la sala, aparece Jimmy saliendo del pasillo del fondo, cansado de la subida y, por supuesto, del largo camino hasta casa y todo lo que ello implicó.

-¡James! _-habla la marquesa, molesta totalmente-_ ¡¿Que es lo que esta pasando?!

-Es el mandado que me dio el rey _-contesta Jimmy-_ traer al rey de nocheosfera-

-Sabia que no debí... _-conteniendo su furia, La marquesa prosigue-_ Ya... Ya no importa... ¿Donde esta...?-

-¡Al suelo! _-Grita Simon mientras salta, empuja a su pareja fuera del asiento del piano y caen fuera del alcance de un rayo negro que cae justo donde estaban, destruyendo las sillas donde tocaban el piano_ -Hay algo extraño en este ser... no se parece a Hunson, o siquiera se comporta como el-

-¿En serio?- _pregunta Jimmy-_

-Si, Hunson ya nos hubiera robado nuestras almas en vez de solo ir por ti, algo esta buscando...-

-Creo que es obvio que me quiere a mi... ¡A un lado! _-grita jimm mientras empuja a los marqueses hacia a un lado del sofa esquivando el latigazo de un tentáculo gigante-_

-No... Hay algo mas...-

-¡Eso no importa Simón!, _-Dice Betty con extrema molestia-_ ¡¿En donde está el rey?!-

-Jess fue a buscarlo al segundo castillo, _-responde Jimmy-_ pero ya tardo demasiado... ¡Cuidado!-

Todos los miembros del monstruo se levantan y se lanzan en son de golpe hacia los tres humanos, pero en un instante aparece Jess desde el lado poniente del castillo y, volando debajo de los grandes proyectiles vivientes, dispara luz sobre estos y quema el trió de extremidades cual fuego, pero la bestia dispara desde sus ojos y golpea con un rayo al halcón, cae hacia el suelo pero Jimmy salta y atrapa a su hermana antes de caer al suelo y corre con ella hacia debajo de la mesa de hielo a fin de cubrirse.

-Hermana, ¿Estas bien?-

-Me golpeó un rayo, si que estoy bien, campeón _\- expresó Jess con sarcasmo -_

-Jess, no ahora... ¿Y el rey?-

\- Papi, te comiste mis papas _-canta el rey helado desde el piano mientras lo toca con un fondo triste neutral...-_

Yo las compre, mías eran

Te las comiste, te comiste mis papas

Y lloré y no me viste,

Papi ¿Acaso tú me amas?

Ojalá y lo demostrarás,

Pues no se nota.

¿Qué clase de papá se come mis papas?

Y a los ojos no me ves, los tenía llenos de lágrimas

Y si las viste no te importó.¡Woe!

\- la canción es interrumpida por la bestia quien golpea con un rayo al rey y lo lanza fuera del piano, el rey se levanta y observa...- ok, ya entendí que no, tal vez las papas ya pasaron de moda, creo que puedo cantar otra cosa... -piensa brevemente y comienza una nueva canción...-

Siento no tratarte como Diosa,

Eso es lo que quisieras que yo haga.

Pienso que no eres tan perfecta,

Como todos tus súbditos.

Lo siento no soy de azúcar,

Y no soy dulce para ti.

Por eso siempre me evitas,

Debo ser muy inconveniente para ti.

¡Soy tu problema!,

¡Sé lo que piensas!,

¡Que no soy una persona feliz!.

Soy tu problema, bien

No debería justificarme, lo sé.

No, jamas lo haré.

Siento ser una carga

Yo sé que es así.

Pero yo, no debo ser la que se reconcilie, no

¿Qué debo hacer yo? ¡Wowow Cuidado!

La canción es interrumpida por la bestia, lanzando feroces latigazos sobre el rey, quien vuelve a terminar fuera del mueble

-¿Que?, ¿demasiado?, nunca se sabe lo que quieren...-

-¿Rey helado...? _-Jimm habla al rey-_ ¿Que esta haciendo?-

-¿Que no es obvio?, intento calmar a la chica bestia con música-

-Pero no entiendo como... Un momento... La chica, los instrumentos en su castillo, eran de ella... Usted, usted sabia que no era Hunson el rey. ¡Usted la conoce!-

-¿Podemos buscar culpables después? Debemos parar a esta tipa... Ahora... ¿Que otra canto...?-

-¡No!, No sin antes decir que esto es tu culpa, tanto como es mía por seguir tus órdenes-

-Esta bien, esta bien, niño _\- Se levanta y vuela con su barba hacia el frente de la bestia -_ lo siento Abadeer, yo fui quien mande al niño a secuestrarte y asumo toda la responsabili..¡wow! _-grita mientras esquiva un golpe de tentáculo-_ ¡cuidado con esa cosa!, _-dirigiendo la palabra a jimmy-_ ¡lo siento hijo pero no puedo quitarte la culpa!-

-Esta bien, soy el único culpable, pero ¿porque no me dijo que era mujer?-

-La verdad no estaba seguro y esperaba que no lo fuera, ¡Way!-esquiva otro golpe- no lo sabia pero me lo contaron el búho cósmico y la muerte, no quería creerles porque no recuerdo a ninguna chica en la familia Abadeer... Bueno... ¡Estos días ya casi no recuerdo nada! _-se dirige a cantar a la bestia-_

Te diré de mis amigos.

¡Aunque no tenga amigos!

Todo esta bien para mí,

Nadie es mejor que yo.

Vivo para siempre,

Y nunca moriré,

Y aunque lo intente... ¡Worale!

El canto se interrumpe por tercera vez, esta vez por un golpe directo en el estomago y un grito de extrema cólera desde la bestia...

-De acuerdo muchacha _-dice el Rey,-_ Estoy cansado de las interrupciones, ¡Sobre todo en esta cancion![3]

-Esas canciones... _-decía Jessi desde su escondite-_ Son raras... Jamás las había escuchado-

-Y hay más de estas, mi dama _\- decía el rey-_ Se trata de un álbum completo con melodías tan dulces que el brillo de un cuarzo[4] [5] .

-Jess, no heches mas leña al fuego... _-decía Jimmy-_

-Que va joven, ¡Que yo tengo el álbum completo en mi mente! _-Se dirige a cantar a la bestia por cuarta vez-_

Ya se que solo quieres darme lo mejor.

Pero papá, yo ya soy mayor,

Tengo mi vida,

Y tengo mis planes.

Espero que lo entiendas,

Y que no te enfades.

Quiero vivir a mi manera,

y eso no ¡wow...!

-es interrumpido por un latigazo que logra esquivar - ¡Ya dejame terminar... Y eso no ¡wow...! - _vuelve a ser atacado, viendose interrumpido prosigue a continuar_ \- y eso no ¡Wawya...!- _es atacado de nuevo... Viendo el ataque inminente, decide intentar..._ \- ¡yesonoincluyegobernarlaNocheósfera!- _pronunciado en alta velocidad para no ser interrumpido-_

A penas termina su exclamado balbuceo la bestia queda totalmente quieta. Pero la energía del peligro permanece en el aire.

-Jeje... _-decía el rey-_ parece que funciono...-

-Espera… _-Dice Jessica_ \- tratas de decir que, el rey, o mejor dicho, reina, ¿no desea ser reina?[6]

-¡Eres molesto, muy viejo y gruñon! _\- decía la gran bestia mientras ataca al rey con centenares de rayos sobre todo donde pueda su vista alcanzar-_

-Oye... _\- dice el rey, agotado por los ataques-_ La bestia habla, ya era hora de que ¡wow! _\- Esquiva un golpe de tentáculo de la bestia mientras esta sigue hablando_

-Quiero ayudarte, no sé si podré. Yo pensé en ti... - _Habla la bestia de nuevo mientras lanza latigazos contra todo, provocando que varias partes del techo colapsen -_ Creo que loco, _-lanza un latigazo directo contra el rey pero lo esquiva-_ Loco... _-Dispara otro rayo pero lo vuelve a esquivar-_ ¡Loco estas!

-Eso parece rima, _-Dice el Rey-_ es una canción, pero… no la conozco… ¡No la conozco!, no es posible... ¡Ahora que hago!

-Dejo de cantar… _\- Decía Simón-_ Esa canción, creo conocerla, ¡acércate para que siga cantando!

-¿Cómo sabes que canta por mí? _\- Dice el Rey-_ ¿Cómo sabes que esto va a funcionar?

-Intuición podrías llamarlo, ¡solo confía en mi…!

-No- _Sin darse cuenta, en su rechazo a la idea de Simón, lentamente retrocede volando-_ De ninguna manera me voy a acercar a ¡wow!- _Esquiva otro golpe sin darse cuenta que se acerca a la bestia-_ Con esfuerzo estoy esquivando esto como para permitirme acercarme a esta… _-Siente un extraño calor en la espalda-_ Has tenido ideas muy locas pero de ningún modo yo... Un momento…-

-¡Donde quiera que yo vaya. Siempre tú me encuentras y conmigo estás!-

-Oye, _-Dice el Rey-_ si fue por enviar a los dos niños, ellos me pidieron el trabajo-

-¿Que?, ¡retráctate de eso!- _Dice Jess_

 _-Grita furiosa la bestia-_ ¡Dices que fue coincidencia. Y no lo puedo creer...! _\- Acto seguido abraza con una de sus extremidades al rey y empieza a aplastarlo… Pareciera que en cualquier momento su cuerpo desgastado podría colapsar cuando…-_

-¡En verdad gusto me da.., verte a ti…! _\- Canta Simón, Saliendo desde su escondite-_

- _Observa la bestia detenidamente al hombre que a salido de su escondite mientras decide detenerse en su ataque…_

 _-_ Debo aceptar que... Loca… estoy…-

-Creo que ya se por dónde va esto… _\- Decía Betty desde el escondite, temerosa por lo proximo...-_ Dime, por favor, que sabes la letra… Dime que estas seguro de…

 _-Levantando la mano en señal de alto, pide un momento…-_

-Marceline,

Estamos en el fin del mundo tú y yo.

Qué confusión debe ser para una niñita,

Y yo sé que tú me necesitarás,

La bestia empieza a perder fuerza, su voz se torna menos fuerte…-Pero… me estoy perdiendo a mí misma y no sé si tú podrás… ¡La magia me da vida!, ¡Y me enloquece!

\- Necesito salvarte,

-y ¿quién a mí me salvará?

perdona lo que hago de mí,

Cuando no te recuerdo…-

Pronto la bestia deja de hablar cual bestia, a la par que suelta al fin al Rey de sus ataduras y empieza a salir humo de entre su rostro… su cuerpo se reduce lentamente de tamaño y pierde energia pero empieza a desplomarse sobre si misma, en un acto de locura Simon intenta sostener a la bestia de un tentaculo pero pronto es arrastrado por el peso, viendo esto los demás salen pronto de su escondites y tratan de sostenerlo con todas sus fuerzas… Inutilmente… son arrastrados por el peso de la bestia, a la par, Simon decide seguir sosteniéndose…

\- Marceline…, siento yo que me alejo de ti...

No sé cómo es que yo te mentí.

Recuerdo que yo te vi entristecer,

Y me pregunto yo, ¿Qué pude hacer?-

No podiendo sostenerlos mas, tropiezan y sueltan. Simón y Marcy al mismo tiempo finalmente caen al vacío, tan rápido como le es posible Jimmy se agarra de su hermana, y haciendo un esfuerzo gigante, levanta vuelo sobre su ya lastimada ala para alcanzarlos… a la par que se acercan a ellos en picada con el frio del clima sobre ellos… logran escuchar a ambos… una pequeña tonada… Entre lagrimas y viento… se agarran ambos de la mano tan fuerte como les es posible… Intentando cantar en plena caída al vacio…

-¡La magia me da vida!, ¡Y me enloquece!

¡Necesito salvarte! y ¿quién a mí me salvará?

Y perdona lo que hago de mí…

Cuando no te recuerdo…

Tara, tarara ra ra ra

Tara, tarara ra ra ra

Tara raa...[6]

Mientras tanto, en la cima de la torre, aparenta la ansiedad total. Betty, temerosa de quedar inmersa en la tristeza de nuevo, El Rey, temeroso más por la soledad que por los peligros de la frontera, pero pronto, un aleteo se vuelve el sonido de su calma, desde el precipicio de lo que queda del piso, se ve alzarse lentamente a un ave y a un niño sosteniendo a la dama y el abuelo joven. Quienes sin dudarlo son recostados en el suelo rápidamente

Esto… fue… emocionalmente agotado _r- la voz de la bestia habla en tono de cansancio, seguido de una imponente explosión oscura que despliega humo y luz negro, la gran cabeza se deshace hasta tornar en su rostro suave mientras pierde tamaño hasta una altura común, tocando suelo y cayendo de rodillas ante el mareo, cayendo el resto de su cuerpo en ruta al suelo hasta ser frenada por el rey, estando cerca de ella mas que el resto... Susurrando_

 _-_ al fin, ha vuelto la dama negra a nosotros _\- lentamente la acuesta sobre el piso como tratándose de un pastel de pan fino..._

-Ya… _-Simon, quien permanece con los ojos cerrados por el miedo a la caída, finalmente obtiene valor…-_ ¿Ya termino?, ¡Marcy…!-

-Tranquilo, esta inconsciente por la canción pero... Esta... Esta despertando...-

 _-lentamente la chica abre sus ojos al mundo, un cielo de infinitos fantasmas luminosos cubre su vista, fantasmas que ella tenía presos, mientras intenta lentamente girar a los lados..._ -Díganme... _-en voz baja y tono delirante -_ ¿Ya dejaron… de cantar… esa canción pasada de moda?-

-¡Marceline!-

-¡Simón...! _-recuperando la nocion, chocando frente a la alegría, va tras su querido amigo-_ ¿Esto, es real?... Todos estos años... Pensé que habías muerto... Pensé...

-Tranquila Marcy, _-se agacha y la levanta de la espalda-_ este viejo aun no se va aun, te extrañe, yo, no se como expresar este... Este Momento...-

 _Siendo puesta de pie con mucho esfuerzo, la dama se recupera al borde del llanto de alegría_ -Gracias... Por ayudarme aun a pesar de todo... Gracias...-

Reencuentro, después de mas de quince años mas todos los que estuvieron juntos. Acumulados en un fuerte abrazo familiar, de una hija y lo ue para ella siempre fue, un segundo padre.

-hay tanto por preguntar... Tanto por hablar, ¿como ah sido tu vida?, cuéntame todo...-

-Todo cambio desde "aquel dia", mi padre desapareció, tuve que dejar todo atrás, atender lo que quedaba de su labor, creo que me volví adicta al trabajo... Y hablando de trabajo... _-agarrando los hombros de forma lenta, buscando soltarse del abrazo -_ Necesito un momento... Tengo un ultimo asunto por arreglar... _-lentamente suelta el abrazo, dando media vuelta y respirando profundo, su temple se endurece cual juez y su mirada fija en los dos hermanos que fueron quienes provocaron este gran altercado...-_

 _-Jimmy. Apenas es visto por la dama, su cuerpo tiembla cual gelatina-_ ¿Que, que nos va hacer?-

-que te hará a ti... _-dice jess-_ Yo no hice nada... ¿Verdad...? _-siendo vista a los ojos por la dama... el temor borra su inconsciencia-_ ¿Verdad...?, he… Creo que ya valí...-

La vampiro alza vuelo y levita a baja altura, lentamente se acerca al par, cada centímetro recorrido entre la distancia de ambos lados es una manecilla menos en el reloj de juicio final, cada centímetro es un segundo menos para la media noche... Cada segundo el semblante cae y el rostro se funde en terror en cada acto que cometieron, a mitad de camino, cada culpa por cada acción, por cada paso en este viaje, cae sobre ellos como pesadas cadenas de almas en pena, cada segundo un grillete. Por fin frente a ellos... El día del juicio.

-Jessica y James, nadie escapa del juicio de su conciencia, toda acción da un fruto, y ustedes no podrán evitar esto...-

-ya no nos atormente... _-dice Jimmy con el temor entre dientes y con los ojos cerrados-_ Solo haga ya lo que deba hacer...

-Que así sea... _\- Dice la dama-_

Los dos hermanos, con temor por delante pero rectos en valentía y ojos cerrados cual criminal de guerra frente al fusil, aguardan su castigo final con gran temor, hasta que finalmente...

-Auch... _-Jimmy recibe una bofetada del lado izquierdo-_

-Esto por entrar en Nocheosfera-

-Au- _le arrancan a Jessica una pluma del ala izquierda-_

-Esta por atacar a mis guardias-

-Auch- _Jimmy recibe una bofetada del lado derecho-_

-Eso por acerté pasar por mi…-

-Auch, au...- _Jimmy recibe una bofetada doble en ambas mejillas_ -

-Esas son por golpearme y secuestrarme-

-Je, a ti te toco más que…Au...- _a jess le arrancan otra pluma del ala derecha-_

-Esto por tirarme al suelo y golpearme a cada momento en el camino-

-Au, Auch, ey...- _Gime Jessica mientras pierde otras tres plumas-_

-Esto por cada extremidad que me quemaste-

-Esto... Esto no es lo que yo esperaba… yo ... ¿He? _-recibe un beso en la mejilla-_

-Esto, por la mejor pelea que he tenido en años _\- acto seguido agarra a ambos de hombro y ala, los abraza fuertemente con ojos cerrados, y con una sonrisa y una lagrima entre su rostro palido…-_ Y esto… por devolverme a mi familia...-

-Yo… no, no sé qué decir…

-No digas nada _\- Habla Marcy en tono pasivo-_ , es mi momento, y si lo interrumpen me llevo su sangre…-

La situación parecía que porfin se había calmado, la misión fue cumplida a costa de una experiencia brutal, pero con un esfuerzo que ha valido la pena cada moretón, golpe y quemadura por ver por fin a una familia reunida otra vez. Pero no ha terminado aun la historia... y aun que da una ultima pregunta por aclarar...

-De acuerdo Rey... Aun me debe una respuesta... _-hablando el joven Jimmy al Rey-_

-¿Que favor?, si es el que yo creo entonces yo no tengo tu respuesta...

-¿Donde encuentro a Finn?

-a... Ese favor... Yo pensé que querías otra cosa, ¿pero no quieres otra cosa?, digo... ¿Que no te parece obvio?, la respuesta esta frente a estas puntiagudas narices azules-

 _-Cruzado entre su intriga inicial y por todo lo que ha pasado por causa de la misma y del mismo rey, elige el silencio ignorante como respuesta...-_

-Entiendo que no deseas entender... Déjame despejo tu vista querido héroe nuevo... Que lo que te mostrare no lo aceptaras al principio pero veras como todo cobra sentido conforme mas busques al héroe... Y luego sabrás si tu destino es ser como el... Creeme... No querrás saber lo que fue de el... -riendo brevemente en tono esquizofrénicos- Mucho menos conociendo lo que yo implique en esto...

-Si vas a decir algo... _-habla Jessi-_ mejor dilo ahora que estoy muy cansada, y ni hablar de mi hermano quien no ha comido desde ayer... Asi que no nos hagas esperar mas...-

-Me temo que seguirán esperando un poco mas... Porque... Mas que decirlo, mostrarles... _\- diciendo esto, se abre un portal-no tardo, debo buscar algo en mi habitación...-_ entra en el portal y lo deja abierto-

Esperando mientras el regreso del rey... Jimmy y su hermana deciden tratar de acercarse un poco a la dama oscura del pequeño altercado. Es media noche en el castillo, e , ignorando que van teniendo los pedazos de techo y pared de hielo dispersados por toda la sala alrededor de la mesa de hielo, donde el marquesado conviven con la dama en espera de su reposición, conversando sobre lo que había sido de entre ellos en estos años, de cua dicha conversacion, y otros eventos que le siguen, serán relatados en el siguiente episodio.

* * *

[1]"Te recuerdo": Marceline le muestra una foto del Rey helado de cuando aun era cuerdo, este reacciono con asco a su viejo yo.

[2]"Simon y Marcy": La canción "Were everybody knows your name" es un sencillo de los 80, compuesta originalmente para el tema intro del Sitcom "Cheers". es usada dos veces en este episodio como un recuerdo constante del pasado, para no olvidar.

[3]"El closet de Marceline:" Esta canción no fue grabada completamente en sus versiones traducidas debido a la interferencia por parte del dialogo de Finn y Jake. Existiendo completa solo su versión en ingles.

[4]Todas las canciones de Marceline de la temporada 1 a la 5 son escritas por Rebecca Sugar.

[5]Teoría: La falta de protagonismo de algunos personajes en la serie podría ser causa del distanciamiento de los mismos productores que se apropian de la personalidad de los personajes en los que trabajan.

[6]"La Monstruita de Papi:" La cancion de Marceline a su padre muestra su rechazo a gobernar Nocheosfera (Con excepcion de la version latinoamericana, la cual remplaza la parte de "But I don't want to rule the Nightosphere." (Pero yo quiero gobernar Nocheosfera) por "Pero a ti no te quiero incomodar" (La version tomada para esta referencia es la version española Hiberica, la cual dice su intención explicitamente)

[7]"Te Recuerdo:" Esta canción conjunta entre Marcy y Simon con mas de 1:55 minutos mas las otras tres canciones incluidas, conforman el episodio mas emotivo dentro de la Historia de fondo del Rey Helado.


	7. I Grayble (VI)

**El Reino Amargo**

 _ **o (de la respuesta del Rey, la reacción de esta, y de la aventura que a la Reina Vampiro se le ocurrió)**_

Esperando mientras el regreso del rey... Jimmy y su hermana deciden tratar de acercarse un poco a la dama oscura del pequeño altercado. Es media noche en el castillo, e , ignorando que van teniendo los pedazos de techo y pared de hielo dispersados por toda la sala alrededor de la mesa de hielo, donde el marquesado conviven con la dama en espera de su reposición, conversando sobre lo que había sido de entre ellos.

-Y que me sujeto al dedo y le digo "Ahora", y que este me envía por casi medio Ooo, el viento azotaba con fuerza y la vista era increíble, como subirse a una montaña rusa... Si... Mi peinado lo sufrió demasiado pero valió la pena por ese bajo[1] ...

-Y que hay del amor...- _preguntaba la marquesa-_ Estoy segura que debes tener algún príncipe esperando bajo el balcón-

-No quiero hablar de eso... El ultimo que es tuve es un completo idiota[2] ...

-No quiero interrumpir pero...- _llega Jimmy a la conversación_ \- quería preguntar algunas cosas y, claro, si me guarda rencores por lo de hace unas horas, podría...

-¿Lo dices en serio?, ¿Me golpeaste y en cima me pides ayuda?

-Perdón, solo...

-Tranquilo, es broma... Aunque... De las preguntas... Depende que estés preguntando

-Creo que empezaría por preguntarle como es ser esa bestia, gigante, sin ofender...

-Es el collar de mi padre, el día que se fue yo quede a cargo y lo uso para tener a los monstruos a raya... Es difícil de explicar, es como tener una neblina densa en tus ojos, no existe familia o amigos o alma con piedad, solo hay juicio y condena, todo lo demás es caos, como toro en estampida, hay que tener demasiado control sobre si mismo, de los demonios internos (diría mi padre). _-observa el rostro del joven, quien queda asustado-_ Pero por ahora estoy bien, antes era peor, no tengo ni la menor idea de porque hacia vomitar bananas a mis súbditos, supongo que estaba aburrida, pero ahora lo que importa es que por fin mis propias preguntas fueron contestadas, el mayor éxito de un empresario es lograr administrarse como persona, y ahora que veo a Simón y Betty juntos, ya es un pendiente menos. Aun queda uno por responder... Pero creo que eso lo puedo ver después... Todo a su debido tiempo -

-Y... Tu... ¿hiciste esas canciones?, ¿Las que canto el Rey y Simón?

-Mas bien no, la de simón el la escribió desde su diario...

-Esos años fueron difíciles...- _Entra Simón en la conversación-_ Aunque no se diferencia demasiado a la tierra de Ooo actual... Excepto por los zombis y este reino casi seguro... No podemos con Marcy pero con lo demás no hay problema _-guiño-_

 _-_ Te dije que yo puedo pelear, pero si, escribí cada una de ellas, y ni siquiera cantamos todas... Esta por ejemplo la del pescador[3] ... Recuerdo que estaba allí Finn cuándo la cante a la familia del Duque de la nuez.

-Y... ¿Su padre?, ¿Que fue de el...?-

-No estoy segura... _-Queda sin hablar un momento-_

-Creo que no debí preguntar...-

-No hay problema, es solo que no tengo respuesta, solo desapareció. A veces es mejor dejarlas asi... Y no por una necesidad de ocultar las respuestas. Si no porque no todos pueden con la respuesta, no porque puedan aceptarla o no, si no porque no todos tienen el respeto debido hacia la verdad, como aquel que se gana la vida buscando arruinar al famoso entre sus defectos sin conocer porque es así... El mundo tiende a ser cruel con las verdades puras, las verdades del alma.- Me temo que no conozco el paradero de mi padre ahora, y no tengo el tiempo... O el respeto, para encontrarlo...

-Perdón... Solo una pregunta más... ¿Sabe de que fue de Finn?-

\- Hasta donde yo conozco el había muerto "aquel día"... Ese día todo cambio para todos, Bonnibel decidió encerrarse en la torre, Simón aparentaba ponerse peor que antes, estallo el caos en los reinos... Mi padre desapareció y tuve que dejar todo... De cualquier modo ese día pareciera que ya no tenia nada que hacer aquí... No me quedaba ningún amigo... Jamás sentí tener un amigo desde hace muchos años. Supongo que sabia que ocurriría todo esto tarde o temprano... No me sorprendió.-

-Entonces... - _dice Jessi_ \- Finn esta muerto...-

-La ultima vez que lo vi explotó a o lejos. Pero yo estaba abriendo el portal a casa cuando ocurrió, había pasado a mi casa a despedirse unas horas antes pero no hice caso... Intente no mostrarme... Débil...-

-Entonces... ¿Porque Simon dice que esta vivo...?-

-Mas que esa pregunta...- _dice Marcy para luego cambiar de vista a donde simón_ \- ¿Me puedes decir como fue que lograste salvarte de tu maldición? Y, Si tu no eres ahora el que usa la corona... Entonces... ¿Quien es el que esta usándola...?-

-¡Tatataratatatata... Con ustedes Finn el humano!- _Grita el rey helado mientras sale del portal._

Aparece el anciano rey desde el portal. Vestido con camisa azul cielo pequeño y apretado a su cuerpo subido de peso, y un short de niño, tan pequeño para el anciano que aparenta ropa intima, una mochila verde atrás de si y un gorro que ha quedado atorado en su calva. Apenas a simple vista todos quedan atónitos y boquiabiertos, ya sea por ver a alguien vestido de manera tan horrible y asquerosa para un adulto de aparentes 50 años o por la cruel burla a sus memorias.

-¡Que dicen chicos...! - _decía el rey_ -¿Saben que hora es?-

-Es hora de que me digas que ocurre,- _habla Jimmy intentando contener la cólera, acumulada en todo el viaje_ \- ¿Te estas burlando?, ¿Donde esta Finn?, y hable con la verdad, ¡ya!-

-Mas respeto con ese tono, muchacho. Que, si es burla o no, niño, eso no te incumbe, esto es lo que es tu héroe-

-Rey, no haga esto...- _Decía Simón_ -

-Simón, - _decía Marcy_ -explica ya lo que ocurre, por favor-

-¿Que acaso no me recuerdas, Marcy?- _decía el rey, luego prosigue con el joven-_ Que no lo ves... Estoy frente a ti, muchacho... En mis ultimas facultades, soy el héroe mas grande de esta tierra... El mas grande de mi tiempo. ¡Soy tu héroe!-

-¡Como te atreves!, vestirte así solo para atormentar mis errores, ¡Quien eres tu para burlarte así! De nosotros... De mi... De el...-

-¿No es lo mismo por lo que pediste este viaje?, ¿No fue esa pregunta la razón de todo este absurdo capricho?-

-¿Que...?- _pregunta Jimmy, abrumado por la incógnita_ -

-Rey, detente... - _decía Simón en tono de molestia_ -Es solo un niño-

-¿¡No fue lo mismo que te dijo Dulce Princesa apenas ayer?!-

-Que... Como sabes... Yo...- _decía el joven mientras duda de cada palabra y de todo lo que ha hecho_ \- Que es lo que estoy haciendo...-

- _Riendo esquizofrénicamente mientras. Habla en tono de burla_ \- ¡Te estoy volviendo loco...!-

-¡Basta ya, Finn!-

Habiendo gritado Simón en defensa de su hijastro, el silencio en causa de solo tres palabras deja aun mas atónitos a los presentes que la fea vestimenta del rey, algo aun mas inesperado que esta revelación era la reacción de todos a esta incomodidad.

-Tu promesa... Fallaste en tu promesa,-

-Es mi hijo...

-No lo es... Es un extraño a quien recogiste del basurero de mundo en el que estamos...-

-¿No tu también eras huérfano?-

-Simón... Yo... Pensé que entenderías... Que serias mas sabio , o por menos, comprensivo... Yo... Lo siento mucho- _en tono entristecido, el viejo anciano se retira desde el portal hacia su misteriosa habitación, acto seguido, se cierra el portal.-_

-Marcy... Perdón... Yo...- _intentando hablar a Marceline en vano... Ella se voltea bruscamente y se dirige a lo que queda de la ventana-_

-James... - _Decía la marquesa en tono de molestia-_ Esta a sido la peor falta de respeto que has hecho... Apenas yo y simón terminemos de reparar el castillo te daré un merecido castigo-

Jimmy, aun atónito, incluso tanto arrepentido por su incontrolada cólera. Decide no responder mientras observa a los dos bajar por el pasillo y a su hermana volar fuera del castillo. Quedando solo, en medio del desastre que el mismo provoco, elige acercarse a la dama oscura en busca de un misero consuelo. Misteriosa de pensamiento y cuerpo, viendo el extenso paisaje de afuera, no habiendo mas que hacer mas que esperar el juicio mas que con otra jueza, decide acercarse sin saber lo que esa vaga decisión le depara, el canto del búho y el graznado del pingüino se escuchan levemente desde abajo del reino... Decepcionado consigo mismo, llegando y poniendo vista al frente, hacia el paisaje gris a medio morir del resto del paisaje fuera del reino, la gran torre y el reino amargo en medio del paisaje muerto, a lado de Jimmy se encuentra la reina vampiro observando el paisaje pero con otros pensamientos...

-Supongo que no eres mas que otra alma buscando redención... Buscas en el lugar incorrecto...-[4]

-No, solo quiero un poco de compañía...-

-¿,Sabes...?, ese tipo de actitud puede traer malas compañías...

-¿Lo crees?

-Bueno... Estas platicando conmigo...- _sonríe levemente, luego observa nuevamente el paisaje-_ Recordaba este lugar mas vivo...-

 _-_ Yo no se de eso mas que rumores, yo crecí viendo y viviendo todo este lugar asi, pero... En verdad se me hace difícil imaginar esto de otro modo...-

-No es difícil... observa los prados amarillos y imaginalos como si fueran verdes como tu mochila, frondoso pasto, extensos hasta donde la vista te sea alcanzable, el cielo despejado y con pocas nubes, el sol radiante, el polen de las flores esparcidas por el viento por toda la tierra, y mariposas y abejas volando sin freno. Los árboles dando su fruto a todo el que cruce cerca de el y no mas peligro mas que el existente fuera de los prados donde cada reino da hogar a su gente y cada reino muestra su propia belleza, la cristalina y brillante nieve y la helada agua reflejando la luna, el fulgor de la hermosa pirotecnia roja del reino fuego, las bellas piedras ocultas del reino slime, las flores y el fruto deseable del reino mora, la calidez y dulzura del Dulce Reino... Dulce Princesa...

-No pensé fueras así-

-Quien vive en la oscuridad solo sueña con luz...- _Detiene su conversación... Y observa de nueva cuenta el páramo..._ -Supongo... Que finalmente lo hizo... No pudo consigo misma y se encerró en la torre-

-No quisiera hablar mal de ella pero... No se si llamarla Dulce Reina sea coherente...-

-No... Su dulce es externo... Por dentro es amarga... Pero aun asi... No es ella así como para hacer... Esto...-

-Tal vez, pero ¿Porque es ella así?, ¿Será acaso que es por su cargo?¿O su infancia? ¿O acaso...?-

-hablas queriendo tenerla en frente...-

-¿eh? Yo no... No... Yo no...-

-¿y si vamos a visitarla?

-No... Ya hice mucho daño. Y no quiere ella, ademas que no me dejaría, con todos sus guardias y robots y guardias robots. Ademas, luego de lo que le hice no me siento digno de ello...

-Vamos, no es para tanto... Piénsalo como si fuese la dama en la torre al final del castillo, asi lo veía Finn[5] -

-Pero yo no soy Finn, yo soy yo y no creo que, después de todo yo pueda volver allí...-

-No lo se... Pero se que personas como ella son muy pocas, necesita salir, tener visitas, amigos... Tu sabes...

-No lo se...-

-Vamos, te acompaño...-

-No... Tu tienes que regresar a Nocheosfera y...

-Bueno... _-en tono de burla-_ Técnicamente sigo prisionera, asi que aun debo ayudarte... Ademas, por mas que me caiga mal, aun somos amigas, Pasamos demasiadas cosas las dos juntas, debo ayudarla aunque ella no lo quiera, y lo que necesita es salir a ver el mundo...-

\- Aun no estoy seguro-

-Ella podría saber algo de Finn- _dice en son de soborno-_

-eso no me convence...-

-Entonces... ¿No tienes alguna razón para interesarte? Si es asi entonces todo, todo este viaje, no tiene sentido...

-Hay una razón... El dulce pueblo, dentro de las murallas todo es gris, ellos no nacieron para vivir un mundo gris, el gris los hiere y enferma, debo descubrir porque ella hace eso... Debo detenerla... Pero no quiero hacer mas daño, no quiero caer en el mismo error...-

-Hacer las cosas por un Reino... Eso no suena muy bonito que digamos... ¿No lo harías por mi?-

-Yo... Creo que podría

-Tranquilo... Se que no harás nada malo, eres un buen chico...- _pausa su hablar brevemente para recordar...-_ Sabes... Eres, casi, igual a Finn la primera vez que lo conocí, ingenuo y noble e incluso temeroso...

-¿En serio lo crees?- _respondió con extraña sorpresa_

- _Con una cara de alegre nostalgia responde-_ Si... Pero creo a ti te trate peor en un solo dia que a el durante toda su corta vida...- _observa al joven como sube su autoestima "peligrosamente" arriba, dando rienda a su lado malo natural la dama pregunta-_ entonces... ¿Vamos?-

 _Sonriendo contesto_ -¡Si!,- _subiéndose al balcón y apuntando al horizonte-¡_ Vamos!, ¡Tenemos un reino que salvar!

-No, no iras- _habla Jessica, quien habiendo escuchado sus planes, se decide a proteger a su hermano-_ ya pasamos demasiado, estas castigado y sabes que te tienes quedar, le temo demasiado a los castigos de Betty como para...-

-Oye "Hermana"- _apenas hablo su rostro se convirtió en un aspecto seco terrorífico de ojos de gato y piel pulida en roca, el susto dejo con los ojos en blanco y paralizada cual gallo que duerme de pie, inesperada esta reacción, la dama oscura revienta una breve carcajada mientras Jimmy se queda atrás-_

-Creo que no era necesario eso... Ademas... Creo que tiene razón...-

-Entonces, dejaras que las cosas sigan igual...-

-No...-

-¿Deseas ser rebelde?

-Si

-Entonces... ¿Iremos?

-¡Si!

La emoción llena al héroe, pero al mero momento de estar en la cima de la colina del valle del bosque de algodón de azúcar, teniendo frente a su vista el resplandor bélico y la niebla nocturna de la ciudadela.

\- No... Creo que ya no quiero...- _dice Jimmy con gran temor, observando las impresionantes defensas del reino-_ Marceline, creo que prefiero estar en Nocheosfera que ser atacado por todo eso... ¿Como algo tan dulce puede ser tan malo?

-¿Has conocido un rompemuelas ?[6] Así de duro puede ser, pero aun así es comestible-

-Sabes... Aun con todo esos robots guardianes de chicle, esos cañones de caramelo, los miles de chiclobots y hombres limón y, demás armas con temática de dulce y limón, aun no deja de ser una bonita vista... Ya quiero verla en el amanecer, a Jess le hubiera gustado verlo pero aun se recupera de la pelea de anoche...

-Sobre el amanecer, tenemos un inconveniente, solo podre ayudarte a entrar hasta la torre, no tarda en amanecer y no podre seguirte el paso...

-No hay problema, en serio, gracias, por todo y a pesar de todo, gracias-

-No me lo agradezcas, le estamos haciendo un ultimo favor, por Finn y Bonni...

-Por Finn y Bonni... ¡Vamos!-

Cambiando de forma al de un murciélago gigante, toma con sus garras al joven y sobrevuelan desde el valle hacia el dulce reino, conforme se acercan al reino los árboles de algodón de azúcar van desapareciendo, dando paso a pasto seco y tierra muerta, mismo que se expande por el resto del horizonte visible hasta el gran árbol gigante del medio de lo que fuesen las tierras de pasto. Apenas llegando al frente de las murallas descoloridas empieza a encenderse la luz desde todas partes de la ciudad, desde las murallas grandes fuegos artificiales de apariencia líquida[elefante_7] estallan frente a los dos como tratando de alcanzarlos, quedando manchados de la pintura fluorescente.

-Es hermoso... _-habla marcy con asombro, pero luego con escepticismo y algo de decepción -_ creo que juzgue antes de tiempo, este fuego artificial no parece arma, como el reino de caramelo podría ser malvado...- _De repente es callada por el fuerte y preciso disparo pesado de un laser, creyendo por un momento un golpe mortal, siente el golpe como una bofetada sobre su ser, pero pronto reacciona y se recupera a pocos metros del techo de una casa con punta de madera y se eleva de nuevo a la par que los disparos reinician-_

Apenas sobrevuelan el medio de la ciudad la verdadera artillería se hace ver de manos de los hombres limón, haciendo sentir su acidez y amargura en cada disparada de laser pesado, fragmentos de caramelo afilados explotando en el aire y armas sónicas desde cada sección de las murallas y los pequeños balcones centinelas de la gran torre a la par que los temidos Guardias de la promesa real[elefante_8] aparecen desde compuertas ocultas de la gran torre, desgastada su pintura y el cristal de sus rostros por el paso del tiempo y el descuido, avanzan al centro de la ciudad listos para cumplir su deber.

-¡Ese sonido!,¡No soporto...!, ¡No soporto esto!- _Grita Marcy mientras esquiva los disparos sónicos_ \- Maldición... Esto no es el Dulce Reino, es el Reino Amargo... lo siento pero hay que bajar, ¡Preparate!-

-¡Estoy listo!- _Grita Jimmy_

 _-¡¿_ Seguro?!-

-¡No!-

Sin escuchar si quiera si estaba listo realmente, Marcy lanza de sus garras al vacío al joven Jimmy, atravesando la niebla de las explosiones, rueda sobre el techo de un edificio de gran altura y vista de cristal un tanto sucio por la misma niebla, a la par que varios viejos helicópteros de dulce conducidos por limones surgen y persiguen al joven. Quien con esfuerzo entre hambre, miedo, agotamiento y cansancio, corre y salta de edificio en edificio, poco a poco el camino se extiende y los edificios se hacen pequeños hasta terminar en casas pequeñas, donde todos los dulces viven encerrados por toque de queda... Curioseando por la ventana el porque varios helicópteros siguen a un niño por los techos. Finalmente uno de los techos se cae en plena pisada, sintiendo en su pisada el derrumbe del techo hasta caer sentado sobre el piso, rodeado de escombros y miradas ajenas.

-¡Sal de mi casa!- _Gritaba el dueño de la casa, teniendo al resto de su familia detrás suyo-_

Sin cuestionar, hace caso a la llamada y sale de la habitación hago la ventana pero de esta surge entre vidrios rotos un fuerte hombre de limón que lo sujeta a mas no poder de brazo a brazo, pero el corto brazo del joven resbala y suelta, corriendo hacia la avenida vieja y sin repavimentar, observa a poco menos de dos cuadras una estela de helicópteros.

-Marceline... Debo ayudarla...

-¡No lo harás. Estas castigado!- _Se escucha a lo lejos la voz de su hermana, quien llega hasta el lugar con prisa, esquivando los proyectiles hasta dar con su hermano-_ Vamos a irnos ahora, mira el escándalo que has hecho en solo una noche. ¿Y aun quieres mas?-

-Fue ella la que me convenció-

-Y tu de buen lacayo le sigues el juego ¿No?-

-¡Al suelo!-

Una inmensa ráfaga de dardos llueve sobre ellos, uno termina en el cuerpo de la halcón... Quien se desmorona sobre los brazos de su hermano.

-Esto... Fue demasiado...- _sin fuerzas, la halcón queda dormida en el suelo por causa del dardo-_

 _-¿_ Hermana? Hermana... Yo...- _el joven cae, sin haber sentido el momento en el que el dardo penetro la piel de su talón-_

Poco a poco los limones llegan y rodean a ambos... Atrás de ellos el Conde se acerca para observar...

-Invasores...- _decía el conde-_ a ellos dos se les dijo no volver al Reino, llévenlos al calabozo, mil años en el calabozo.-

-Señor- _Decía un limón a lado de el_ \- Los calabozos en tierra están llenos-

-Tu... 3 horas en el calabozo...-Responde el conde... Viendo como desobediencia las palabras de su guardia-

-Señor... - _decía el limon-_ Es en serio, ya no quedan calabozos, están llenos todos... El del viejo castillo, el castillo Limonagrio, incluso ese improvisado calabozo bajo tierra... Ya no hay espacio-

-Queda uno... Llévenlos a la Torre... Tu... Tres horas, y ellos dos... Mil años, la vampiro, quinientos años... Llévenlos a la torre... Llévenlos al calabozo a...-

Desde la niebla aparece Marceline con la figura de un murciélago gigante con varios de dardos en su espalda y alas, arremete contra el circulo de Guardias y toma a los dos durmientes con sus manos, las cuales emana repentinamente de estas energía eléctrica. Para despertarlos... Quedando los dos despiertos y un tanto quemados, todo esto mientras corre por la avenida hasta el viejo castillo, teniendo la gran torre a solo tres cuadras detrás-

-Halcón...- _Decía Marcy-_ ¿Que haces tu aquí?-

-No, ¿Tu que haces?- _Dice la halcón-_ llevando por mal camino a mi hermanito, y encima de esto intentas hacerme en rostizado, no pienso permitirlo-

-El me esta haciendo un favor y...-

-Que favor. Ninguno... El se regresa conmigo-

-Puedo opinar...- _Interrumpe Jimmy_ -

-¡No!- _dicen ambas al mismo tiempo-_

 _-_ Este niño se regresa a casa- _Habla Jess mientras aumenta de tamaño al de Marcy, tomando a Jimmy entre sus garras we intentando alzar vuelo-_

-No harpía- _Dice Marceline mientras Golpea a Jessi y quita a Jimmy de sus garras-_

Ocurrió entonces, que entre disparos sónicos y pirotecnia liquida, las dos mujeres peleaban en pleno vuelo por tener al joven entre sus garras, independientemente de su propia intención de cada una, siendo el joven arremetido por raspones y leves cortes por causa de tremendo jaloneó. Sin embargo ocurría que, frente a ellos, en la puerta del viejo palacio, se abrió desde el suelo una compuerta, de esta aparece una escuadra de temidos robots de chicle, los cuales desenfundan sus espadas y, con una estocada al aire, una onda de choque se dispersa e impacta sobre ambas, estás caen del lado trasero del castillo. El joven rueda unos metros lejos de ellas, viendo a ambas tendidasen el suelo totalmente cansadas, corre a ellas. Se acerca a su hermana-

-James...- _Decía su hermana en tono delirante-_ Eres un verdadero problema, niño-

-Yo... No quería que pasara esto... ¿Porque?-

-James... - _decía marcy-_ Aun queda una ultima carta-

-No más... Marceline, no te expondré mas, ni a ti ni a mi hermana...

-Ya es tarde para eso... Fue demasiado tarde desde el momento que me sacaste de Nocheosfera, esto debe terminarse... Debemos terminar esto... ¿Lo harias por mi?-

-¿Que intentas haciendo todo esto?-

-No todos pueden con la verdad, no porque puedan aceptarla o no, si no porque no todos tienen el respeto debido hacia la verdad... Buscas redención pero también respuestas... Hay una verdad por revelar y deberás estar dispuesto a aceptarla...

-¿De que hablas ?-

-Hablo de aquello en la torre que engriscese todo en Ooo... Mi sueño, un campo verde, no es tal vez el mejor, pero creo en ella... La verdad... Y lo que este detrás de esta.. ¿Puedes ir por ella?, ¿Tener respeto por ella en lo que esta implique?, ¿Y cuidar de ella para bien...?, ¿Lo harías por mi?-

- _Viendo a Marcy a los ojos...-¿_ Pero... Que hay de ustedes...?-

-Tu hermana estará bien conmigo, y yo se cuidarme sola, aun tengo una ultima jugada... ¿Entonces...? ¿Estas listo?-

-No... Pero es mejor así...-

Desde adentro del cuello de Marcy surge una luz azul y humo negro, en cuestión de segundos su forma mas grande es liberada en medio de la ciudad, el collar se apodera de su cuerpo pero su mente resiste mientras toma de uno de sus negros tentáculos al joven y de un solo lanzamiento entre disparos el joven termina volando por los aires a merced de la física, viendo la niebla por sus ojos, incapaz de ver su objetivo, un reflejo corporal lo llama, cual ardilla voladora el joven se agarra de una pared amarilla desgastada, el vértigo hace estragos en la vista mientras se escucha el eco de la altura. El joven busca una grieta, una saliente, algo donde aferrarse para no caer al vacío, solo tiene los ladrillos, intenta subir esperando encontrar algo que lo sujete a su camino. Cada metro subido lo aleja de la niebla densa, cada vez menos espesa, solo para ver después una abstracta vista, dos paredes densas de nubes arriba y abajo de el, descubre en este pequeño espacio una increíble vista nocturna y una aurora debajo del Reino hielo, todo Ooo puede ser visto. Sin embargo la torre aun se alza sobre la segunda pared, donde la frontera entre tierra y espacio yace. El joven intenta continuar subiendo, el frio se hace sentir cada vez mas a cada metro avanzado, pero decide continuar, ah llegado demasiado lejos para regresar. El joven siente la escalada en sus piernas y brazos, la vista y el paisaje se vuelve densa a cada metro. Llega un punto donde solo se ve color blanco, una pared casi invisible de donde sostenerse, el joven queda confundido pero intenta continuar escalando la casi inexistente pared, el blanco se torna rosa, la pared desaparece, hambre, frió, vértigo, cansancio se unen en uno solo, el joven voltea arriba y observa cuatro luces blancas dispersas en forma cardinal y una luz rosa en medio de las cuatros al final de la niebla. Con esta ultima vista el joven pierde control de su debilitado cuerpo, de agarre solo queda una mano aferrada a una delicada sensación evitando que caiga al vacío en el momento en que la caída recién comenzaba... Una mano dulce agarrando la mano encallada del joven.

El joven despierta con dificultad, al abrir sus ojos descubre estar en aquel lugar del que se hablara en el siguiente episodio...

* * *

[1]"Otras cinco fábulas cortas:" Se dice que el bajo corazón de demonio toca "las melodías mas dulces".

[2]"El recuerdo de un recuerdo:" A veces deseas olvidar tus errores, pero si los olvidas podrías acabar con el mismo novio tonto con el que cortaste.

[3]"Lacayo:"

Tu te ves tan bien,

Frente al ancho mar,

Quiero sacarte los ojos,

y abrirte el cuello.

Quiero sacarte los ojos,

Y abrirte el cuello.

[elefante_4]Esotérico: "Que está oculto a los sentidos y a la ciencia y solamente es perceptible o asequible por las personas iniciadas", frecuentemente asociado a conocimiento tradicionales como magia y adivinación astrológica. (Dulce princesa no cree en la magia a pesar de vivir en un mundo "mágico" e incluso haber llegado a practicarla).

[5]"Demasiado Joven:" Jake: No es fácil, pero hay que ser persistente, hay que derrotar a un demonio y viajar por varios mundos. Una vez hecho esto, subes las escaleras hacia donde está el mago, y creas una llave mágica en el mundo acuático y abres la puerta de la cámara, y luego entras con la princesa y le das sus "besucones".

[6]El rompemuelas es el dulce mas duro, y si no se come con precaución, puede estallar en la boca e incluso provocar quemaduras (Si se expone al calor)

[7]"Incendio:" DP: "Después de mis experimentos para hacer que las nubes lluevan, inventé... ¡la pirotécnia líquida!"

[8]"Pánico en la fiesta del Palacio:" Estos guardias gigantes resguardan el reino de toda amenaza malvada detectable... Con excepción de Mentita.


	8. I Grayble (VII)

-¿en donde estoy?- _se levanta el joven Jimmy, aturdido, cansado, hambriento_ \- Un sueño en mi mente, que ni siquiera es mio (¿porque lo habré seguido?). Una pregunta cuya respuesta me niego a aceptar, y una sensación de incomodidad total, lo mas lejos que he ido es del monte Cragdor, no quisiera recordar eso... y ahora estoy en... ¿en donde estoy?  
-Estas en la torre, en donde reside el máximo aislamiento...

 **La Torre Celeste**  
 **o ( _del Mago que resguarda la puerta de la Princesa, y otros eventos posteriores_ )**

-¿Tu?,- _habla Jimmy a la voz_ \- ¿que eres?, apareciste en la cueva de Nocheosfera, y ahora estas aquí... ¿Me estaré volviendo loco?-  
-Sea eso cierto o no, no hace diferencia, todos aquí están locos. Eso te hace diferente, eres de los pocos cocientes de ello...-  
-¿Cual es el punto de todo esto...?  
-El punto es que estas aislado, es hora de salir, pero temo que estamos aquí por dos razones: una respuesta y un sueño, ¿como estos dos tienen algo que ver?, sencillo, uno conduce al otro.-  
-Dices... que para salir de aquí... Debo cumplir el sueño de Marcy, y al mismo tiempo, contestar mi respuesta?-  
-Te sorprenderías al saber como ambos están unidos. Aun mas, te sorprenderá lo difícil que sera esto... observa por la ventana...-

El joven se acerca a la ventana, encima del inodoro, pequeña y con barrotes innecesarios para la ventana de cristal presurizado, al subirse en el mueble para observar, ve un increíble entorno. El inmenso espacio como cielo y, bajo de la vista, toda la tierra de Ooo visible en toda su decadencia, densas nubes cubren el dulce reino y la torre, y van en aspecto de expansión a fin de cubrir la tierra.

-¡Niño!, - _Desde fuera de la celda, habla una extraña banana parlante, sentado en una silla frente a un escritorio de nuez-_ sal de ahí, empañas el vidrio.-  
"-¿Quien eres tu? _-pregunta Jimm-_  
-¿Que no me conoces?, soy miembro de la famosa Guardia Banana, los guardias de la realeza, los fieles defensores de la princesa.-  
-Me temo que no me suena el nombre-  
-¡¿Que?!, ¿me dices que jamas has oído de los Banana Guardias?-  
-Me temo que nunca había visto un Banana Guardia, hasta ahora...-  
-Que... Tristeza... Yo... _\- Aguantando las lagrimas-_ Necesito un momento _\- se levanta y sale de la habitación, dejando volar por la velocidad de su huida una hoja de papel que vuela hacia la celda-_

Jimmy se acerca a la hoja, la abre y ve una foto de varios banana guardias felices, enfilados, celebrando sin razón aparente, de un lado esta la princesa, molesta, mojada, como si la hubieran bañado por accidente. Pero descubre algo detrás de la foto, una nota:

* * *

Todo llega a su fin, este plan es infalible, detenerlo sera imposible, no queda de otra, ella necesita esto, no lo queremos así, pero así lo han decidido, la torre caerá, prepararse, están advertidos.

* * *

-Una revuelta...- _vuelve a hablar la extraña voz_ \- este lugar sera un caos...  
-No lo creo, esta torre tiene fama de ser indestructible...  
-Y sin embargo... alguien encontró un punto débil, ¿recuerdas?. De no ser por ti...  
-La torre hubiera caído en una sola explosión... esto es todo... necesito ver a la Dulce Reina, y este es el lugar donde encontrarla...-  
-¿Como piensas escapar de la celda?  
-Creo que se que hacer...

El joven se dirige al inodoro, abre la tapa, encuentra una rata y una serpiente besándose, pero elige no hacer caso y hunde sus manos en el mecanismo del inodoro, la pareja se enfurece y salta sobre su cara, pero lo esquiva, en el acto de esquivar arranca de golpe el dispositivo, lo rompe e usa el alambre del dispositivo para improvisar una llave, de inmediato se acerca a la cerradura y empieza a mover el alambre a fin de que entre.

-De acuerdo, escapas, pero este lugar esta encima del mundo, ¿como piensas escapar?-  
-No pienso escapar. No mientras tenga oportunidad de salvar una vida...-

La cerradura se abre, el joven escapa de la celda y recorre el pasillo del resto del calabozo, llenos de todo tipo de dulces cuyo aspecto dulce no dulce ni siquiera como malhechor, entre estos se encuentra en una celda distinta a las demás, en su interior hay solo oscuridad y una ventana, en las paredes se observan espejos, como si fuera a reflejar el sol en el vidrio... en su interior Jimmy descubre:

-¿Marcy?-

Pero ella no lo ve, solo esta ella, acostada en su traje un tanto desgastado y varios dardos con decorativos de plumas en su trasero

-No contestara... esta dormida, luego de disparar mas de 2000 dardos de elefante... Fue en verdad difícil...- _habla desde la celda de alado un hombre limón-_

-Un limon, espero que ustedes no le hicieran nada... ¿que haces aquí?, ¿no deberías estar con Limonagrio?

-Me encerró por decirle que ya no quedaban calabozos en tierra... te sugeriría que corras, o te escondas... o... no se... pero aquí, es mejor no encontrarse con nadie, es mas, regresa a tu celda. Es fácil salir de la celda, pero si te atrapan, el castigo sera peor que el encierro... Aquí los gritos no son escuchados...-

-Lo siento, pero mi meta es buscar a la princesa...

-James, escapaste...- despierta Marceline

-Marceline... yo...-

-No digas mas... sal de aquí... que no te vean...-

-Pero... yo no puedo ahora, ¿donde esta mi hermana?, ¿que te va pasar?...

-¡Corre, Niño!- _grita en tono de cólera_ -¡Corre!, ¡Corre!

Jimmy, ante los gritos, sale de la sala, recorre cada pasillo cautelosamente pero sin perder velocidad, su ojos se cubren en tonalidad toda de color purpura suave de los desgastados pasillos, como si antes hubiese sido rosa. Mientras dobla una esquina, escucha raros murmullos por las paredes y una horrible sensación, cual caballo en la noche desde la pradera[1], al final se ve una puerta de gran tamaño, se acerca pero escucha varias pisadas acercándose, no teniendo otra opción, entra en la habitación. Su interior es algo que había visto antes, pero no tan magnifico como antes, un gran laboratorio, todo en blanco y sin impurezas, con un olor estéril y frió que combina con la frialdad de las maquinas de análisis y la distinta cristalería.

-No es cierto... esto es aun mas grande que el de los marqueses...-

-¿Te impresiona?

-¿Que?¡¿Que?!- _voltea atrás de el, descubre un rostro femenino de tono rosa_ \- Dulce Princ...- _recibe una bofetada de la Reina-_

-Soy Dulce Reina, no princesa. En serio que eres un problema-

-Yo solo...-a _ntes de seguir hablando, una compuerta ovalada se abre debajo del joven desde el suelo, el joven queda atrapado en un rompemuelas gigante_ -?se atrevería... le iría muy mal, pero dejémonos de esto. Te propongo algo, te dejo ir bajo la condición de que seas mi conejillo de laboratorio para esta ocasión, (claro, si sobrevives)-

-No tienes palabra aquí... ¿que tengo que escuchar yo de un prisionero?-

-¿Que tal una advertencia de peligro?-

-¿Advertencia?, ¿Me estas amenazando?-

-No, intento evitar que te ocurra algo malo.

-Soy la Reina, obvio que hay quien quiere hacerme daño, pero nadie se atrevería... le iría muy mal, pero dejémonos de esto. Te propongo algo, te dejo ir bajo la condición de que seas mi conejillo de laboratorio para esta ocasión, (claro, si sobrevives)-

-De acuerdo-

-¿eh? ... ¿Te estas burlando de mi?-

-No... es en serio, yo vine aquí por intención propia... Solo quiero salvarla... incluso si eso amerita seguir tus ordenes-

-Si... es cierto que llegaste aquí por intención propia... yo misma evite que cayeras al vació cuando te desmayaste al pie de la puerta... No te entiendo... no parece lógico que subas hasta aquí solo para que te capture, parece tan tonto... Pero en fin... Ya que insistes tanto...-

Sin cuestionar, de manera extraña para ella misma, el joven se deja llevar por sus ordenes. Se dejo poner un traje espacial, fue llevado a una habitación presurizada con dos puertas y, esperando la orden de salir. una luz verde se enciende, la puerta de atrás se cierra en una segunda puerta de hierro mientras la de enfrente se abre, dejando pasar dos pequeños androides con forma de un pequeño dispensador de chicles de tres frascos, uno sujeta a Jimmy fuera de la habitación mientras el otro sostiene un extraño artefacto con un símbolo nunca antes visto por Jimmy de un logo de fondo amarillo, un circulo negro al centro y tres pentágonos irregulares en forma de triangulo rodeando dicho circulo apuntando al mismo. Fuera de la torre, los robots llevan a jimmy y al artefacto por un vuelo espacial lento hacia unas rocas orbitantes a una distancia mu lejana, volteando atrás descubre la ilógica irregularidad de la "torre perfecta", la base atraviesa las densas nubes de la tierra cual estaca, pero la parte de arriba que dicha torre sostiene es mas grande que la misma torre, en cada esquina y lateral hay montados grandes ventiladores, girando todos en dirección contraria a su propio eje, como si mantuvieran a la misma torre sobre si misma.

-Me escuchas... Jimmy el humano _-habla la Reina desde un altavoz, desde el interior de la torre-_

James solo levanta la mano y da un pulgar arriba, entonces la Reina, dentro de una habitación de blanco metálico especial con ventana de observación y un panel de control, se dirige desde el micrófono:

-¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo?, no es tarde para volver a la celda...-

James solo gira la cabeza en señal de negativa

-Esto no es normal... _\- se dice a ella misma-_ es ilógico...- _De manera extraña, la Reina empieza a tener un nudo en la garganta... ella no tiene idea de porque... por razones que ella misma no entiende habla de nuevo al altavoz_ \- no necesitas hacerlo... te dejo ir... pero dime que no quieres hacer esto.-

James solo gira la cabeza en señal de negativa

-¿Que?, Nadie me dice que no... pero me esta diciendo si... ¿donde esta su instinto de supervivencia?, ¿donde esta su cerebro?- _de inmediato, su sorpresa se transforma en cólera y vuelve al altavoz_ \- no tiendo a explicar mis experimentos, pero te digo esto solo para que recapacites, mis robots te están llevando a un punto muerto a varios kilómetros de la torre, haré detonar una bomba nuclear a modo de experimento... no se que es lo que va a pasar pero seguro no te va gustar. Es tu ultima oportunidad, ¡pide que te regrese a tierra!.

James solo gira la cabeza en señal de negativa

-¡Esta bien!- _grita la Reina por el altavoz_ \- ¡tanto deseas morir, que así sea, tonto!-

Los robots y Jimmy llegan a las rocas, en donde hay una bandera de color rosa en una de estas, en donde amarran a Jimmy y donde colocan el artefacto... antes de partir, uno de los robots se escucha un altavoz.

-No se que es lo que haces, pero estas siendo irracional, es tas siendo...-

-No... no es tonto no tener miedo a la muerte, es natural, pero también lo es superarlo, eso me diferencia de los animales-

-Que puede ser tan fuerte como para que ignores temer a la muerte-

-Fe-

Escuchando esta palabra, se encoleriza horriblemente, sin pensarlo dos veces, la Reina aprieta el botón rojo. Pero cuando observo a través de la ventana presurizada, solo observo un gran destello y una luz blanca que se disipaba en cientos de miles de colores cual aurora boreal, lo que debía ser una horrible explosión mortal no fue mas que grandes luces. Pero conforme se acercaban las luces a la torre varios objetos empezaron a fallar, entre estos, el altavoz, el radar cardíaco... y los cuatro grandes ventiladores que estaban abajo de la torre.

-Alerta, Pulso Electromagnético detectado Aleeertaaa- _disminuye la fuerza de la voz hasta quedar desactivada la alarma a causa de la radiación-_

 _-_ _Rápidamente, la reina toma walkie-talkie_ _de entre una caja vieja y llama a través de esta-_ ¡Jefe Banana Guardia, llama al equipo de ingenieros, hay que rehabilitar las turbinas!-

-Mi Reina, ya están los ingenieros en las turbinas reparando el agravio _-contesta el Banana Guardia-_

-Eh...- _consternada por la velocidad de sus ingenieros_ \- ¿Como que ya están ahí?-

-Un niño choco en nuestra ventana, vimos que era el chico que tenia prisionero y que su traje espacial no funcionaba, así que mandamos a los ingenieros a rescatarlo pero luego vimos que las turbinas no estaban funcionando bien y decidimos bajar-

-¿Un niño?

-Si... el joven sigue con nosotros, solo por precaución, suponemos que no desea que escape...-

-No...- _Cada vez mas consternada y extrañada a cada palabra del Guardia-_ Lo hicieron bien...

-Gracias... aqui solo... un momento- _se corta la comunicación brevemente, luego se restaura-_ Mi señora, nos informan que necesitan un poco de ayuda en reiniciar la IA de las turbinas, de algo de un eje de no se que...-

-Ah gracias... Al fin algo que no esta fuera de lo común... Voy para allá...-

La Reina sale de la habitación, a un lado de la puerta se observa colgado en un perchero, un traje espacial el cual la princesa toma y se lo va poniendo en el camino a través del pasillo, mientras camina se escucha salir de las paredes murmullos que, conforme pasa mas rápido la reina mas fuerte se escuchan hasta... llegar a entablar conversación en una voz infantil pero con toque inteligente...

-Esos ingenieros de dulces, en verdad que no dejan de ser unos tontos-

-Si, la dulce gente es tonta... pero...-

-Que ocurre Princesa...-

-He notado que ellos están aprendiendo... después de tanta espera, por fin están creciendo... supieron como adelantar las reparaciones de las turbinas...

-¿No se te olvida el joven?-

-No. Supongo que sobrevivió, el se las vera conmigo... pero no entiendo, ¿porque sobrevivió a la explosión si, ademas de ser nuclear, esta en el espa...? ah... Ahahaha- _Ríe cual chiste bien contado-_

 _-_ ¿Que ocurre?-

-Ya recordé porque no funciono...- _alegre por la deducción que la hizo_ _reír_ \- esto ya lo había hecho alguien antes...[2] Con razón sobrevivió a la explosión... seguro se estrello contra la ventana en la onda expansiva y paso a ocurrir lo que me contó el Guardia.-

-Pero, aun no se te olvida que te desafió... ¿cierto?-

-Si... pero yo misma lo juzgare... Supongo que es en parte mi culpa por ignorar algo tan importante en mi investigación... Ignorar... Ignorar...-

-¿Ocurre algo?-

-No, no es nada...-

Se detiene la Reina frente a la puerta de hierro, entra a la habitación y espera dentro de ella hasta que la luz se pone verde, entonces sale por la otra puerta, procede a realizar una caminata sobre la pared de la torre, una caminata un tanto larga mientras observa como la energía de la radiación choca contra la capa de ozono en forma de hermosos colores. Finalmente llega a la parte del declive, el desnivel que separa el edificio de arriba con la primera torre base. Allí se ve al joven Jimmy ayudando a los ingenieros a cargar pesada y gigante maquinaria como hélices y motores, sin dificultad alguna gracias a la carencia de gravedad. La Reina se acerca a los ingenieros de curioso aspecto, un suave pastel grueso de tinte rosa y un caramelo de fresa, ambos usando un taladro para atornillar una gran lamina.

-Mi señora, gracias por venir a ayudarnos. Hemos terminado de limpiar la radiación e instalar las refacciones, solo requerimos el código de reinicio en el panel _\- decía el pastelito-_

-Si... yo...-

-¿Hicimos algo mal?-

-No...- _extrañada-_ esta bien... eso es lo de menos, pensé que querían... no se... mas ayuda... ya saben, quitar la radiación, conectar los cables despresurizados, ensamblar el chasis, cosas complicadas, difíciles-

-Discúlpenos por nuestras fallas...-

-No... eso es lo extraño...-

-Bueno, hemos aprendido mucho gracias a usted, y no habríamos hecho esto sin el desprevenido accidente con el chico que nos motivo a actuar...-

-El chico...- _se torna seria-_ ¿porque no esta amarrado?-

-Porque lo amarraríamos, nos ayudo con varias piezas de laminas, instalo el motor y nos ayudo a soldar algunas secciones y a descontaminar algunos lugares. No sabia del todo que era lo que hacíamos pero solo tuvimos que decirle que hacíamos y el hizo el resto, tremendamente servicial-

-¿Ok...? un momento- _ve acercarse a Jimm con una ultima pieza de metal, la Reina se le acerca y le pregunta..._ -¿Como fue que lo hiciste?

-¿Hacer que?-

-¡Sobrevivir!, no sabias si quiera si ibas a morir o no, ¿como te atreves a decirme que no?, ¿en que estabas pensando?-

-Me dijiste que me querías demostrar que no eres mala persona... y yo queria demostrarte que no soy mala persona-

-Pero hasta te dije que te podías ir... ¿porque dijiste no?-

-Supongo... que estaba un tanto necio, quería seguirte, no se como describirlo, es como cuando tienes un compromiso con alguien y estas dispuesto a hacer todo por esa promesa.-

-¿Y no tuviste miedo?-

-Si... no sabia que era lo que me iba a hacer esa cosa hasta que me dijiste que era una bomba, no se que es nuclear pero se que una bomba estalla. Pero no me preocupo, yo no tenia porque preocuparme, deje que mi ser entrara en Fe...

-¡No digas esa palabra, necio!-

-¿Que?-

-No digas "Fe"... no puedo creer que creas en esas tonterías... Ya dirá Grumosa el Glob, todos saben que esta muerto...

-¿Glob?, ¿De que estas hablando?

-De... Dioses, Magia, Todas esas tonterías de abajo, ¿pero que ocurre contigo?

-No se, solo recordaba lo que me dijo el Marques una vez... no recuerdo bien que estaba diciendo en ese instante, pero me dijo que "la Fe va mas allá de la religión", que ese es el secreto de como una semilla de mostaza mueve montañas. No lo entendía hasta hace unos instantes... supongo que debo ahora mas de una disculpa-

-Si, en verdad, mas que una... Aunque... eso suene un tanto lógico... eres mas listo de lo que uno puede pensar...-

-No creo, siempre me he creído un tanto tonto...-

-No... Eres bastante listo, escapaste del calabozo, te familiarizaste rápido como mi cristalería de laboratorio. Debes tener o un increíble sentido científico o unos padres bastante comprometidos en ti... ¿Quienes son tus padres?-

-Bueno... realmente no tengo, soy como adoptado, pero cuando pregunto si soy adoptado, me dicen que no, pero tampoco soy hijo legitimo, eso es raro... pero en fin, mis tutores vendrían siendo el Marques Simón y la Marquesa Betty-

-Simon... Betty... Un momento... ¡¿TU PADRE ES EL REY HELADO?!

-No, no es el, creo-

-Pero eso es imposible _,-Sigue hablando la reina sin escuchar la respuesta anterior-_ el efecto de la corona es permanente, no podría ser alguien normal usando la corona... Mucho menos ser tu tutor-

-Pero el no la esta usando-

-¿No...?, - _Sorprendida, hace análisis con la nueva información-_ Ok... ellos seguro siguen viviendo en el reino hielo, eso explica tu extraño atuendo, ya parecía extraño que siempre uses bufanda y abrigo en pleno campo en verano... Pero sigue activada, por eso sigue en pie el Reino. Entonces, ¿quien la esta usando?-

-No estoy seguro, pero su "portador" me dice de manera muy loca que el es Finn el humano-

-Eso es imposible, Finn esta muerto...-

-No, nadie esta seguro si esta muerto o no...-

-Joven Jimmy, Finn esta muerto, yo se que ese bueno para nada esta muerto-

-¿Creí que lo amabas?

-¿Yo?- _se sonroja_ \- No... no podría, están inmaduro... y tan raro cuando se trata de sueños... pero... ¿porque hablamos de muertos?. El esta muerto, y lo puedo demostrar...

-¿En serio?... digo... ¿en serio podrías mostrármelo...?-

-Mi señora...- _El caramelo de fresa interrumpe la conversación-_ No es por molestar pero necesitamos el código de activación-

-Si... un momento...- _Se acerca flotando hasta un panel de control en el centro de las cuatro turbinas, teclea 05042010, y con esto reinicia los motores, en pocos instantes la torre recupera su energía y se estabilizan ambos edificios_ -Listo chicos, buen trabajo. regresen a la torre.-

-Nos va a acompañar, Señora-

-No, quiero enseñarle algo a este joven, en un momento regresamos allá...-

Concluido el trabajo. La Reina y el joven se adentran a través del basto terreno espacial, carente de atmósfera, viendo pasar frente a ellos varios meteoritos, fragmentos de roca, basura, dulces y demás comida, y grandes hermosas estelas de luz a causa de la sobrante radiación de la bomba. En el camino, el cual se torno un tanto largo, entablaron nuevamente conversación-

-Necesito preguntar... ¿Porque decidió venir aquí... a esta torre?-

-Son muchas razones; presión, salud, necesidad de controlar mi situación, buscar nuevas metas, pero sobre todo, buscar algo completamente nuevo. La tierra de Ooo muere y no se porque, dicen que yo soy la culpable, eso no lo se, pero no pienso quedarme brazos cruzados. El plan es usar el entorno para experimentar en la creacion de ambientes nuevos fuera de la tierra: La Luna, las partes aun áridas de Marte, Terraformacion... la nueva esperanza...-

-Se ve interesante... pero creo que aun hay mucho por hacer en tierra firme...-

-Tal vez... Pero en otro asunto... Dime, ¿que te hizo venir aun a costa de que sabias que te iba recibir mal?

-Fue Marceline, dijo que quería resolver el porque tu no estabas abajo, la dulce gente cree que los estas dejando morir y que estas conectada con la que llaman "Segunda Era del Terror"-

-Que exagerado... La segunda Era es solo un mito... ¿y ella donde esta?

-¿Eh? en el calabozo de la torre... ¿no tu la habías puesto allí?-

-No, los calabozos los ve limonagrio junto con... ¡allí esta...!

Los dos aumentan la velocidad de sus impulsores de sus trajes, llegando a una formación de grandes rocas gigantes orbitando en la atmósfera, al acercarse a dicha formación se contempla un esqueleto blanco amarrado con chicle a fin de no dejarlo suelto, atado con aun mas chicle de la pierna a una plataforma de hierro insertada en la roca

-He aquí Finn el humano-

-Entonces... Si esta muerto... mas muerto que la misma muerte... no puedo creerlo... solo quedaron sus huesos... que ocurrió-

-Es una historia larga y aburrida, involucra un cielo tormentoso, un misil, y una pelea absurda, no puedo creer que no quisiera quedarse conmigo, que no me ayudara, y que aun así, salvara a todos... parece tan increíble... aun no puedo descifrar lo ocurrido aquel entonces...-

-Puedo acercarme... Digo... no se si tengas algún sentimiento por...-

-Acercarte cuanto quieras, no importa...-

El joven, en mera curiosidad, se acerco al esqueleto, observándolo, viendo en el un sentimiento de vació, como si esta respuesta no correspondiese, parecía mas inaceptable esta respuesta que la horrible locura dicha por el Rey Hielo que afirmaba ser Finn... consternado... eligió aceptar esta extraña y dura verdad solo para luego sentarse brevemente en la roca a fin de reflexionar todo por lo que había pasado... Pero, entre el poco viento que se filtraba, empujaba una pequeña figura saliendo del entre la pierna cercana a la atadura del pie con el piso de metal... al observar de cerca vio un papel flotando a merced del vació. El joven, curioso, se acerco y tomo el papel solo para leer algo escrito en el... "Made in China"...-

-China... - _La "voz" profunda se escuchaba de nuevo a modo de susurro-_ Eso suena a la leyenda de un reino que solía hacerse poderoso vendiendo basura...no hay nada peor que la basura espacial...-

-¿Basura espacial...?, Un momento... Estoy recordando algo...[3] Esto es una farsa... supongo que simón tenia razón.-

-Pero la Dulce Princesa cree que esto es real... tal vez a ella también le mintieron...-

-Seguro son los mismos de la nota en la foto que intentan derrocarla... tengo que...

-No... Nunca la cuestiones... no sin pruebas suficientes, "Método científico", ensambla mejor tu teoría si quieres que te haga caso...-

-¿Que hago entonces?-

-Dejemos lo de Finn para otra oportunidad, solo dile lo que necesitas decirle... Marceline necesita que la saques de aquí, esos espejos en su prisión no me parecen nada cool, y ni hablar de la sospechosa nota en la foto...-

-¿Porque me ayudas...? ¿Quien eres...?-

-¡Jimmy!, ¿vas a venir de regreso o no?- _Decía la Reina-_

-Si... ya voy...-

En el camino de regreso a la torre, el joven se agarra de valor y le dice...

-Perdone pero necesito decirle dos cosas... Primero, creo que usted esta en peligro, hay una nota que encontré en una foto de los Banana Guardias-

-Si, ya la había visto, es normal, todo mundo desea acabar con los reyes, pero ya se encargara Limonagrio de ver quien fue... y... ¿que era lo segundo?-

-Que por favor, saque a Marceline del calabozo...-

-Insistes que ella esta en el calabozo... No puede estar, les dije claramente a esos dos necios que no debían tocar a Marcy para nada-

-¿Dos?

-Limonagrio y Goliad-

-Un momento... ¿Goliad?, ¿el Goliad de las leyendas?, ¿el del combate psíquico eterno?[3]-

-Si... Bueno... eso era antes de "aquel día", medidas muy desesperadas para tiempos desesperados, pero no me arrepiento de liberarlo, me a ayudado mucho... Pero supongo que es aun un tanto difícil tratar con el... Seguro si la encerró... ¿gustas pasar a visitarlo mientras veo lo que ocurre con Marceline?-

-No lo se... ¿No me hará daño?-

-Tranquilo, no hace nada, ya lo tengo domado...-

Finalmente regresan a la torre, se ve como el lugar esta mas encendido que en las vistas anteriores. Luego de esperar un largo rato en la habitación presurizada, el joven es escoltado por dos Banana Guardias mientra observa a la Reina recorrer el pasillo por el que el despertó. los guardias llevan al joven entre escaleras hasta una gran puerta gigante, en donde Limonagrio yace esperándolo. Ya en la puerta, los Banana Guardias se alejan rápidamente en miedo mientras Limonagrio, sin decir mucho, abre la puerta-

-Entra... _\- Dice Limonagrio-_

El joven entra en la habitación y observa una gran habitación teñida en color crema, similar a las paredes del castillo original, en las esquinas se observan extrañas tuberías de metal pero pintadas en tonos de rojo y blanco como menta, en medio yace un trono improvisado con terrones de azúcar macizo y caramelo, sentado sobre este yace una gran esfinge viva, Goliad yace en su trono, al poner su segundo pie, el joven se espanta al oír cerrarse a golpe la puerta.

-Hola James... Bienvenido, como has estado...-

-Tu voz, se parece a los murmullos de las paredes...-

-Irrespetuoso que eres...-

-Perdón... es que tengo en estos momentos muchas cosas en la cabeza...-

-Lo siento... normalmente se esas cosas pero me tengo prohibido usar mis poderes mentales, algo que le prometí a mi madre a fin de llegar a un acuerdo con ella-

-¿Acuerdo?-

-No eres nadie para preguntar mis asuntos...-

-Si perdón... es que temo que a la Reina le pueda pasar algo mientras estamos aquí, unos tipos desean hacerle daño, y temo que podría pasar algo malo pronto.-

-Si, podría pasar algo malo... de eso estoy muy enterado, me entero de muchas cosas, estoy enterado del loco que destruyo la estatua falsa de Finn, así como del escándalo que armaste abajo junto a Marceline, así como tambien estoy enterado que descubriste el esqueleto falso que puse para despistar a la Reina-

-¿Que?-

-Creo que hable de mas ¿no?, je, no importa, toral que viniste aquí en busca de respuestas, quien mejor que yo para contestarlas, que escucho todo en la torre a través de las paredes y conozco los pesares de todos-

-Pero... ¿porque haces esto...?-

-Para tener el control, la princesa cree tenerme domado pero yo soy quien la dome, me tomo mucho tiempo construir mi plan pero fue satisfactorio ahora que todo es mas fácil-

-Como... es posible, entonces tu eres quien hace todo lo que ocurre abajo... como... ¿como puedes hacer todo este mal?-

-Bastante sencillo, yo ayudo a Limonagrio a controlar y administrar el Dulce Reino mientras yo dirijo el resto de mi plan aqui. ¿Te gusta lo que he hecho en mi trabajo?-

-No, ¿Que es esto?, todos viven en la oscuridad...-

-Tal vez tu lo veas oscuro pero no lo es, es parte de un gran plan a largo plazo. Gracias a mi no necesitamos amigos, aliados, somos totalmente autosuficientes. Lo suficiente como para controlar no solo el Reino si no a toda la tierra de Ooo, los demás reinos en decadencia me sirven y me ayudan a mantener Ooo en control. Obtengo lo que necesito y el pueblo duerme tranquilo en el toque de queda, de día producen para si mismos y para mi. No tenemos que dar nada ni recibir nada, el Dulce Pueblo es mas fuerte que todos los reinos, Dulce Princesa es mas fuerte que el Pueblo, Goliad es mas fuerte que la Dulce princesa, Goliad es mas fuerte que el pueblo, Goliad es mas fuerte que cualquier reino... Incluyendo el improvisado Reino de Finn y tus padrastros-

-Un momento... Entonces Finn esta vivo...-

-Sabes que no es real, no entiendo tu necedad en no creer la realidad. Yo mismo plante este señuelo para tener a raya a la princesa, yo fui quien construyo la torre, gracias a su altura, ella y toda su inteligencia, junto con todo el Dulce Reino queda encerrado en la única y mas perfecta táctica de aislamiento: La Ignorancia.

-¿Que?-

-A varios metros de altura, dividido por dos barreras de densas nubes, la primera natural, la atmósfera, que evita que todo lo externo llegue a la tierra sin que yo lo vea, así Marte no podría ayudar a Ooo. Y la segunda, las nubes, creado por mi y mi industria, ciega todo aquello que intente ver a través de este, así el pueblo lo que yo desee que crean... como que ella es quien hace todos los males del pueblo, y la princesa cree que estoy haciendo mi trabajo según sus condiciones y que es el pueblo el que necesita estar aislado por su rebeldia, sin conocer que yo hago lo que me convenga, incluso desmantelar y controlar otros reinos. O invadirlos. Y ni tu familia podría conmigo, Goliad es mas fuerte que tu familia, y puedo acabarla cuando quiera-

-No metas a ellos en esto...-

-Lo haré, hay Dulce gente en ese reino, que no hacen lo que deben hacer... Y yo debo hacer lo necesario por el Dulce Pueblo, incluso acabar con el mismo si es necesario, acabar con todo el que se cruce en mi camino-

 _-_ No- _Se torna en rostro serio-_ No lo permitiré... La dulce Reina sabrá de esto-

-Si lo sabe o no, no me importa, puedo hacer creerle lo que yo quiera... como que crea que el reino necesita esto... que ella esta aquí para controlarme, incluso que crea que moriste de un derrame cerebral, dando excusa a tu comportamiento subersivo-

-¿Que es eso?[5]-

-No te interesa, solo interesa que no me estorbes- _de su frente, emerge un ojo colgante, este ve directamente a los ojos del joven y penetra en su mente-¿_ Que es esto?,¿Que hace un campo verde aquí?-

-Es... un sueño... de algo distinto... no lo conozco... pero... creo que es posible...-

-No... no así... ¡Esto es inaceptable!, acabare, ¡acabare con este sueño absurdo!-

-¡Goliad!- _Aparece la Reina en la puerta, con Marceline y Limonagrio a lado-_

 _-_ Princesa... yo...-

-Te dejo pasar que me digas "Princesa" solo porque me ayudas con el Reino, pero sabes bien que no me gusta que me llamen "Princesa" ahora que soy reina. Así que, por favor, cumple tu promesa y ¡Deja de leer mentes!, ¡Sabes que tienes prohibido hacerlo!-

-¿Pero...? este niño...-

- _Mantiene la Reina el ceño fruncido-_

-Ñaaaaa, ¡esta bien!- _el tercer ojo se entierra de nuevo en su frente-_ ¿Que va hacer con el?-

-Lo regresare a tierra, junto con Marceline, a quien dejaste que Limonagrio lo pusiera en una cámara de ejecución... ¿En que estas pensando Goliad?, es padre de Hunson Abadeer, ¿como te atreves a ponerla en donde el sol toque y la extermine como en horno?-

-Solo cumplo tus demandas, yo hago justicia...-

-Pues lo haces mal, Goliad, tu quedas castigado-

-Pero-

-Sin peros, ahora, ven conmigo y ayúdame llevar a estos dos inocentes abajo, me imagino que debe ser un caos alli...-

-Si... Princesa-

-Reina-

-Si, perdón, Reina- _mostrando falsa sonrisa-_

Después de este extraño altercado, los cinco personajes salen escoltados por Banana Guardias hasta la puerta presurizada. De esta manera el joven, la Reina, la esfinge, la vampiresa (encerrada en una caja a fin que no entre luz en ella) y el hombre Limón se paran sobre la gran plataforma de hierro, esta se encierra en un pequeño domo de energía y desciende sobre las nubes densas. Al atravesar la primera frontera de nubes, se aprecia un hermoso amanecer como nunca antes ninguno de ellos había visto. Al llegar a la segunda barrera de nubes, se aprecia una atmósfera menos densa que en el principio de este altercado pero aun sin luz, como si esta luchara por atravesar las nubes entre tanta densidad.

-No necesitamos la caja, ábranla- _decía la Reina-_

 _-Limonagrio toma su espada sonica y destruye la caja, en la que Marcy estaba encerrada-_

-Ya era hora, tardaste mucho... como siempre... _-decía Marcy-_

 _-_ Perdón... no quería que esto llegara hasta...-

-No tienes nada que disculpar... yo solo quería saber que estabas aquí Bonny, cosas como esta son tan común para ti... lenta- _Dice con sonrisa en el rostro-_

 _-¿_ Ya vas a empezar con eso... Marcy?- _Sonríe del mismo modo-_

 _-_ ¿Hay algo de lo que me perdi?- _Pregunta Jimmy de manera ingenua-_

 _-_ Ya te lo había dicho James, _-Decía Marceline-_ nosotras dos tenemos bastante historia... digamos que es algo de edad... solo que yo soy la hermana mayor y ella la boba hermana menor-

-Boba... si claro...- _Contesta Bonnibel-_

-Dime, Marceline, que harás ahora...- _decía Jimmy-_

-Supongo que regresare a Nocheosfera, mientras mi padre este ausente soy la única que evita que los malos escapen, y ya hay demasiados malos en este oscuro Ooo como para permitir mas afuera... Ya, cuando termine con mis asuntos tal vez tenga mas tiempo para mi misma, y podre visitarlos mas a menudo... me da mucha curiosidad este Nuevo Reino Helado, espero ver en lo que se convertirá-

-Gracias... y sobre todo, gracias por no comerme-

-eso no lo agradezcas, pero no te atrevas a provocarme de nuevo-

-Prometido _-Dice Jimmy con sonrisa de compromiso en el rostro-_

Ya al fin en el suelo, los restos de la locura del día anterior se hacen ver entre manchas negros de ceniza, lluvia fluorescente, robots hechos pedazos y edificios dañados al lado de su respectiva Urbe metida entre el chisme. Los guardias de limon se acercan a los cinco y proceden a hacer sus respectivos deberes, escoltar. A pocos metros yace una caja de vidrio polarizado, dentro esta la halcón Jessica, quien al ver acercarse a Jimmy grita a fin de ser escuchada:

-¡Jimmy! ¡Jimmy aquí!-

-¡Hermana!- _Se separa de sus dos escoltas sin aviso, el corre hasta la caja de cristal mientras los guardias lo siguen, al llegar y tocar con sus dos manos el cristal negro, los dos escoltas lo agarran de los hombros, pero lo mantienen allí-_ Que bueno es ver que estés bien... ¿te hicieron algo?-

-Aparte de dormirme, amarrarme y luego encerrarme en esta caja donde no puedo cambiar de tamaño ni nada... si, estoy bien. _-contesta su hermana en tono sarcástico-_ El que no estará bien eres t por hacer todo esto ya les avise a los marqueses sobre lo que hiciste, no tardaran en llegar...-

-¿Hablaste con los Marqueses?, ¿Pero como es posible?. no me digas que.. - _Los ojos se dilatan en señal de asombro-_ ¿tienes poderes mentales?.-

-No Jimmy, no exageres, solo use mi llamada por derecho-

-¿Llamada por dere...? Ah... ok...- _contesta Jimmy en tono de decepción-_

Pocos minutos después un portal se abre no muy lejos de la ubicación, de este sale si advertencia previa los tres miembros de la familia real del Reino, todos con cara de pocos amigos, acercandose a donde Jimmy y Jessica estan detenidos

-Simon, Betty, _\- decía Jessi-_ Que bueno que están aquí, yo seguí a mi hermano para que...-

-Si claro, _-decia Betty en tono de molestia-_ como ahora tenemos que sacarlos de prisión, ¿en que estabas pensando, Jessica?-

-¿Yo?, pero si fue Jimmy quien...

-Calla, contigo nos las arreglamos después, que a quien buscamos es a Jimmy-

-Simon, Betty, yo...-

-Te dije que estarías castigado, y encima de escaparte, ¡destruyes media ciudad!, ¡¿En que estabas pensando?!-

-Disculpa, _-Interviene Marceline-_ pero yo fui quien le dijo que...

-Lo siento Marceline, pero, por favor, no intervenga, que esto es entre el y nosotros-

-Si, yo la seguí, supongo que queria hacer algo un tanto caprichoso, pero ahora veo que no me sirvió de nada, Rey Helado, creo que le debo una disculpa... perdón por no creerle, por gritarle, por...-

-Joven Jimmy, _-Dice el Rey-_ no te preocupes, no hay nada que perdonar, pero creo que si me podrías compensar con el hecho de asumir tus responsabilidades.-

-Si, lo haré, Rey-

-Espero que sea así,-continua diciendo Betty- porque estarás dos horas en el techo del castillo mientras reflexionas en todo lo que hiciste-

-¿De nuevo eso, Betty?, _-decía Simon-_ la ultima vez nos costo trabajo curar ese resfriado común, que sabes que es difícil tratar enfermedades perdidas, aun mas, evitar que se propaguen de nuevo-

-Pues parece que es la única forma que aprenda, así aprendió a no mentir de nuevo, ¿porque no volverlo a hacer?-

-Disculpen pero yo aquí si intervengo _-Dice el rey-_ ustedes talvez quieran aplicar justicia pero me temo que esto es un asunto de estado, je, nunca pene decir eso... si alguien debe castigar al muchacho ese debe ser yo-

-¡¿Que?!- Dice la pareja al mismo tiempo- eso no lo permitiremos-

-¿Como que no...?, Usted, señorita Grof, va a castigarlo muy severamente, realmente no me importa pero yo tambien debo aplicar justicia, y supongo que Simon no dira nada...-

-De hecho pensaba dejarlo pasar-

-¿ven?, Uno es demasiado debil y la otra es demasiado fuerte, soy yo quien debo aplicar el castigo, y ya lo tengo justo a la medida-

-¿De que esta hablando?-

-Como Reino neutral, que funge como refugio y asilo a otros, debo mantener mi estatus neutral. Por eso... _-en tono de juez antiguo y tenebroso de sentencia-_ Yo, El Rey de la nieve y el Reino, con todo el poder conferido en mi y en la ley del hielo, te condeno por un mes, James el Humano, ¡AL EXILIO!-

-¡¿Que?! _-Decia Jimmy, los Marqueses y Jessi con gran sorpresa-_

 _-No puede hacer eso-Decía Betty-_

 _-_ Si puedo, _-Afirma el rey-_ lo acabo de hacer, y esta en las leyes que lo haga. Tomenlo por la buena, los castigos del Marquesado tambien son oficiales, podrá quedarse una hora cumpliendo su castigo como espera mientras preparan sus cosas y se despiden-

- _La Dulce Reina, solo obervante, decide acercarse.-_ Usted... me dijeron que usted podria ser alguien conocido, pero veo que por lo menos no es usted el señor Petrikov, pero tampoco puede ser quien crei que usted era... es frió... verdaderamente frio...-

-Bueno... hay que serlo cuando tu pueblo te necesita en decisiones difíciles, lo aprendí de la mejor...-

-Princesa, no podemos quedarnos aquí mucho tiempo, corre peligro a cada momento aquí abajo _-Se acerca Goliad y le habla en tono serio-_ Limonagrio se encargara del resto, no te preocupes-

-Si... esta bien... regresemos, este lugar ya no lo reconozco...-

 _La Reina y Goliad se suben de nuevo en la plataforma de hierro, esta asciende mientras Limonagrio observa a Jimmy y compañía atravesando del portal, en un acto imprevisto, Limonagr_ io le grita:-Te lo advertí niño, no te acerques te dije, ahora mi madre corre peligro de mi amo, ahora todos corren peligro... ¡Peligro!- _pero observa que el portal esta cerrado, temiendo que su grito quedo al vació sin ser escuchado, se dice a si mismo..._ _-_ ¡Al cabo que ni queria...!-

 **Epilogo**

De regreso en el Reino Hielo, Marceline se despide de Jimmy en pleno techo y se retira volando rumbo a la cueva de donde salio, prometiendo volver apenas le sea posible. Luego de eso, el Joven paso media hora en ese puntiagudo techo escarpado, sintiendo el frió matinal del amanecer combinado con el de la altura. Disfrutando de la hermosa vista del reino junto a un merecido y cálido caldo de pollo de desayuno, muy merecido luego de mas de 24 horas sin comer. Permaneciendo allí, aparece Betty con dos tazas de chocolate en mano.

-Hola... yo... traigo chocolate para amos, y... bueno.. Jessica pasara a dejar tus cosas en la marca fuera del Reino, en las tierras de pasto...-

-Si, gracias, en verdad, muchas gracias... _\- Decía Jimmy en una sonrisa cálida.-_

-Sabes... dicen que es mala influencia premiar a un hijo mientras esta castigado, que los hacen caprichosos, pero creo que esto que va a pasar es demasiado...-

-Tranquila, se lo que hice, creo que esta vez si fui demasiado lejos, tan lejos que ya no podía ir mas allá, si, tal vez sea carpichoso, pero no es tu culpa, solo haces lo que crees correcto. Gracias, por todo, aunque usted no sea mi madre, debo decirle, Marquesa Betty, es lo mas cercano que eh tenido a una...

 _-Habiendo escuchado todo lo anterior, la Marquesa, entre lagrimas entre los ojos, dice al joven Jimmy-_ Gracias, he pasado por tanto, tantas cosas horribles, no puedo creer que te tenga a ti... yo... tengo que decirte algo, algo de el día que te encontramos cuando tenias cinco años, no te queria decirlo aun puesto que era muy complicado y no sabia como explicarlo, pero necesito decirte, creo que ya estas listo para la verdad, yo...-

-Señorita Grof _\- Aparece el Rey detrás de ellos-_ me temo que queda solo unos minutos, quisiera aprovecharlo para platicar sobre la sentencia con el joven-

-Pero...-

-Sin perros ni gatos, lo que sea que se iban a decir, lo podrán decir por cartas o cuando termine su exilio... total que un mes no se compara con 8 años-

-Pero, _-Betty, al borde del reclamo_ \- esto no es... justo... -

-Tranquila _-Decía Jimmy, con calma-_ creo que habra mas tiempo después... -

-Es el tiempo lo que me preocupa, pueden pasar muchas cosas en solo un mes, mas siendo dos meses-

-¿dos meses?, pero solo estaré un mes fuera-

-Creo que hable de mas... lo siento... te estaré esperando abajo con tu mochila... _\- La marquesa desciende por la escarpada puna del castillo hasta la ventana-_

-James el humano, de diminutivo Jimmy,- _decía el Rey Helado-_ ¿sabes que esto es solo una excusa o no?, ¿Sabes porque te hago esto realmente?

 _-_ Realmente no lo se- _contesto Jimm_ -

-Eso es una lastima, me hace pensar que aun permaneces incrédulo ante esta obvia verdad-

-Si, aun no lo puedo creer... mi héroe usando la corona del Rey Helado, en verdad, le pido perdón por no creerle, supongo que estaba muy cegado en aquel momento-

-No te disculpes, ya no es necesario, estas perdonado, y no te sorprendas tanto, no seria la primera vez que lo hago, al menos, no en este multiverso[6]-

-¿Multiverso? _\- pregunta Jimmy, desconociendo el termino-_

-Conjunto de multiples universos, si, suena muy raro pero existe, fue así como recupere el Enchiridion del plano de Fionna antes que este se destruyera... algo trágico... no quiero hablar de eso... de lo que quiero hablar es de otro asunto. ¿Que tanto fue lo que te dijo Goliad?-

-Un momento, ¿Usted Sabia de Goliad?-

-Si que lo se, es mi ADN el que dio vida a Tormento, el que se encargo de detenerlo por varios años, y, en parte soy indirectamente culpable de que este libre, aquel día fui muy frió, pero lo que importa es el ahora, el esta controlando el resto de Ooo con maldades y apestosas trabas-

-Ok, pero, ¿esto que tiene que ver con mi exilio?-

-Tienes un sueño, ¿no?-

-No lo se... es mas como algo que o puedo dejar de pensar en ello, como esas cosas de la imaginacion que creas pero que lo puedes ver, pero que no puedes describirlo solo con letras-

-Hace falta aprender a expresarte... para esto, necesitas dejar aun lado tu pequeño aislamiento. vivir aventuras-

-¿Mas?, no es por ofender... pero creo que "Mis aventuras" hacen demasiado daño a los otros, no me siento bien estar a costas de otros-

-Pongamoslo mas especifico, que eh omitido muchas cosas. El exilio es permanente según la "ley el hielo", pero, si te redimes en tu actuar, podrás regresar al reino. Sin embargo, tu muestra debe ser tan grande como la fechoría que hiciste, y por lo que hemos visto, deberá ser tan grande como el Dulce Reino-

-¿En serio así?, digo, ¿es posible?, ¿ver restaurado el verde de los campos de Ooo?-

-Oye, si cuando era joven mi casa estaba frente a una gran campo-

-Eres un buen chico... Sin usa tu destino es ser un héroe... Pero te falta una motivación... Un verdadero motivo para luchar, caer y levantarse, resistir, y finalmente morir creyendo en el. De contrario esto siempre caerás a un abismo de oscuridad, y de entre esas caerás tal vez nunca regreses a la realidad. El caballero pelea por aquello que es incomprensible para el común, el amor.

-Pero... Yo amo... ¿O no?...

-Tal vez exista de amores a "amores", pero es seguro que hace falta. Solo basta con ver que esta tierra necesita amor, así como tu necesitas mas experiencia, y el amor surge a su debido tiempo y se siembra en tierra fértil. tienes ya un sueño, solo falta descubrir si solo es un sueño o una simple fantasía. Ve joven y sal al mundo, busca el amor para ti y da amor tanto como sea necesario y aun lo doble o lo triple cuanto sea posible, que el amor es capaz de terminar esta segunda era de terror en la que nos hemos sumido. Ve... Hazlo por ti y por todo aquello que amas... Y entonces, podrás regresar...

-¿En verdad?-

-Mas concretamente: Para mostrarme a mi, al mundo, pero sobre todo, a ti, que es posible un cambio. Tu mision sera devolver la gloria de las tierras de pasto, hasta entonces, y mientras no exista una emergencia mayor, no regresaras al Reino Hielo. Es tu oportunidad de descubrir si este sueño es real, o, simplemente te doy el mes de exilio que originalmente he propuesto... entonces... ¿que decides?-

-Acepto-

-¿En serio?, ¿Aceptas?-

-Señor Rey, si usted es verdad quien yo creo, deba saber que mi meta es ser un gran héroe, pero por sobre todo, hacer honor a su nombre y cumplir con este sueño, sea una obligación o un simple deseo. Acepto-

-Entonces, ya no necesitaras este gorro...-

-¿Eh?-

-Tendrás esta única oportunidad de ir en mi nombre. Si fallas, yo fallare y nuestros dos nombres quedaran manchados en salsa por siempre, Ten en cuenta que cargaras con todas mis cargas anteriores, pero, si así lo deseas... entonces quítate tu gorro pardo, que ya no iras en tu propio nombre si no en el mio... Llevando mi gorro-

-¡Tu gorro!, ¡No es cierto!-Exclama con asombro-

-Contrólate mi shavo, que esto no es juego, el mundo cree que estoy muerto, apenas te vean mis enemigos anteriores intentaran matarte, o peor, indagaran e irán tras el reino hielo. Y este reino esta metido en cochinadas de otros, la Guerra Slime, Goliad, Una bruja malosa, Un loco Alquimista, el Gremio de Asesinos (¡Simon, me las debes![7]), el reino mora, el reino flama, el loco que se cree General que ni lo conozco pero me trae mala pinta, pero por sobre todo, Dulce Princesa, le temo demasiado, y aun así la amo como para proteger a su propio pueblo de ella misma. Estoy confiando en ti, algo que no debería hacer, pero creo que es necesario para conseguir nuestros propios propósitos, ¿aun estas seguro de esto?-

- _Un momento...-Le dice al rey, mientras intenta recibir en su mente cada palabra, jamas sentido tanta responsabilidad sobre el- Creo... que es bastante... es demasiado-_

 _-Tranquilo, es normal tener miedo-_

 _-Si, por eso... Acepto...-_

 _-¿Que?-_

 _-Dije que Acepto la responsabilidad, no pienso fallar, lograre lo que deba lograrse-_

 _-Esta bien...-Mientras tanto, en la mente del Rey-"_ Hay mi glob, esto no me da mucha... seguridad... Ya estoy muerto... Muerto en vida... ¡soy un zombie!" _-_

 _-¿Se encuentra bien, Rey?-_

-Si, solo grito de emoción, en mi mente... _-saca de abajo de su corona un trapo doblado en un fino cuadrado irregular, coo si fuera un vago intento de doblarlo el mismo, este empieza a desdoblarlo hasta que se descubre como un gorro de oso polar de un tamaño que ya no entra ni en la cabeza del rey_ \- James, quitate tu gorro.-

James se quita su gorro pardo, dejando caer una cabellera castaña bastante larga y fina, pero un tanto enredada por el gorro, este recibe el gorro blanco, contemplándolo un momento como si se tratase de algo sublime, se acomoda la cabellera y se lo pone en su cabeza

Después de lo sucedido, Simon le entrega la mochila a James y le comunica que Jess iría después a llevar el resto de sus cosas a su otra casa. bajando por las escaleras. contempla por ultima vez los dos castillos y, dando media vuelta, toma camino hacia el paso de la roca roja, donde los imites del reino terminan y donde empiezan los peligros del mundo exterior.

* * *

[1] '''Los Ojos:''' Finn y Jake no pueden dormir por culpa de un Caballo con popo en el cerebro.

[2] Starfish Prime fue una prueba nuclear realizada por los Estados Unidos el 9 de julio de 1962, La explosión fue altamente visible, generando varias estelas y ráfagas de luz entre combinaciones rojo-blanco-amarillo y un pulso magnético provocado por la radiación que llego hasta Hawaii, en donde varios dispositivos y equipo eléctrico quedo inhabilitado, incluyendo los mismos instrumentos de medición para el experimento. Sin embargo, en la explosión jamas se escucho un característico sonido de detonación, llegando a la conclusión de que, por falta de oxigeno que genere fuego y combustión, el único riesgo mortal es la radiación.

[3] _Véase Capitulo 2: El Marquesado (conversación familiar en la mesa de hielo)._

[4] "Goliad:" Creado en el episodio homónimo por la Dulce Princesa a fin de heredar del Dulce Reino en caso de que ella muriera.

[5] S _ubversión:_ nombre femenino. Acción de subvertir. (del latín _subvertere_ : trastocar, dar vuelta) se refiere a un proceso por el que los valores y principios de un sistema establecido, se invierten, y se relaciona con un trastorno, una revuelta o una destrucción. Las antiguas Dictaduras Latinoamericanas tendían a usar este termino para clasificar a cualquier cosa que fuese contrario a sus intereses, incluyéndolo como excusa para cometer atrocidades.

[6]'''Finn el Humano:''' Para evitar que el lich destruyera el mundo, Finn usa un deseo para pedir que el Lich no hubiera existido, el deseo crea un mundo alterno donde, al ser Finn atacado por una banda postapocaliptica, este es obligado a usar la corona para salvar a su familia (por desgracia para el, los resultados no son los esperados).

[7]'''El Sicario:''' Los ecos del pasado resuenan en el presente.


	9. II Grayble (I)

**2° Grayble: Exilio en las Tierras de Pasto**

 **La Bruja de la Fruta**

 **o _(de como una extraña joven perturbada intenta matar al horriblemente ingenuo héroe)_**

Es de tarde, recién se avista las ultimas horas del día en el cielo, estaba James caminando por atravesando las orillas entre los pastos y los bosques, estaba recién saliendo del reino hielo en ruta al hueco del árbol gigante en el que vivía, pero entre las rocas y arbustos una silueta aguarda en asechanza al joven como león hambriento de muerte, una chica joven de estatura regular, cabello oscuro medio castaño empolvado y despeinado que alberga un pequeño parásito igual de hambriento que ella, barbilla corta orejas pequeñas, cuerpo firme pero desgastado, una bata faldeada con destrozos y manchas en las orillas y dos listones maltrechos enredados en su brazo derecho y su pierna izquierda, desesperación en el ritmo de su respirar al ver al chico pero intentando mantener la calma, solo con una oportunidad cuenta pero sabe que debe mantener calma...

-calma... Calma... _-hablando consigo-_ tu cuerpo lo pide, sabes que ha pasado ya 3 años sin comer desde que me obligaron a vagar, pero debo lograr comer algo si quiero volver o siquiera seguir viva... Pero, chica, necesitas concentrarte, inhala... _\- inhala lentamente llenando su ser con tanto aire le es posible-_ exhala... _\- exhala lentamente pero con dificultad-_

Prosigue la criatura a salir lentamente de su escondite de entre sus sombras pero sin acercarse a la frontera con la pradera, cuidando su imagen, conociendo bien su malvada intención, se peina con las manos a la vez que su desesperada mascota oscura la ayuda a desenredar su cabello castaño para que no se note el desgaste de la intemperie, acomoda y desempolva su vieja bata blanca enfaldada y sus blancos listones colgantes de sus brazos, se limpia la cara con sus manos para que no se note demasiado la suciedad de su rostro. Justo al borde de la frontera, cierra sus ojos, extiende su brazo, su mano y pasa a concentrarse en un objetivo:

-No te distraigas y no te detengas... Recordad que de esto depende tu vida... Solo importa una cosa... Come la fruta. Que caiga el humano y yo me nutra con su carne... Come la fruta... Come la fruta... _\- mientras repite su intención se eleva del suelo lentamente y de sus manos salen pequeñas hiedras envolviéndose en forma de capullo, luego este estalla en una luz tenue que la cambia a la vista simple, su desgastado atuendo brilla como nuevo y su cuerpo luce como si se hubiera bañado, y de su mano entre luz surge del capullo una manzana, apetecible a toda vista, pelo reluciente como ceda pero dentro sigue allí el necrófago monstruo -_ carnada lista... Ahora a preparar la trampa...-

En un salto rápido despega y vuela a gran velocidad para alcanzar al chico, este permanece sin escuchar el viento, distraído por su recién combate, solo ansia regresar al nido donde su hermana Jessica la espera, no capta la cercanía de la trampa andante que llega desde la retaguardia, entonces la chica lo tiene justo donde quiere y procede a tocar su hombro... Jimm reacciona impulsivamente en defensa y procede a desenvainar su espada...

-Calma Jimm, falsa alarma _\- habla una misteriosa pero familiar voz-_

-La voz de la cueva, ¿de nuevo? pero...-

-Hola Jimmy _\- se acerca la chica, hablando en voz persuasiva -_ ¿Quieres comer una fruta, gran héroe?-

-Perdona, dijiste algo... _\- Dice Jimmy-_

-no es amenaza... Solo confusión - Decia la voz

-pregunte si querías comer la fruta, Jimm el humano _\- Decia la chica-_

-Perdón, _\- dice Jimmy-_ están hablando al mismo tiempo y no te hablaba a ti...-

-¿me hablas a mi? _\- Dicen ambas voces... Desesperados por atención -_

-Quería preguntar si quieres una...- Habla la chica pero...

-¡No comas esa fruta!- Grita la voz en modo de interrupción

-¡Ok!, voz aterradora, ya me estoy casando de esto, háblame después... Por favor... _-dirigiéndose a la chica-_ bueno... Decías alg...

La chica ya no estaba a la vista, como si todo fuera un flechazo instantáneo de tiempo.

-ok... Talvez esto no paso... Creo que me afecto el sol... Me estoy volviendo loco... Mejor llego a casa pronto... -

Prosigue su camino el chico como si esta extraña discusión no hubiera pasado... Oculta entre la maleza del prado seco esta la chica, frustrada por su suerte como si fuera culpa de ella.

-Que fue lo que me paso, era todo perfecto hasta que actuó como loco, loca, loco?, ahhh...- se muerde los labios de ira, luego se calma- aun no se me ha escapado, voy a matarlo... Concéntrate chica...- _Cierra los ojos brevemente, luego con nueva y renovada convicción va a por el chico otra vez.-_

Jim esta detenido un momento, sentado en una roca de buen tamaño mientras repone brevemente sus fuerzas del trayecto a pie, de nuevo la voz aterradora le habla...

-cuidado atrás...-

-tu, donde estas, que estas...- _gira atrás de el y observa a la chica justo atrás de el, ante el espanto cae hacia atrás en la misma roca de espaldas-_

-¿Hola chico, quieres una fruta?-dice mientras le muestra la fruta frente a el-

-hem... , si, gracias... _\- levanta su mano para agarrar la fruta pero...-_

-¡Niño!, ¡no me ignores!, _-habla la voz aterradora-_ ¡Ten cuidado!-

-"esto se esta volviendo desesperante..." _-La chica piensa en su mente-_ "Voy a matar a este niño de una vez y..."-

-Ok, ya basta, _-expresando jimm molestia-_ se que quieres ayudarme, y te agradesco mucho todas las veces anteriores, pero no podre hacerte caso siempre, necesito que ahora no me hables, ¿donde estas?-

-pero... No vez que...

-¡¿Donde?!

 _-suspirando...-_ estoy en la espada, siempre estuve allí, desde el principio...-

 _-el chico se levanta y pasa a sacar su espada de la mochila, la chica se espanta del arma como si nunca la hubiera sentido o visto venir, el chico alza su espada y pasa a clavarla con gran fuerza sobre la piedra donde estaba sentado. Viendo sus recientes acciones se dirige a la chica en tono avergonzado de si mismo_ -perdón por lo anterior, no quería que pasara esto pero no quiero que me moleste mas... _\- observa mejor el rostro atemorizado, se acerca-_ sinceramente te pido disculpas y prometo hacer lo posible por no volverme en ira otra vez... ¿Me perdonas?-

 _-Logra recuperarse del susto_ -esta bien, no hay problema, no hay nada que perdonar, solo pregunto si aun quieres la fruta que te ofrecí -

-no puedo negarme, pero ¿no seria muy maleducado de mi parte?-

\- de que estas hablando, tu no me debes nada-

-pero yo si te debo, no debí espantarte, te lo compensare...-

-me lo compensaras si comes la fruta-

-esta bien, _-recibe la fruta de ella-_ pero la guardare hasta llegar a casa, ¿No hay problema?

-hem... No... No pero... Te puedo acompañar...no puedo dejar que mi comid..., digo héroe, se pierda en estos prados para que el sol lo afecto...-

-esta bien... _-responde mientras guarda la fruta en su gorro-_

De este modo los dos jóvenes salen de su parada y prosigue su camino mientras la espada de voz tenebrosa se queda atrás gritando a jimm...

-¡No vengas luego a pedirme ayuda, tonto Desagradecido!, ¡luego no digas que no te advertí...!- _luego los pierde en el horizonte visible, suspirando de decepción -_ adolecentes... casi catorce años y se comporta como de... Bueno... De catorce, o no se... que suerte la mía...-

Continuando su viaje, jimm va a pie acompañado de una chica con malas intenciones. Y a el ni siquiera le importa si ella va volando sobre el suelo o siquiera a su provocativo atuendo... Algo que a ella le incomoda...

\- "que pasa con este chico,"-piensa la chica en su mente- "ni siquiera se fija en la manzana ¿No tendrá hambre?, esto me esto me esta desesperando, este chico es un loco, ¿Quien guarda una manzana para comer en casa? Puede muy bien comerlo en este preciso instante para que este tonto tramo de pasto no se haga tan pesado y pueda comerme a este..."

-no me has dicho tu nombre... _\- pregunta Jimmy-_

-¿yo... ?, Soy... Cintia, y tu... Bueno, creo todos te conocen desde el incidente de la torre...-

 _-riendo sonrojado-_ ¿si?, no pensé que me conocieran tanto... Solo pregunto ¿Porque me ofreciste esta manzana?-

-¿No le puedo ofrecer al gran héroe de ooo una manzana por su esfuerzo?-

-no soy el mas grande amiga, yo abre escalado una torrecita pero nunca podría enfrentar al lich... Mucho menos mas de 4 veces...[1] Me gusta mas ser humilde, para este punto se me ocurren varios que merecen esta manzana-

-¿así?, ¿Como quien...?-

-como... Hem... ¿El mendigo de la pradera?-

Como si escuchara a lo lejos su invocación, un viejo duende gris, calvo y jorobado con una bolsa de papas como vestir sale de entre la maleza y grita.

-Soy un mendigo, y no porque sea pobre si no, porque me encanta estos prados! ¡¿Alguien que quiera dar de comer a este pobre?!-

-Yo tengo aquí una manz... _-la chica tapa la boca de Jimmy y contesta con vergüenza -_ no haga caso, no tenemos nada hoy, lo siento mucho -

-Esta bien, pero habrá otro dia, cuídense... _-se agacha en la maleza y desaparece como si nunca hubiera estado allí-_

 _-se destapa la boca-_ ¿porque hiciste eso?-

-no quiero compartir esto con nadie que no seas tu-

-¿Entonces no lo puedo compartir con mi hermana Jess?-

-Bueno, si... Creo... Pero no con un extraño como el... -

-no es malo, es un "superhuapeton" y cae bien cuando lo conoces... Una vez yo lo hice y...-

 _-la chica, ignorante a las palabras, medita y piensa en su mente-_ "¿en serio? Ese anciano, ¿un guapetón? Este chico esta mas loco de lo que pensé, ni loca me como a esa uva pasa, este chico es diferente, pero... , no te distraigas niña, no dejes que el chico se te esc... Un momento... _"-Reacciona y se da cuenta que ha perdido de vista su objetivo..._ -¿Jimmy...? ¿A donde te...? _\- voltea por todos lados, buscando su presa, pero se da cuenta que se a adelantado medio metro en una colina...-_

-¡Cintia!, ¡Una carrera al arroyo!, ¡¿Aceptas?!- _Grita Jimmy desde lo lejos_ -

-No lo creo, _-hablando en tono escéptico y de burla-_ no quiero humillarte como el chico que no puede ganarle a una chica-

-¿porque que te hablas así?, apuesto que como vuelas corres, ¡vamos!-

Viendo el desafío frente a ella, decide seguir el juego, toma posición, y como un gesto de marcha, toma vuelo y sale disparada hacia jimm, quien al observar a Cintia volando cual disparo de torpedo huye despavorido por la colina riendo hasta que finalmente voltea a ver el impacto de manera valiente, mientras que la chica, como si no pudiera detenerse se deja impactar sobre sus brazos, ambos chocan y acaban por rodar por el otro lado de la colina como troncos entrelazados, manteniendo el abrazo para no lastimarse por la peligrosa rodada entre rocas ocultas entre el denso pasto. Cuando finalmente sus cuerpos llegaron al pie de la colina, ven un ojo de agua con rocas de rió a los bordes, a unos cuantos pasos se ve un árbol de gran tamaño con una bandera azul y una mariposa de símbolo clavada en las inmensas raíces, cuya indomable altura lo hace llegar a la frontera con las nubes.

-Llegamos _-dice jimm con entusiasmo-_

-¿vives en el charco?-

-No... No... Ese charco es de unas ninfas[3] que son mis vecinas pero están de viaje en el mar. Yo vivo en un hueco en el árbol de en frente...-

-¿En ese árbol? ¿Ese árbol gigante?-

-Si, en ese árbol...-

aunque pasaba mas tiempo en el Reino Hielo por mi familia, no dejo de preferir este árbol... Ahí esta mi hermana... ¿Quieres pasar a conocerle?-

-Si, ¿Porque no? _-en su mente se dice:-_ "ok, tal vez no coma a este niño ingenio pero tendré otra oportunidad... podria conformarme con su hermana..."-

Jimmy pasa al frente del pie del inmenso árbol y, parándose en una raíz sobresaliente, salta y se aferra a la corteza como ardilla, empezando a escalar con mucho esfuerzo, sus escasas visitas a su propio hogar le han quitado la costumbre y el esfuerzo por ello se nota en su cansancio. Conforme avanza en el tronco se va notando la altura del árbol por sobre el, llegando a la frontera con las nubes. De manera un tanto déspota aparece la chica, flotando mientras le sigue el paso.

-¿Perdona, héroe, pero no quieres que te lleve?-

-no gracias, necesito hacer esto, si dejo atrás la practica no podre regresar a casa... Mucho menos hacer locuras como escalar la torre. No es que yo no quiera vivir aquí, es solo que estoy mas tiempo afuera... Creo que si tuviera a alguien que quisiera vivir aquí, aun como algo temporalmente, lo dejaría quedarse.-

-Tranquilo, lo decía de broma, ni creas que te cargare-

-muy graciosa... _-responde con sarcasmo-_

-porque te complicas tanto la vida, porque siempre haces estas cosas que son tan raras e incompresibles existiendo caminos mas fáciles-

 _-deteniendo su escalada brevemente, busca una saliente de una rama rota y se sienta en el.-_ Sinceramente no me lo he puesto a pensar hasta ahora, supongo que es porque lo "normal" me es aburrido, siempre quiero conocer cosas nuevas... Aunque admito que temo al principio pero sigo avanzando, pero también este "acto incomprensible" me ayuda a descubrir si el esfuerzo vale la pena un camino largo. No recuerdo quien decía que las puertas grandes conducen a la muerte y los pequeños y turbios a la vida[4] pero lo dice mucho Simón y Betty de un libro que me han mostrado muchas veces pero nunca recuerdo de que es, muchas de esas frases me resuenan en mi mente, y aunque no sepa mucho de ello parece que es cierto en toda mi corta experiencia que he tenido...-

-caminos cortos conducen a la muerte, no parece tener sentido. Digo, ¿no se supone que los atajos te ayudan a llegar mas rápidos?-

-No, son falsos, diseñados para hacerte creer que es correcto y perderte en el... Por algo "lleva a la perdición" ¿No?-

-creo que no lo entiendo-

-no se como dar un ejemplo... _-intentando recordar algo, recuerda una bien historia-_ ¿no te a pasado que te ofrecen "poderes mágicos" y un llavero gratis?[5]

-Solo los poderes, pero no me dieron llavero... por cierto ¿Que es un llavero?-

-No es por ofender pero... ¿Lo dices en serio? _-decía jimm, extrañando de lo dicho por la chica-_

-No se... en serio... Yo he vivido la mitad de mi vida en una gruta oscura y la otra mitad vagando por los bosques en busca de alimentos... Creo que tanto tiempo de vagancia me a alejado del mundo, pero no puedo darme el lujo de dejar "esto", ¿Sabes?, algunos dependen de si mismos para sobrevivir y no podemos darnos el lujo de cosas como las que tu dices, como llaveros... sean lo que sean...-

-Pero entonces ¿No te aferras a la amargura...?-

-No soy como tu... No puedo elegir otros caminos... Soy pobre de alimento, vago entre rumbos olvidados, aprovechando el momento para explotar todo lo aprovechable... Como cazadora, como planta carnívora que espera a su víctima del dia... El problema es que la comida escasea y yo no podre aguantar mas así...

-Y dime... ¿Te gusta vivir así?

-me guste o no, no importa ya, de eso me toco vivir y no puedo cambiarlo, y aunque pudiese, no sabria que o como hacerlo...-

-No creo eso... _-detiene su conversación brevemente-_ perdón pero, ¿Podemos continuar arriba? Estoy resistiendo pero la verdad le temo a las alturas...-

-si... Claro... Eres tu el héroe-

-No se que tratas de decir, pero en serio que no resisto mas...-

Apurando el paso, salta del borde del que estaba sentado y corre hasta el hueco en el tronco, cuando la chica llega volando se encuentra con el chico recostado de miedo en el suelo... Observando el interior nota el espacio interior de la casa, una entrada amplia a un camino oscuro adaptado a un pequeño apartamento de dos. A la derecha la Cocina, de estufa sencilla de dos quemadores sobre una mesa, y Comedor, con dos sillas y una mesa de madera chapada, a la derecha una cama, de madera y un nido, y un ropero, de roble desgastado con dos gavetas y un una puerta de espejo para guardar. Y al fondo la entrada al pasillo oscuro...

-¿Tienen mas cosas al fondo?

-No... Solo vivo en esta parte, no me he tomado la molestia de explorar el resto pero admito que siempre me da curiosidad que hay allí...

-solo pregunto por curiosidad, ¿Y el baño?

-al fondo a la derecha-contesta con irónica tristeza-

-¿como es que dices que nunca pasas al pasillo oscuro y dices que el baño esta allí?

-las especificaciones, según kim ki wan[5] , es que se encuentra al fondo a la derecha de un camino que se divide a los dos lados, a la izquierda es terreno inexplorado... Creo que por eso lo vendió tan barato...-

-creo ya entiendo porque no te quedas aquí tanto...-interrumpe su propia conversación..- ¿Me disculpas si paso hacia allá un momento?-

-si claro, pasa...-

-Gracias...- Sale disparada de desesperación al fondo del pasillo oscuro, iluminado por el resplandor de su ilusión mágica... Jimm decide sentarse en la cama tomando vista al cielo. Mientras tanto, tomando el lado derecho llega al baño, algo simple y rústico, con lo de siempre: inodoro, regadera, y un lavabo con un espejo al frente, pero sin luz. Pasa la chica frente al espejo y se observa reflejada con la luz de su mentira, el reflejo del espejo refleja su rostro original, su pálido rostro y sus ojos blancos de anemia y párpados de insomnio, como si el mal de sus actos y la falta de alimento la emblanqueé de cansancio...

-No hay futuro

No hay camino otro

Yo, muerta en vida estoy.

Desde temprano y hasta hoy

Y ahora que escucho distinto

Lo que es Bueno y honesto

Aquello que solo soñé

Y luego desdeñe

No sueño en merecer perdón

No creo ser digna de piedad.

Y sin embargo esta él

Dando piedad

Dando perdón

Porque tortura mi ser, aquel?

Por Que... _-luego de reaccionar a su breve canto... se dice a si misma-_ ¿Que estoy haciendo conmigo...?, necesito... Salir... Aire fresco... COMER... esto terminara pronto... No voltees atrás, solo una mordida y todo lo anterior no será mas... Para siempre olvidado, entre sueños, posibilidades, esperanzas de algo hermoso... De algo mejor que todo este horrible... -se detiene de hablar...- No. concéntrate, no voltees atrás, solo deja que ocurra, ya lo tienes, solo espera...-

Sale del baño y recorre el pasillo oscuro de regreso a la entrada, la velocidad de su desesperado entrar le hizo pasar sin percibir la longitud real del pasillo, mas largo de lo que creía. Mientras se acerca a la salida del túnel se escucha una voz charlando con Jimmy, una voz fuerte pero carismática, Jess permanece inquieta en su hablar, había tardado demasiado en llegar a casa y no soporta esta inadvertida llegada...

-He estado esperando demasiado, salí a buscarte, me tope con el loco, llegue al reino hielo, y de regreso vi tu espada clavada en una roca que, pareciera leyenda antigua[6] , no la puedo sacar, ¡¿Porque tardaste tanto?!-Decia la hermana-

-yo ya venia de regreso cuando me tope con una chica, me empezó a seguir y decidí platicar con ella un breve rato, pero nos atrasamos... Después de todo no era breve... Pero ya estoy aquí, no te preocupes...-

-Esta bien, _-contesta Jess con calma-_ no lo haré _,-cambio de tono a uno mas picaron -_ pero con la condición de que me digas quien es la cita-

-¿Cita?, no , no es una cita _-contesta Jimmy, sonrojándose-_

-Vamos, cuenta, soy tu hermana y puedes contarlo todo a mi...-

-No es una cita... pero admito que no es alguien que no podría rechazar si ella quisiera, tiene problemas como todos, pero creo que es una buena persona...-

Desde el oscuro pasillo sale Cintia, observa a la extraña hermana de Jimm y se acerca a saludar cuando...

-¡Ahh!, ¡aléjate bruja! _\- Jess grita de espanto seguido de valor, empuja a la chica, alza vuelo dentro de la casa y agarra con sus garras a su hermano como protección-_

-¿Hermana, que haces?, _-Dice Jimmy-_ es ella de quien te hable...-

-¡Estas viendo cosas donde no la hay, hermano!, ¡esa tipa solo quiere matarte!. Es una bruja de la fruta[7] , no puede matarte hasta que te comas... La fruta... Donde... ¿Donde esta la fruta?-

-esta aquí... _-abre su gorro de la parte de arriba y saca la manzana que Cintia le había dado a guardar-_ pensaba que...-

-Deshazte de ella, quémala, recíclala, entiérrala como abono si quieres, no se, pero deshazte ya de eso...-

-"Esto no estaba en el plan," _-En su mente corre la bruja de miedo-_ "no era el plan, no era, se acabo, no mas espera, haré esto con mis propias..."-

-No _\- Contesta Jimm a su hermana, molesto, se suelta de las garras-_ no puedo deshacerme de este regalo, seria descortés así como lo es tratar mal a una dama -

-¿Dama?, ¡esta chica trata de matarte!-

-Lo siento pero yo no puedo permitir que trates así a esta mujer, eres mi hermana y te quiero pero...-

-Solo sacala de aquí _\- dice jess con molestia-_ ya no es mi problema si quieres matarte...-

-Bien... Pero no permitiré que la sigas ofendiendo... Lo siento, hermana-suspira, cambia de vista hacia cintia, con tristeza oculta en un rostro templado por el conflicto- lo siento pero creo que no nos dejaran estar aquí... Disculpa por...-

-No, no hay problema... No hay problema...-

Saliendo volando a baja altura del piso, se dirige a la salida mientras Jimmy le sigue el paso desde atrás y se agacha para empezar la escalada inversa... En la bajada, la chica pregunta ante todo el contemple

-¿Porqué...?

-¿Perdón... Qué? _\- contesta Jimm_

-¿Porqué me defendiste?

-Estas respirando... Todo el que respire merece respeto, merece amor aun siendo quien sea, sobretodo tu...-

-Yo, ¿Que?

-Eres muy hermosa, la mas hermosa que e conocido en mi corta vida... Mereces algo mejor, mereces mas de lo que crees...-

-Yo... Yo... ¿No te estas confundiendo?, yo no-

-Eres muy hermosa, no puedo mentir...-

-Eres muy ingenuo niño... Como puedes asegurar que yo no soy una ilusión...-

-No puedo mentir...-

-Como puedes asegurar que no intento matarte o solo te estoy mintiendo _-aumenta su tono-_

-No puedo mentir-

-¡Callate! _-cerrando sus ojos entre lagrimas comprimidas, bofetea al niño, haciéndolo caer del tronco al vacio-_ Cayo... ¡Cayo!... ¡Si!... No... ¡Cayo!... ¡No!,¡ Jimmy!- _a gran velocidad desciende en picada tratando de alcanzar al niño, pero al llegar al suelo no encuentra nada mas que pasto y raíces -_ Donde... ¿Donde esta...?-

-¿Necesitas decirme algo?-

-¿Pero que...? ¿Donde estas?

-aquí arriba tuyo-

-¿acaso moriste? Acaso ascendiste con el glob?-

-Creo que lo mas cerca de eso es casi perder mi brazo por sostenerme de la corteza en plena caída libre...-

 _-la chica observa hacia arriba, observa al chico afianzado a la corteza del árbol cual ardilla, con las manos rojas al borde del sangrado y un cuerpo tieso mas por susto que por esfuerzo. La chica asciende levemente y se detiene frente a su rostro-_ No entiendo...-

-¿Necesitas decirme algo?-

-yo... No... Creo que no... Perdón por el golpe y por...-

-no hay problema, la he pasado peor... Pero si necesito una ayudita... Si no es mucha molestia... No puedo mover mis brazos, ni mis piernas...-

-Si... Creo que si...-se acerca a Jimmy y de un tirón lo saca de la corteza cual estatua y lo lleva a orilla del ojo de agua... Lo sienta en un tronco tirado y, de una fuerte palmada en la espalda, recupera Jimmy su movilidad-

-Gracias, en serio, gracias...-

-No lo menciones, ¿Quieres?-

-Pero no puedo mentir...-

-por favor deja de decir eso, no puedes ser siempre tan recto como dices-

-No lo soy, en verdad no puedo mentir, lo aprendí por la mala en e monte cragdor, no quiero hablar de eso pero solo te digo que fue la primera vez que me castigaron dejándome en el techo del castillo -

-Bueno, ya, olvidemos esto. Solo pregunto ¿Porque?-

-Y, ¿porqué no?-

-¿No crees que así eres débil? Siendo ingenuo, caballeresco, desinteresado -

-Si, soy ingenuo, desinteresado, caballeresco tal vez... Pero no débil... Solo trato de ser quien soy y dar lo mejor de mi cada amanecer con esperanza de que cada uno pueda alcanzar su potencial, somos capaces de grandes cosas, pero hace falta creerlo-

-Creer no sirve de nada, tienes que estar rompiendo espalda para ganar lo diario... No llegas a ningún lugar solo con sueños... No sirve soñar, soñar no da de comer-

-No... pero hace la comida dulce-

-Creo... Que lo entiendo... Pero no puedo aceptarlo del todo... Simplemente no tiene sentido, nada de lo que haces-

-No te preocupes... creo que, toda esta charla, es mas por mi... Y perdón si creíste que no te tomaba en cuenta, yo...

-No, no puedes mentir...-

-Je... No, no puedo. Así como no puedo dejar pasar mas tiempo con esta manzana... _-habla mientras saca la manzana de su gorro-_

-No es cierto... _-expresa con sorpresa de doble filo-_ ¿Aun la tienes?-

-No puedo tirarla o dejarla, prometí comerla llegando a casa, y oficialmente ya llegue así que, no vamos a dejarla esperar mas-

-Tranquilo, _-expresa preocupación en su rostro-_ no es necesario, siempre puedes comerla mañana o pasado mañana o...-

-No, _-se levanta y lava la manzana en el ojo de agua-_ me prometí comerla antes del anochecer y así será... -terminada de lavar se sienta en el tronco-No puedo negar una muestra de generosidad de alguien tan linda-

-No, en verdad, no es necesario...-En su mente se habla: "Que haces tonta, ¿Recuerdas el plan? Son 3 años sin comer y es tu ultima oportunidad, calla"-

-Solo queda dar gracias, por la manzana y por acompañarme, y por salvarme de esa caída... En fin... No perdamos mas tiempo...-

La manzana en mano, acercándose a la boca, el tiempo se alterna en lentitud frente a la bruja... La mente al borde del colapso recorre cientos de ideas por cada centésima de segundo.

-todo se reduce a esto, todo terminara ya, come la fruta, todo este camino al fin dará su fruto y de vuelta al principio, come la fruta, termina con todos tus sueños, esperanzas, posibilidades infinitas de intentos nuevos, volver a empezar... _-la manzana frente a la nariz-_ "Volver a los bosques oscuros, volver a la caza. Come la fruta, y de vuelta la oscuridad, de vuelta a la muerte en vida, de vuelta a la vagancia sin sentido, de vuelta a la oscuridad. Come la fruta... Quédate entre tu camino perpetuo de muerte, solo existe eso para mi, ¡morir como demonio!" _\- la manzana al borde del corte de diente-_

-¡No! _\- la chica empuja al chico del tronco, saca la manzana en plena caída y la arroja hacia el ojo del agua, cayendo los jóvenes del otro lado del tronco, bocabajo y bocarriba respectivamente-_

Del charco se eleva la manzana flotando sobre el agua hasta la orilla, de entre los arbustos una inocente cabra se pasea... Y observa con tentación natural la comida frente a la orilla, la chica observa frente a frente al amenazador animal...

-Corre-

-¿Que?, ¿Que ocurre?, ¿Hay algo que desees decirme?-

-Solo que si esa cabra come esa fruta no podre detenerme... Yo...-

Se escucha un eco fuerte en la pradera seca, un sonido de una mordida anuncia el final, la cabra sufre, enredaderas gruesas atravesando sus narices y su boca a gran velocidad, envolviendo cual capullo de enredaderas gigante hasta tornarse en una gran sandía. Una vez consumida su vida anterior, la chica pierde su ilusión, cerrando sus ojos en negación a volver al principio, su piel empalidece, su ropa se desgarra, la bestia entre sus cabellos en frenetiza.

-Yo... Lo siento... _\- sus ojos abren, blancos y pálidos sin pupilas, brillantes cual posesión-_

-¿Cintia?

La chica ha deja de ser chica, controlada por el frenesí del hambre, ataca a gran velocidad la sandia en el agua y la destroza y entrega frenéticamente a su mascota solo para luego rechazarlo, su insípido gusto solo se atrae por la carne humana... De inmediato cambia de objetivo, observa al chico asustado por acontecido, hundida en hambre incontrolable. La chica se lanza volando sobre el. Jimmy, sin siquiera dar intento de esquivar, es sujetado de los hombros y elevado por sobre el suelo, intenta ella morder el cuello pero el joven se sujeta de la barbilla desesperadamente.

-¡No quiero a lastimarte...! _-Grita el joven-_

Pero no reacciona si no para peor, sujetando de los hombros, lo baja cerca del suelo, arrastrando su cuerpo por sobre el pasto y las rocas... El dolor por el arrastre se hace sentir mientras recorren inconscientemente todo el camino por el que pasaron anteriormente, la oscuridad cae sobre ellos y la chica esta en todo acto de atacar. Viendo acercarse a los dos la roca con la espada apunto de impactar sobre ellos Jimmy empuja los hombros y desequilibra el vuelo, girando 180° hasta impactar sobre el suelo, Jimmy rueda sobre el pasto y la joven de vuelta al borde del bosque, estrellada contra un arbol, con un moretón en la cabeza y su mascota hambrienta y herida.

-Que irónico es el camino ¿De vuelta frente a mi...? _-habla la voz de la espada parlante en la roca-_

-Debí... Debí escuchar _-responde Jimmy en tono de dolor y arrepentimiento-_ tu me advertiste, mi hermana me advirtió, incluso ella intento advertirme, ¿porque no escuche?-

-¿Porque no escuchaste?-contesta la voz a modo de sentencia

-Creo... que... Porque creí, que era diferente...-

-¿y quien dice que no lo es?-

-hem... _-en tono de irónica molestia-_ No se, ¿¡Tu!?-

-Puede ser, puede ser que no reconozca aquello que no es gris,solo "Negro" y "Blanco", pero que hay quienes ven esperanza en el gris, tu la viste... Y aun la vez, pero necesitas aclarar tu propia mente, personas como ella necesitan de mucha ayuda, si de verdad deseas salvarla debes prepararte mejor, pero mas que nada, debes estar seguro que ella querrá que la ayudaras a ayudarse a si misma...

-Perdón, no entendí lo ultimo... Lo puedes repetir-

-No hace falta, ya lo entenderás, solo te digo dos cosas, si estas seguro que el camino que has tomado vale en verdad el esfuerzo entonces no te detengas pero se consiente y responsable. Y, si vas a sacar a alguien del infierno... Mas vale ir preparado...- como por magia, la espada se levanta a si misma de la roca de la que fue clavada y es disparada en un instante a sus manos- que esperamos... ¡Vamos a la aventura!- de repente su voz cambia por una menos gruesa a una mas viva, pero extrañamente familiar...-

-Tu voz... Me recuerda a alguien...-

-dándose cuenta, como de un error, cambia su voz a la anterior- Perdón... No esperaba ese "gallo"[8], pero concéntrate que no gusto de hablar mucho mientras corto cosas...-

-ok...-

Dando media vuelta, se dirige a donde yace la chica inconsciente, atravesando los arbustos llega al árbol donde impacto, observándola en su estado intenta llegar a ella y levantarla pero al sujetar los hombros un parásito negro con ojos rojos en su cabeza sale de entre la cabellera de la chica y ataca a Jimmy, el joven retrocede y ve como se aleja el parásito de vuelta a su escondite.

- _la chica abre sus ojos blancos_ -Aléjate...-

Las ramas cercanas atrapan a Jimmy y lo hacen caer sobre el suelo cual ancla mientras a pocos pasos la chica vuela con esfuerzo detrás del árbol y se oculta...

-No puedo ayudarte si no me dejas-

-¡No, no puedes!, _-grita entre lagrimas-_ eres un soñador, no puedo con gente que cree que todo es "Color de Rosa", que cree que todo se puede... Que todo puede ser distinto, no conoces la realidad... Mi realidad... La realidad no tiene alternativas, todo sigue un mismo rumbo, todos los caminos son muerte, solo, solo aléjate, no te intereso en absoluto y no querrás interesarte en mi...-

-Me gustaría conocerte... Conocerte en verdad... No lo que aparentas si no lo que de verdad eres...-

-¿No entiendes?, esto soy, otro demonio mas en este decaído mundo... ¿Que mas quieres conocer...?

-Tu rostro, solo deseo conocer tu rostro, el real. Pero entenderé si no lo deseas así...-

Lentamente los arbustos sueltan al chico de sus ataduras, de atrás del árbol surge la chica... De cabello oscuro medio castaño empolvado y despeinado que alberga un pequeño parásito igual de hambriento que ella, barbilla corta y orejas pequeñas, cuerpo firme pero desgastado, una bata faldeada con destrozos y manchas en las orillas y dos listones maltrechos enredados en su brazo derecho y su pierna izquierda, desesperación en el ritmo de su respirar...

-Esto soy, un monstruo acabado al borde de la muerte. No valgo mas que lastima. Esa manzana era mi ultimo fruto, ahora solo tengo hasta el amanecer para comer o moriré... Estoy condenada... Imposible que alguien tan fea como yo pueda seguir viviendo...-

-¿Porque...porque te tratas así...?,¿Porque alguien tan hermosa como tu puede odiarse tanto...?-

-¿no entiendes?, lo anterior es solo ilusión, te engañe... Te intente matar...-

-Yo no hablo de lo que vi hace apenas ayer si no de lo que veo ahora...-

-Te digo que es una ilu... Espera _-se acerca a media distancia de el...-_ ¿Que dijiste...?

-Digo que te ves bien ahora, digo... Tu ropa esta desgastada... Pero eres muy hermosa a pesar de todo... No necesitas toda esa mascara, solo necesitas darte una segunda oportunidad... ¿Puedes?, ¿Puedes darte una ultima oportunidad para cambiar tu camino?-

-¿En verdad... Tanto así deseas conocerme solo para ayudarme?-

-No puedo mentir-

 _-suspirando lentamente, responde_ \- que así sea, te dejare acercarte. Estoy confiando por primera vez en un hombre... No me defraudes mas, porque solo me queda al amanecer y puedo terminar contigo cuando lo desee. Lo que sigue a esto es algo que nunca nadie a conocido en persona mas que las personas como yo... Mi realidad...-

* * *

[1]Fueron exactamente 10 apariciones del Lich antes de su derrota final en "Escape de la ciudadela". Y un total de 4 combates. Siguió apareciendo después de "Escape de la ciudadela" como fantasma del pasado de un bebe, quien intenta no enojarse para no liberar el mal de su interior...

[2]"Poder Animal": ¿Saben que ocurrió con el tipo que perdió el brazo izquierdo y el pie izquierdo? Es ahora Estudiante de Derecho (Según eso les dijo Jake la primera vez que aparecieron las Ninfas de agua en el charco).

[3]Mateo 7

no pondré versículos, no por ser inexacto, si no para entenderlo mejor... (No faltara el que me llame hereje por poner esto sin versículos, o solo por ponerlo en este texto, pero me prometí nunca volver a hablar fuera de contexto.)

[4]"Magos":

"¿Quieren poderes mágicos?"

J-¿Sabes que significa eso?

F-¿Que es malvado?

J-Si, también eso, pero también que es re-feo... Ósea que vende barato, así que regatéale...

F-que mas tienes?

Hem... Poderes mágicos... Y... Este llavero...

[5]"Ocarina": Kim ki wan compra la casa de árbol de Finn y Jake, que para ese punto aun era propiedad de Marceline a causa de un hueco legal, y son desalojados de ella, todo termina bien gracias a un trueque poco convencional..."Kim ki wan", uno de los hijos de jake, se dedicó a compra-venta y alquiler de suelo y propiedades.

[6]La espada excalibur, cual mas... (Muy obvio ¿No?)

[7]"El calabozo de papá": Las "brujas de la fruta" son diseño original de Natasha Allegri y solo aparece en dicho episodio como uno de los obstáculos de Finn para obtener la espada demonio de su padre adoptivo.

[8] Los gallos son comunes en la etapa entre la adolescencia y la primera etapa adulta de un humano (Oshe... esto shuena a pizta)


End file.
